A New Girl A New Journey
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: "In this very story it's about how, Serena travels back in time, Once there having to help Inuyasha by breaking Kagome's spell, Can she save this world and Hers once again from evil by herself, Can Inuyasha honestly Trust Again, After being fooled by Kagome's evil jealous heart. Can pour Serena, handle the Sailor Soldiers, for after there betrayal, I hope you will enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A New Girl A new Journey.

"In this story, Is about how, Serena travel back in time, having to help Inuyasha, by breaking Kagome's spell, can she save the world once again, from evil by herself, Can Inuyasha, honestly Trust Again, After being fooled by Kagome's evil jealous heart. Can pour Serena, handle the Sailor Soldiers, for after there betrayal, Can she unlock all these new powers on her own, Can the things ever be normal again for her, Or Will People start to treat her worst now, Can she prove herself to still be a hero, Or will the darkness she is suppose to protect get to her first, Can she save this planet as well, Can she make her parents happy with her, Can her pure heart keep these jewels and crystals safe even from the people she loved most at one time, Can she help Inuyasha without question, What will become of our Hero and Female hero? I hope you will enjoy.

Enjoy the story improve updated chapters.

.

.


	2. Kagome's betrayal part 1

A New Girl A new Journey.

I hope you will enjoy.

"It had been 1 month since Naraku's death, Everyone had there own plans. Miroku and Sango were already planning for marriage and were hoping that they would be blessed with children soon, They were so excited to be free, Sango felt the weight of her villages death had been ravage, And Now she even got her brother back alive, All thanks to Kikyo's giving him her light, IN the end, Kagome and Inuyasha chose to stay together for the most parts.

"Shippo realized that he too wish to become stronger as well, So he started leaving the village, He was traveling around taking a fox demons test all around the world, Well mostly here in Japan anyways, He wasn't ready to be to far from Home, And His friends and his adoptive mother Kagome. "Kohaku, became the new, Demon slayer, He took over for His sister, So as he and Kirara helped each other a lot, He liked to make it up to most of the lives that were lost, He still couldn't bring himself to forgive himself for the things he had done underneath Naraku's evil, But he knew in time things would get better too.

"Miroku was f course happy with his wind tunnel gone, He was back to his old ways, Something's just flirting with the girls, Sango close behind to hit him over the head with her weapon, It was a little funny for Kagome to watch out she beats Miroku up all the time, But they both knew what's in the other ones heart, So she forgive him and they were happy once again, For now that they were free to be themselves, He free from his curse finally he had no fear of death.

Kagome and Inuyasha, were together also. They travel around cleaning up the messes, Naraku left behind, But as soon as things started to real for Inuyasha, Specially when she tried to sleep with him, He became interested so in that moment, He turned her down the night before, Why she never liked nore wanted him to, She was hoping he would have taking the opportunities he needed, But as soon as they got back to the village Inuyasha, Asks Kagome to become, His Mate and she agreed, He basically told her he wasn't sure if he was ready to move that fast, He would rather be married first before they get in bed together it was his way of respecting Kagome's verdure and purity, SO out of care and respect, She gave in to that, But it wasn't what she truly wanted to happen for she did have a plan, But now things were being turned around for her, But she agreed to marriage or was she?.

So you think what in the world happen to there happy ending. Well here goes the story, hope you like it.

As Kagome walk, into the Forest, She was going to start her plan, She was ready to get her revenge. As Koga, sat waiting, for Kagome to show up, He couldn't help, loving the evil idea Kagome plan out.

Flashback.

"Kagome, I just can't understand, Why you would marry, that weak Half Demon...! Yelled Out Koga" upset.

"Koga, It's all apart of my plan for Revenge, Replied Kagome" Seriously. "Revenge...! Why would you want to do that? Asks Koga" confused.

"I'm, talking about putting Inuyasha, back where he belongs, Spoke Kagome" seriously. "Why, would you do that? Asks Koga" confused.

"When, I met him he was sealed by Kikyo, to the secret tree, Replied Kagome" serious.

"So you want, to seal him, back to the tree? Asks Koga" interesting in what she was planning.

"He had Me, I gave him everything I had, Everything my heart could possibly give and even after everything I did for him, He still choose Kikyo, He didn't expect me, not until Kikyo, was dead, I'm second choice, To her and I'm going to enjoy, watching his death, Spoke Kagome" plotting ageist everyone.

"This is all about, Revenge? Says Koga" interested.

"Yes, I made him trust, I know his weaknesses and as I get rid of Inuyasha, I'll become your mate, Replied Kagome" smiling. "How can I help, I want to help you? Asks Koga" excited.

"Just by staying, close to me, Replied Kagome" smiling. "Then, your wish is my conman, Says Koga" kissing her. And Kagome kiss back.

End of Flashbacks.

"Koga, are you ready for tomorrow? Asks Kagome" walking to him. "Yes, I am, Replied Koga" serious. "Tomorrow is are wedding day, I've plan everything out just perfectly, I've drank that demon's blood, that you help me get, Now I can run, just as fast as you can, This is going to be fun, Spoke Kagome" happily excited.

"Yes, it will, Replied Koga" smiling. "Tomorrow, right in front of the secret tree, Be there, Says Kagome" seriously. "I'll be here, to keep your friends, from saving Inuyasha, from your arrow, Says Koga" agreeing with everything.

"Good, now let's make love, before Inuyasha's gets back, Replied Kagome" happy. "Already, ahead of you, Says Koga" kissing back.

Well that's it for this chapter, I'm sorry for confusing people, but I just wanted to go back, and fix some of my chapters, but thank you, for reading, I promise nothing going to be change with the story line.


	3. Kagome's betrayal part 2

A New Girl A new Journey.

"As the sun burned brightly today, As Inuyasha woke up with a smiled on his face, The sun felt great, For tomorrow He and Kagome would be wed, And then his happily ever after could begin, Or so he thought, But as he jumped up from the house, Miroku asked him where he was going, he told him he wanted to take care of something before the wedding.

"Like what could you need to take care of? Asks Miroku" curiously. "I would like to visit with my mother, I am going to her gravesite, I would like to talk and enjoy this moment, I know she is dead, But I still once in while like to talk to her, Tell her things, Even if she's not listening to me, I still would like to visit with her, Say's Inuyasha" honestly for once.

"There's nothing wrong with that, I visited my father's grave, My Grandfather and my mothers grave, SO I too understand, Spoke up Miroku" smiling. "Thanks, See you later back at the house, Since the girls are all staying at Keada's house, Replied Inuyasha" smiling.

As he walked back to the village, Inuyasha was way on his way to visit with his mother. "Kagome had gotten wind that Inuyasha was out of the village, SO now would be a good time to visit an old friend..

As Inuyasha, pick flowers for his Mothers grave. He place them down next, to her tombstone.

"Hello, Mother, it's been awhile since I last visited, Spoke Inuyasha" emotions were pouring though him.

As the wind push, his hair around, he was listening to it, sometimes it, felt like he could hear, His mother's voice.

"So, tomorrow, is my wedding day, I hope that I make you proud, I also hope, that I will be, a good father, Says Inuyasha" smiling.

Meanwhile back in the village.

"Sango, Rin, have you, finish Kagome's wedding Kimono? Asks Keada" curious. "Almost, done, Replied Rin" excited for another wedding. "Alright, it looks good, great job, Says Keada" smiling.

"It's going to be a beautiful wedding, Says Shippo" smiling.

"Thank you, it will be done soon, few more stitches, and it will be done, Replied Sango" happy.

"Hey ladies, how's it going? Asks Kagome" smiling. "Fine, lady Kagome, Sango and I were working on your Wedding Kimono, Spoke Rin" smiling.

"Thanks girls, it's beautiful, Replied Kagome" holding it. Please, put it on? Asks Rin" smiling. "Umm...! alright, Replied Kagome" laughing at Rin.

As Kagome put, the White Kimono on.

"It's beautiful, Spoke Kagome" respectfully. "It's perfect for moving around in, Spoke Kagome" walking around in her wedding grown.

"You, won't have to worry about anything, Replied Sango" honestly.

"Great news, Tomorrow is going to be a wonderful day, Spoke Kagome" smiling. "I know, you both will be happy, Replied Keada" blessing the marriage.

"Where is, Miroku? Asks Kagome" curious.

"He's keeping, An eye on, Inuyasha, cause were staying in Keada's home, for the night, the guys are staying at Miroku's and Sango's house, Spoke up Rin" honestly.

"Okay, Well at least, he's not having a bachelor party, Replied Kagome" relived. "Miroku, promise no bachelor parties, Spoke Sango" smiling.

"Get some sleep Kagome, because tomorrow, is going to be your last day, as a single woman, Replied Keada" smiling.

So as the others, fell asleep.

Koga was, setting traps, for everyone, Mostly for Inuyasha. "Tomorrow, Kagome becomes mine, goodbye Inuyasha, Says Koga" seriously.

That's it for Kagome's Revenge part 2, hope you enjoyed.


	4. Kagome's betrayal part 3

A New Girl A new Journey.

Kagome, was dress and ready to go, she left sooner, then the others.

She stood in her spot, waiting for Koga, To drop the traps for everyone, and once Inuyasha is trap long enough, she would use her Arrow and shoot Inuyasha, right threw the heart, were he'd be sealed forever.

As everyone woke up, Kagome stood by the tree and Koga was hidden by Kagome's barrier.

"As anyone seen Kagome? Asks Sango" curiously looking for the bride. "She's probably, already at the tree, she was so excited for today, Says Rin" thinking.

"Come on, everyone is waiting, Spoke Miroku" seriously. "Yeah, it's time, Replied Sango" serious too. "Inuyasha, good luck, Says Shippo" smiling.

"Thank you, everyone...! So should we go, cause I can't keep, my bride waiting, Spoke Inuyasha" nervously smiling.

Inuyasha's gave his Red Kimono to Keada to hold onto, while he put on a white formal Kimono, made for a wedding.

"You look great, But you should brush your hair, Says Miroku" honestly. "It's, looks fine, Replied Inuyasha" nervous.

"Alright, were ready to go, Spoke Sango" dress in a blue kimono with flowers, that match with her brown eyes, and hair.

And Rin, was dress in pink, with a ribbon in her hair. "You look truly beautiful, Lady Rin, Spoke Sesshomarou " respectful and prideful.

"Thanks, lord Sesshomarou, Replied Rin" honored by his approval.

"Well I have to, get going I shall, return soon, Spoke Sesshomarou" seriously. "Your not staying? Asks Rin" sadden. "Sorry, important matters, I must attend too, Replied Sesshomarou" seriously.

Back with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Spoke Keada" smiling. "What, is it? Asks Inuyasha" serious voice. "You, can't take your sword to a wedding, Now leave your sword, here in my house, Spoke Keada" serious too.

"But...! But...! What if were attack? Asks Inuyasha" worried. "There's a barrier around the tree, Miroku and I made it, so no evil can destroy your wedding, Replied Keada" seriously.

"Fine, I give up, Says Inuyasha" placing his sword up ageist the wall. "No one, is going to take your sword, Inuyasha just hand it over, Spoke Miroku" laughing.

"Good, now let's get to this, wedding, Spoke up Rin" leading the group out the door.

As everyone line up, in front of the tree, everyone was wondering where Kagome was.

"Where is that girl? Spoke Inuyasha" wondering. "You don't think something happen do you, Miroku? Asks Sango" concerned. "I don't know, I hope nothing, bad happen, Replied Miroku" seriously.

"Inuyasha...! Yelled out an angry voice. As everyone look to the voice.

Before Inuyasha, could react fast enough, A couple of arrows hit him, pinning him into the secret tree, as Koga's traps fell, on everyone, holding them in place.

"Kagome, what are you doing, Yelled Inuyasha" sacred. "Yeah seriously, girl what as gotten into you? Asks Sango" confused.

"It's revenge, Replied Kagome" seriously angry. "Revenge...! Yelled out everyone" confused.

"That's right, now I will have my, revenge on Inuyasha, Says Kagome" darker voice. "But why? Asks Miroku" upset.

"Because, Inuyasha never loved me, I was only Kikyo's double shadow to him, If Kikyo hadn't been killed, by Narku, Inuyasha, wouldn't think twice, about leaving Me, That's how I know He only keeps me around so he can hold Kikyo closer forever...! Yelled Kagome" full of hate.

"That's not true, Replied Inuyasha" freaking out. "Of course, you'd say that, Mutt face, Says Koga" crossing his arms.

"Koga, what the hell is he doing here for? Asks Shippo" sacred. "He's, going to be my Mate not Inuyasha, At least Koga, won't Disappoint Me, Replied Kagome" honestly.

"Kagome, how could you do this, to us, Why? Asks Inuyasha" angry.

"It hurts, doesn't it Inuyasha, Says Kagome" speaking up. "What, do you mean? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "The person you Love and trust the most in the hole wide world, betrays you for someone else, leaving you for dead, Replied Kagome" honestly.

"Kagome, Whispered Inuyasha" not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"That's how, I felt every time, you went and choose Kikyo over me, it kill me and you never even notice, that I was moving on from you, and that's what, I plan to do once your sealed to the tree forever, after all no one is as powerful as Me, To break my spell the person that could break this spell, would have to be more powerful then Me, Spoke Kagome" filled with hate.

"No...! Kagome don't do this...! Yelled out Sango" trying to brake though Koga's traps.

"Please Kagome, we know how bad Inuyasha hurt you, but this isn't right, this won't help anyone, mostly you, Spoke Miroku" seriously.

"Oh save it...! Yelled Koga" seriously. "You, aren't going to make me regret this moment, Because as soon as, Inuyasha's dead, I'll be free...! Yelled Kagome" smiling evilly.

As Kagome release the arrow, everyone was screaming, the words, Don't do it, No.

Within seconds, Inuyasha, fell under Kagome's arrow of sealing. After that happen, Kagome and Koga left.

Sango and Miroku, cut all the villagers lose, from the traps. After that Sango, tried to remove the arrow, but wouldn't come out. unfortunately Inuyasha, wasn't coming back.

Sango, wanted Revenge on Kagome, this was totally uncalled for. Every time, they thought they got Kagome corner, Koga would allow his wolves to attack.

Kagome was queen of Koga's new pack, Kagome even killed Iyame too. Koga was happy, that he won Kagome.

Miroku, and Sango, went looking for powerful priestesses, that might be able to remove the arrow, but no such luck.

Finally they gave up, when Sango gave birth to her twin Daughters. Kohaku, tried to help too. every woman, would tried to pull the arrow out.

Were unsuccessful.

During this time, Sesshomarou, wanted Kagome's head, for killing Inuyasha. That was his, job to kill him.

Then again, even though He'd never say it out loud, but He was sad to see his brother die, the way he did.

Even though, sealing isn't really dying, It's like a coma, suck between two world, life and death.

Never ending, nightmare, that you can't wake up from.

That's it for Kagome's Revenge part 2, hope you enjoyed.


	5. 20 Years of waiting for Inuyasha

A New Girl A new Journey.

"SO over time, Sango and Miroku were forced to give up there plans of freeing Inuyasha, For known of them could help him, For in there magic alone just wasn't strong enough to break Kagome's magical spell, They tried a few other priestess too, But no one could be of help, But they never stop hoping that one day he would return to them, For there was hope there was always a way, And they wouldn't rest until they found a women strong enough to break Kagome's spell.

So as the years went by they waited and waited for so long, It had been almost to the day 20 years since that awful day, Sango and Miroku had there own troubles into there own relationship quite a few times, For Sango and Sesshomarou seem to be in love, And Miroku well he was in love more the she was, But in the end they ended back up together, But I will get to that later, Now as it had been 20 years, scent that day.

Sango and Miroku had 5 kids. 1 boy and all the rest were girls.

Hana, was there first born, witch is also a twin, She had her mother's hair, but far longer then her mothers, and had her father eyes. The 2nd her Sister was name Harumi, with the same hair color, just shorter then her sisters, she, cut her at the back of, her neck, and has her eyes the same.

The 3rd was a Son, Called Kazuo. He had his Mothers nose and Eyes, his hair was black as night. The 4th, is just like her father, black hair, blue eyes, they name her Hinata.

The 5th, was surprising. She was light brown hair, it just wasn't as dark as the others. She as green eyes, her mother nose and ears like her too, They called her Takara.

Rin, Called her 2 daughters, Kazue she look just, like her daddy's features, mostly the face. There 2nd, child was Just like Rin with Dark black hair, with blue eyes, and her daddy's freckles.

Unfortunately, Keada, died 7 years after, Inuyasha's was sealed. She put Miroku, in charge of the village.

They protected it, the best they could.

Rin, took it a pond herself to protect Inuyasha's sword. Kohaku, marry Rin,

Sesshomarou, waiting till Rin, turn 17, to allow Kohaku to Mate with her, they had 2 kids, and that was all. Sesshomarou, was still watching over Rin, like an overly protective Father.

Kagome and Koga had 1 daughter, she was spoiled rotten. Look like them both.

Black hair, with her mothers eyes. Sora, was what they called her.

But this is where, this chapter stops, here, Story to be continue.

So can someone save Inuyasha. keep reading and find out. review please.


	6. The Attacks On Sailor Moon's Life

A New Girl A new Journey.

So as the years went by, Serena and the scouts began to drift away from each other, But she didn't know what cause this, Jupiter and the others have never be so cold before, Sometimes it felt like a dark spell took over them, But she couldn't find anything on them, Even Luna and Artemis couldn't figure it out.

Serenity tried to use the power of the sliver crystal to clear there minds, But it didn't work, Something was blocking out there love for her, But afterwards for awhile they all acted like a team for a short time, But in wasn't to last, Let's begin the chapter enjoy.

Meanwhile in the future.

As another monster attempted to take the lives of the humans energy, Sailor Moon and The Scouts showed up to the fight, But The others felt like they weren't really needed much anymore, Sailor Moon was over powering them all and the bad guys. Sailor Moon, was battling yet, another monster. Sailor Moon, use her Moon Rod to destroyed the enemy.

"It would appear we were once again, Of no use to her, Whispered Sailor Mercury" upset. "let's face it, She's doesn't even need us, She's nothing but a theft, Spoke Sailor Mar's whispering back to them all.

"How could we allow this to happen once again, We deserve to be the stronger scouts, It's our job to protect the planet not hers, She just the princess, That I am beginning to really hate protecting, Say's Sailor Venus" seriously. "I have no idea, But someone should put her down, So a new leader can take her place, Replied Tuxedo mask" honestly. 'Agreed, Whispered them all together.

"Sailor Moon you were great, Spoke up Luna" proud of her.

"She wasn't that Good, We did a much better job then Sailor Moon, Spoke up Sailor Mars" seriously. "Yeah, She's just taking all the glory for herself theses days, She should give us our powers back, Replied Sailor Venus" coldly.

"You are nothing but a job theft, It's not enough that you get to have the crystal and crown, Now you get all the powers in the universe, That's totally not fair Sailor Moon, Spoke up Sailor Mar's Pissed off.

"Girls you know why, My parents gave them to me, Theses powers were my rightful birth rights, So why can't you expect that, Spoke up Sailor Moon" seriously. "Why don't you just Run on home you traitor, Says Sailor Venus" seriously.

"Why can't you all understand, That it's not my flaut it was My parents gifts to me, Why can't you let it go...! Yelled Sailor Moon" emotional.

"That's not going to happen, You stolen our powers, What's the point of being scouts if you are the solo Sailor scout warrior, Sailor Moon It's not fair to us...! Yelled Sailor Jupiter" seriously.

"I'm sorry, I wish things could go back to the way they were before all of this, But I can't get rid of this power, I have to hold onto it, To protect it, Only one of pure heart can hold it's great power, It's dangerous to you all, I am only protecting you, I love you guys more then anything, You've always stood behind me, So please be there for me now, Replied Sailor Moon" sadden.

"Not this time Serenity, You have taking everything we have, There's no point for us to be scouts anymore then, Because you can be the solo scout now, Spoke up Sailor Venus" honestly. "You've taken everything from us, Now we will take everything from you, Say's Sailor Mercury" coldly. "Girls please don't make me fight you? Asks Serena" begging for them to understand.

"You girls need to stop this now, She's your leader, You can't disown her, Spoke up Artemis" seriously. "If you line yourself with that traitor Artemis, Then you are no longer welcome at home with me anymore, Because it's time we have a new leader, Say's Sailor Venus" seriously.

"Girls stop it now, You are falling into the powers of the crystals traps, You are all being obsessed with these powers, There not yours to take, Each of these crystals are powerful, But they were given to the moon to protect and care for, In the wrong hands they could destroy everything, Now stop this now...! Yelled out Luna" honestly.

"Then she should be in our heads then, That way Serena isn't written higher then the rest of us, We are all suppose to be equal, But now she is the supreme ruler over these planets and the Earth, It's not fair...! Yelled out Sailor Mars" coldly.

"I am afraid this friendship is over Sailor Moon, The next time we meet, It will be your last day on earth, We will take out powers back, You will be defeated by us, No longer shall we bow to you, Or the moon, Spoke up Tuxedo Mask" seriously. "You guys, Can't mean this, Please don't do this, Say's Sailor Moon" crying.

"Those eyes won't work on us anymore, We are done taking orders from you, So get out of our way, Now have a nice life, But watch your back because you never know when we will attack, Spoke up Sailor Mars" threatening her.

As she walk away from everyone. For the last 4 years, scents they found peace but now something was different with the team. Sailor Mars, refused to listen to Sailor Moon, And the others began to agree with Rai. Ever since that last battle.

Serena grew in powerful strength She climb the latter of success, She had no choice, In her last battle, Everyone was being hurt by a really powerful monster, Sailor Moon couldn't continue watching everyone get hurt, So she called forth,for powers to protect the ones she loved.

As once again she, was face to face with, Her Mother Queen Serenity, But this time she wasn't alone. There was, a man with her, He was her father they both put there powers together and it took 9 different jewels it was, like looking at the Rainbow crystals, again.

These crystals, form inside Serena's crystal, but also form inside her body, to where she no longer had to become Sailor Moon, all the time, only when her opponent is stronger.

Queen Serenity, was happy that she could finally past these crystals to her daughter.

Each crystal was held in the Moon Kingdom they were gifts to the Princess of the of her birth. The crystals, were from each of the nine planets it was to help the princess rule all nine planets. But the crystals were to powerful for the others to handle, SO each of the kingdoms bought there crystals to the moon for safety in the hands of Queen Serenity, Who now pass it on to her daughter Princess Serena.

After the girls heard of this they got angry, Because Sailor Moon no longer needed to call a upon there powers, They began thinking that She was a theft.

Serenity healed the Earth, But refused the Kingdom. She relies, that it wasn't, what the people truly needed, Everyone could go to school, and live there dreams.

Sailor Mars, took over trying to dethroned Serena.

Serena, didn't like her friends, lack of support. The girls, started giving Serena, the cold shoulder they wouldn't talk to her they kick her out of the group, they deleted her from there phones, and refuse to help her.

Darien agreed with the girls and dump Serena, plus tried to kill her.

Everyone had, left her, betrayed her even, they attack her one night, causing Serena, too lose her parents and her baby brother. They all, left her.

Serena, was angry, with them all.

She fought, team all off, for as long as she could. So what will, Serenity do now, story to be continue.


	7. Sailor Moon On the Run For Her Life

A New Girl A new Journey.

As the last for weeks had gone by, Sailor Moon hadn't been so railed up in her hole life, She tried everything to break into her old friends heads, But they had completely shut her out, They wanted the crystal back, They wanted there powers to be the stronger ones, They were tired of following Sailor Moon, Like her faithful doggies, No more would they take orders, Not even the man that swore to love her until the end of time would betray her as well, Darien took his sowrd and tried to kill her once more, As she jumped out of the way, She hit them all with an ice attack trying to escape.

Let's go to the battle.

"Give it up Sailor Moon, You can't run forever, Says Sailor Uranus" seriously. "Uranus world Shaking...! Yelled out Sailor Uranus{ throwing her attack, at in old shack.

"Moon...! Sparkling Twilight...! Attack...! Yelled out Sailor Moon" fighting back to protect herself.

They all were push back.

"Luna, Artemis, I can't keep doing this, for much longer...! Yelled out Sailor Moon" running away. "I need to rest my powers, Says Sailor Moon" tirelessly. "Wait let's go, up there, Spoke Artemis" weakening.

Sailor Moon, ran up the shrine steps. She was wounded, from Sailor Mars, fire attack. Mercury tried to drown her. Venus was trying to keep her blinded and Jupiter tried to shock her to death.

Serena, got to the top of the shrine steps, and fainted right outside the wells house, turning back into just Serena.

"What's going, on Katana...! Yelled out a fully grown Sota" concerned.

Kagome's Brother. He was married, at 21, his daughter was no older, the he was, when he first met Inuyasha like 7, 8 years old, something like that, He became a high school, teenage father, his ex dump the child on him, and ran away one night. She look just like him, some like to say, she looks just like her grandmother Grace.

Brown hair, like her mothers. back to the story.

"Daddy, there's a woman, outside she looks hurt...Yelled back Katana" worried. "A women hurt, What, could it be Kagome, Whispered Sota" running outside.

"See she hurt, we better help her, Spoke Katana" gently. "She, is in bad shape, don't worry Katana, I'll help her, Replied Sota" seriously.

As he pick her, up he notice the two cats watching him.

As he took her inside, He cleaned the wounds, the best he knew how too. He place a wet cloth over her head.

Meanwhile with the girls.

"I don't see her anywhere, Spoke Sailor Venus" honestly. "I can't even pick up anything threw my computer, Says Sailor Mercury" seriously. "She, couldn't of gotten very far, with those wounds, Replied Sailor Jupiter" honestly.

"You girls go get some rest, I'll keep looking for her, and when I do,I'll call you, Says Darien" seriously. "We'll pick up where we, left of tomorrow, also, Spoke Sailor Neptune" gently. "Great, see you all tomorrow, Spoke Sailor Mars" serious.

"Sailor Pluto follow her every move, Says Darien" determinated.

"Right of course, Replied Sailor Pluto" smiling. "I'll call upon the forces of Fire, To find her, Spoke Sailor Mars" honestly. "Great, idea, That little bitch doesn't get to get away with taking our planets crystals, Replied Sailor Jupiter" angry. "Yeah, you said it, Spoke Sailor Venus" seriously.

"Now go get some sleep, tomorrow we go Moon hunting, Replied Darien" smiling. As they retreated, back to there home.

Meanwhile back with Serena.

As Serena came too, she found herself, in a bed. But where was She, how she get here.

"I see, your awake, are you feeling better? Asks a small child" smiling. "Ah...! Who are you? Asks Serena" confused. "I'm Katana, Replied Katana" smiling. "That's a very beautiful name Katana, Says Serena" respectfully.

"Thank you, what's your name? Asks Katana" curious. "My name, Is Serena, Replied Serena" smiling. "Pretty name, Says Katana" smiling.

"Thank you, for taking care of me little one, but I should go, Before they find me, Spoke up Serena" trying to stand up.

She started to fall, Till she found herself in a Man's arms.

"Clumsy Me, Says Serena" trying to get up. "Your still hurt, Replied Sota" honestly. "I've got to go, Says Serena" sacred. "Not like this, your not, Now here, eat this, Spoke Sota" seriously.

"Oh...! My god, Food...! Yelled out Serena" forgetting she hadn't eaten anything in days." Wow...! You were really hungry, weren't you, Asks Katana" giggling. "I guess, I was, Replied Serena" honestly blushing.

"You should be fine, to move in a day or so, Spoke Sota" seriously. "Thank you for your help, but I've got to get out of Tokyo fast before they come for me, Replied Serena" serious.

"Your, not running, from the cops are you? Asks Sota" curious. "No, I'm running for my life...! Yelled Serena" terrified. "Why? Asks Katana" sadly.

"It's complicated to explain, Spoke Serena" honestly. "My Daddy, can help you, Spoke Katana" seriously. Isn't that, right Daddy? Asks Katana" serious.

"Katana, please go play, I need to talk with the nice girl, Alone, Spoke up Sota" honestly.

"But...! why can't I stay? Asks Katana" sadden. "Big people talk, Replied Sota" seriously. "Fine, I'll go play with my toys outside, Spoke Katana upset. "Why are you, running for? Asks Sota" curious. "It's, really hard to explain, Replied Serena" honestly.

"What, did you say your name was? Asks Sota" confused. "It's Serena, Replied Serena" respectfully. "Well Serena, You may not believe me, but I've seen things, most people don't, So you can trust in me, Spoke Sota" honestly.

"So have I, Replied Serena" seriously. "Serena, why do these people want to hurt you? Asks Sota" concerned.

"My powers, The Sailor Soldiers, have Betrayed Me, I'm Sailor Moon, and there hunting me down, to kill me, Replied Serena" crying.

"Sailor Moon, I thought so, You have strong magic, Spoke Sota" gently. "How did you know? Asks Serena" surprised. "My family, that own this shrine are long time Priest or Priestesses, Spoke Sota" honestly. "Oh I see, Replied Serena" understanding him very well.

"Look, I've got all 8 Soldiers, coming after me is there anything, here that could possibly be of use to me, Says Serena" honestly. "Unfortunately no...! there's not, Replied Sota" seriously. "Besides the well, this place is unless, Spoke Sota" honestly.

"The well, what is this well, you speak of? Asks Serena" curious .

"It's use to be magical, My Sister Kagome, use it to travel back in time, to the warner states aria, back when Humans and Demon's, live side bye side, Spoke Sota" seriously.

"The well that means, I can get out of here and become stronger with theses new powers, and then come back and fight them all, Replied Serena" hoping praying.

"But my Sister was the only one, who could pass threw it, Says Sota" honestly.

"I guess, then that going to have, to be a big gabble on my life, Spoke Serena" seriously. "I hope you, know what your doing, Replied Sota" honestly.

So will Sailor Moon's plan work, can she be saved. keep reading and find out.

to be continue.

to be continue.


	8. They Have Found Me

A New Girl A new Journey.

"As Souta and Serena continue to talk inside, About how she can possibly escape the evil sailor scouts, Souta only knows of the well Kagome once used, So now Serena was forced to use the old thing once again, But will it open for her is the question, Can the sliver crystal get her out of danger?

Meanwhile outside.

Katana, was kicking around her soccer ball, she was only playing, when some people show up.

"Excuse Me, Little girl have you seen this girl? Asks Sailor Pluto" seriously. Katana, seen Serena picture.

"Yes she inside with my daddy, Why who are you, Replied Katana" sacred kind of. "Let's, go get her...! Yelled out Mars" seriously.

"Ahhh...! screaming...! Serena...! Daddy...! Yelled out Katana" screaming. "Katana...! Yelled out Sota" extremely worried. "Hurry up and kill that kid, Says Sailor Mars" serious.

"What, we can't do that, Spoke Sailor Jupiter" honestly. "We can't risk anything getting out of hand, There's is already to big of a problem, Replied Darien" agreeing to kill Katana.

"Daddy...! Cried out Katana" crying. "Sorry kid, but orders are orders, Replied Sailor Uranus" getting ready to brake the little girls neak.

No...! Katana...! Yelled out Sota" fighting his way to her. "Moon inferno, Fire flash...! Yelled out Sailor Moon" attacking once again. Uranus dropped the girl.

"Run away Katana, hurry...! Yelled Sailor Moon" Seriously. "How dear you use the powers of my planet, of Mars...! Yelled out Sailor Mars" angry.

"Moon Ice bubbles, Blast...! Yelled out Sailor Moon" seriously. A huge, wave of bubbles crash, into the girls, removing Sota, from Darien.

"Sota, Katana, goodbye, I have to go now...! Yelled Sailor Moon" running to the well. "She getting away...! Yelled Sailor Mars" furious. "She use the powers of Planet Mercury on us...! Yelled Sailor Neptune" angry too.

"This, ice won't let go...! Yelled Sailor Jupiter" serious.

Mars use her fire power to break the ice. Sailor Moon, got to the well.

"This is it, No turning back now, Spoke Serena" praying. "Please magic well, open the gates of time, Whispered Serena" praying.

"Luna, Artemis jump inside my bag quickly, Says Serena" seriously.

"There's no, way out Serena, Now take this...! Now all together...! Yelled Sailor Mars" furiously

As they, all attack hit her, just enough to, make them, all think they kill her, But she jump into the well,

And it, open up. all the way till she hit the bottom.

Meanwhile while.

"Did we get her? Asks Sailor Venus" curious. "We must have are powers must have turn her into bones, cause look, Replied Sailor Mercury" seriously.

"There's bones, in the well, Spoke Sailor Mars" honestly. "We did it, Says Sailor Neptune" happy. "Where are crystals? Asks Sailor Uranus" seriously. "They must, have return to there rightful planets, were they belong, Spoke Sailor Pluto" honestly.

"Good, let's get out of here, Says Sailor Jupiter" serious. "That was to easy, Replied Darien" uneasy. "You can't possibly, believe she live though that, Spoke Sailor Mars" worried.

"Your right, it's crazy, Replied Darien" kissing Rai. "Yeah, now that a real leader, Spoke Sailor Venus" honestly. "Yeah give it up, for Queen Rai, and King Darien, Says Spoke Pluto" excited.

They all walk off, to celebrate there victory.

So what is, going to happen now, will Serena get her revenge. can she handle, her new powers.

keep reading and find out. to be continue.


	9. The New Women and Inuyasah's Return

A New Girl A new Journey.

"Last Time, Sailor Moon remember she got hit by the scouts, They hit her badly this time, But once she hit the well it open up all the way until she got to the other side. "She had come too in the well, She almost couldn't remember how she got down there, Until she thought about it, Her heart aced with the pain she was going though, He body was in bad shape for sure, As she stood up to climb out of the well.

Meanwhile on the other side of the well.

As Sailor Moon, look up she could see the blue sky. She was so tired, She felt weak but got up anyways.

She use her wings, to fly out. Her hair was like her normal style. and instead of her tira it was he moon mark. She as full white wings that she can hide, The crystal, is inside her soul.

Serena walk around the forest, She could hear children's voices, she needed sleep but push herself to keep walking, she figure it be best to leave any aria's with children, incase the others come threw the well too.

She couldn't afford to trust anyone. So she thought, Before all of a sudden, people were grabbing hold of her. As they sat there holding her down.

"Get off of me your reopening my wounds...Cried out Sailor Moon" in pain. "Let her get up, Spoke up Miroku" seriously. As much older Miroku, at the Age 40.

"Why did you come here? Asks Sango" at the age 38.

"I was only looking for a doctor, I didn't know that was a crime...! Yelled Serena" seriously. "Look at her, There's something different, about this girl, Spoke Some villagers" concerned.

"She needs help...! Yelled Rin" walking over to Serena. "Careful Rin, She could be evil, Spoke Miroku" seriously. "Yeah right, I Sailor Moon am no villain, Say's Sailor Moon" upset. "We can't trust much these days, Kagome's sending spies in no stop, How can we be sure your not working for her, Spoke up Sango" coldly. "Kagome who? Asks Sailor Moon" confused.

"You really have no idea do you? Asks Shippo" curious. "Not a clue, Spoke Serena" honestly. "She's not lying, say's Shippo" seriously. "Were sorry for this hardship act, But we have to careful around these times, Spoke Sango" letting her go. "I have no idea what everyone is going on about, I time travel here for one to escape death, I came out of the well, So if anything I should not be trusting you but I am so, Let me go, Say's Sailor Moon" coldly.

"Time travel? Spoke Miroku and Sango at the same time both shocked. "You came from the well? Asks Shippo" curious. "Yes but I had no choice too trust that it would save my life, Say's Sailor Moon" honestly.

"Why would you be on the run? Asks Rin" curious. "It's best you don't know, It's safer that way, Now I have to get far away from the well just in case, They come after me, Spoke up Sailor Moon" honestly.

"I don't know why, But for some reason, I know your not evil, She's good you guys, She's not apart of Kagome's pack, I know for sure she's not, Let her go, Spoke up Shippo" smiling. "How can you be so sure? Asks Sango" worried.

"She would have done something to us already, Plus with these wounds she looks to hurt to hurt anyone, Say's Shippo" honestly. "I swear to you all, On my parents death, I will not hurt anyone, SO please let me go, Replied Sailor Moon" pleading.

"What do you think Miroku? Asks Sango" worried. "I guess we can't judge her, We don't know her, So I guess we could give her the befits of the doubt, Replied Miroku" honestly.

"It's okay your safe with me, I'm Rin and I'll have you healed in no time, Says Rin" giving a friendly smile. "Thank you, But I should just be heading out, Replied Serena" calmly. "None since your staying until your healed, And that is an order, Spoke up Sango" honestly.

"But then Sailor Moon felt something big and mean coming there ways. "Something is coming right for us all, Spoke up Sailor Moon" scenting something evil. "I feel it too, We have to get ready for battle, Say's Miroku" seriously.

Everyone prepare yourselves for a fight, It would appear Kagome's at it again, She's sending more Demons at us, Spoke Shippo coming back down to the ground. "Dam it...! Yelled out Sango" seriously.

"I am guessing were in trouble now? Asks Sailor Moon" curious. "Very much, Spoke Shippo" honestly. "How can I help? Asks Sailor Moon" curious. "Just stay out of the way, Say's Sango" throwing her weapon already. Everyone went into the fight.

But all of a sudden some more demon's attack again.

"Ahhh...! More Demon's...! Yelled out everyone" seriously. As Sango threw her big weapon. Kohaku use his own weapon. Miroku use his staff. Some were becoming injured.

Sailor Moon cut the ropes, with a little knife. As she thought about the best moves to attack with, She didn't want anyone getting hurt right now, So she used more gentle spells but still powerful. "Moon Thunder...! Dragon...! Crash...! Yelled out Sailor Moon.

Everyone turn around and was surprised by this power. As more Demon's came out, Sailor Moon, attack with everything, she had. As she hit them like crazy, She killed most of them until she got hit. She got slammed into Inuyasha's body. Where he was suck.

"So about that, Guy, Spoke up Sailor Moon" gently. But then notice his arrow in his chest. She looked over him, He looked like he had been there for years or something. "Who are you? Asks Serena" curious. "Watch out...! Scream out Miroku" worried.

As Sailor Moon was grabbed by the monster, It was holding her ageist the tree. Pushing her up ageist Inuyasha's body. "Hold on, I am coming just hold on for awhile longer, Spoke up Sango" concerned. Throwing her weapon.

"Oh no I can't breath, I'm running out of energy, Say's Sailor Moon" tirelessly. "I've used to much magic, I have getting to exhausted, Whispered Sailor Moon" feeling drained.

As Miroku, threw a few spiritual words, to kill a few demons. Hana use her weapon too. they all were fighting them off. "The demon surrounding Sailor Moon bit her locket. Causing her to untransformed back into her human self.

"I need to think of something fast, Or else I am done for, I can't let this end, I have to get my revenge, I have to get my thrown and crown back, I can't let this be the end, I didn't survive the scouts attack to die here, No way I will not give up, Whispered Serena" exhausted but trying to keep fighting.

As she watched people dying and getting hurt, This Kagome person must be really evil, She didn't know her, But she wasn't sure what to do, She was looking up at this demon boy. "Can he help us? Asks Serena" curious.

"No...! Yelled out a few villagers. So many are dying, We have to push back and rethink this war, Say's Miroku" seriously. "There dying...! Mom, Dad, We can't hold of Kagome's demon's attacks much longer, Spoke Hana" seriously.

"We know, If only Inuyasha, were here, Replied Shippbo" scared. "No more, I can't allow this to continue to happen, Think Serenity isn't there anyone who can defeat all these Monsters, Thought Serena" seriously.

"Wait this Guy behind me, Perhaps if I wake this Demon up, He just might fight off all of these Demon's, Well I'm not sure about this, But something as to be done, So Here goes nothing, Whispered Serena" seriously.

Screaming...! Screaming...! Everyone was being attack.

"That's enough...! I am Princess Serenity and I will not allow this, Please Sliver crystal, Help them, Take my powers and awaken this Demon...! Cried out Serenity's" soul.

Howling...! As Inuyasha's body began pulsing. As everyone heard this sound, they all look back at the tree, they all Seen Sailor Moon's body glowing too then it stop. Inuyasha's claws flex out, and his eyes open.

"Inuyasha...! Spoke up both Sango and Miroku" surprised. "But how? Asks Miroku" shocked. "That girl broke Kagome's Spell, Spoke Rin" smiling. "She the one, she's the one to come and save us, She's come to break the spell, Replied Shippo" excited.

"It's truly her, The girl we've been waiting for, She could save us all, She is the one we've been waiting for, She's finally here? Spoke Miroku" smiling. "Why Her though? Asks Kohaku" confused.

Serena, open her eyes, Her crystal told her to remove the arrow. So she reach up, grabbing hold of the arrow.

Inuyasha, seen everyone screaming out demons, 5 different people who called out his name. Then, there was this girl suck to him it was just like the time Kagome, woke him up from Kikyo's spell, but this time, it was Inuyasha's turn for Revenge, on Kagome.

"Who the hell are you? Asks Inuyasha" coldly. "Thank goodness you've awaken, I am thankful please help them I beg of you, Spoke up Serena" respectful.

"She's reaching for the arrow...! Yelled out Shippo" seriously. As Sailor Moon, pulled with her hole straight, and the arrow shattered, Sailor Moon fell to the ground.

After that Inuyasha attack every freaking demon in site. Inuyasha, finish them off.

"Don't let them get away...! Yelled out Miroku" worried. "Inuyasha turned around using his full power to the best he could. He claw his way though them all.

"Huh...! Not much of a challenge, Spoke Inuyasha" coldly.

"Inuyasha... were so happy to have you back, Cried out Sango" hugging him. "Who, the hell are you? Asks Inuyasha" seriously. "Inuyasha it's us your friends, Spoke up Shippo" honestly.

"Shippo, is that you your so tall, You've grown up a lot, Replied Inuyasha" confused. "Yes he is, we all have just age, Spoke Miroku honestly. "God, your all old, Says Inuyasha" serious.

"Yeah I'm 40, years old, that what happen when, your sealed to a tree, for 20 years, Replied Miroku" honestly. "20 years, But just yesterday was my day, Spoke Inuyasha" confused.

"Mom and Dad thought you'd, never wake up, Spoke Kazuo" honestly. "But he wasn't kidding you are strong, Say's Auna" honestly. They both were around teens ages. He was like 13 years old now, She looked 15 years old.

"Who are they, Am I suppose to know them? Asks Inuyasha" seriously. "No you wouldn't know them, Because they weren't born then, Inuyasha meet our children, This is are, Son Kazuo and Daughter Auna, Say's Sango" honestly.

"So you finally got your family you both always wanted, Says Inuyasha" gently. "Yeah a family of 7 is a full house that's why, I stay far away they have 5 kids, Spoke Shippo" seriously.

"I'm happy for you both, honestly, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

As Inuyasha's eyes landed, back on Sailor Moon, The girl that removed that cursed arrow. "Is she, one of your kids? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "No, she isn't, She came from somewhere else, Replied Sango" honestly. "is she at least a Friend? Asks Inuyasha" leading over her body.

"No, we don't even really know much about her, Before those demons attack us, We caught her near the old well, But she said she came out of the well, That she time travel her to escape death, So I really don't know if she lying or not, But she's not a spy for Kagome that's for sure, We don't know everything about her yet, Spoke Miroku" seriously.

"She's a time traveler like Kagome? She's a Stranger, Says Inuyasha" curious. "Yeah, But she did save us all by freeing you, We owe her one for now, We can asks more questions about why she is here later, Spoke Sango" honestly. "But she does got some nasty wounds that needs to be taking care of, Says Rin" honestly.

"Kagome...! Yelled out Inuyasha" grabbing hole of Rin. "Inuyasha...! Stop...! That's Rin, She's not Kagome, Spoke up Sango" helping out. "Rin, You've changed a lot you look just like her now, I can't believe It's you, Spoke Inuyasha" putting her down.

"It's Okay, I understand, I do look like her, It's my curse of good looks, Replied Rin" serious. "I'm sorry, Says Inuyasha" sadly. "Miroku, Can you carry this girl to our village, We can question her when she comes too, Spoke up Rin" seriously.

"Agreed getting this girl healed, Is important, plus we owe her one for breaking Kagome's spell, Replied Sango" seriously. "I don't owe her anything, Spoke Inuyasha" seriously. "Oh...! Don't you start, Replied Rin" serious attitude.

Luna and Artemis went to Serena's body to make sure she was alive. "They both rubbed there heads ageist hers. They were very worried.

"It's alright, She will be alright, Spoke Rin" gently touching her. Miroku picked her up for now, But as soon as her body was moved, She snapped out of her sleep state, She was so sacred still she freaked out.

She punched Miroku pretty dam hard. She landed on the ground hurt. "Easy it's alright it's just us, Spoke up Sango" calming her down. "Oh...! It's you guys, God I am to out of it tonight, Say's Serena" tired. "Your exhausted, I can see you've use a lot of magic today, It's natural that you would be out of it, After a demon hunt that kind of happens, I should have been more gentle with you, Sorry about that, Replied Miroku" forgiving her.

"I am sorry for hurting you, I didn't mean too, Say's Serena" gently. "We forgive you, Now let's get you inside and healed up, Spoke Sango" honestly.

"I can't expect that, I am sorry, I am thankful that you didn't kill me, I am thankful for your help, But I must not stay in one spot too long believe me it's for the best, Goodbye, Replied Serena" picking the cats up and trying to walk way.

"But you can't, Your too hurt to be moving around, Spoke up Rin" honestly. "There's no need to worry right now, We can help you, We would like to know who your running from, Replied Miroku" honestly.

"It's the Sailor Scouts, Believe me they aren't nice, They call themselves hero's but there not, They do evil things to people now days, They will stop at nothing until they steal my power, I am protecting your village, SO please stay away from me, Spoke Serena" seriously.

"But we can help you with those at least, Say's Sango" worried. "Trist me, I don't know if I was followed though the well, I created a barrier for myself to hide behind, Hopefully they didn't follow but right now I am too tired to try and fell the time steam, Replied Serena" honestly.

"What kind of monsters are these girls, In case they do come though the well, What should we be on look out for? Asks Shippo" curious. "Short skits colored like the rainbow, Each one with terrible magic, The best way to survive them, Is to completely act like you've never heard of me, So Never mind me I'll leave right now, Spoke Serena" growling.

She walk right pass them, all.

"She needs help, Weather she is in trouble or not, She could get hurt out there, She's not even from this time, She could get hurt, By demons or something, Please someone go after her...! Yelled Rin" seriously.

"Alright, I will at least try to help her, But I am never doing anything for her again and if she give's Me attitude then I'm leaving her ass, Replied Inuyasha" honestly.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, Says Miroku" smiling. "Yeah, yeah shut up, Spoke up Inuyasha" seriously. Inuyasha, went looking for Serena surprising thing is, She was no where in site. The blood trial vanish.

He tried to find her, He gave up when he reach the lake side.

"Ahhh...! I give up...! Why the hell should, I care about some girl, It's her flaut if she dies, not mine...! Yelled out Inuyasha" honestly.

As He look at his reflection, He seen, that he was still in that wedding kimono, his ears went down, he was actually crying it hurt him, more then he thought.

He smelt horrible, so he look off in the dissent, he seen steam come up, from his old favorite hot spring. So he walk, over to it. But he stop in his tracks. He finally found Serena, He sat watching.

As Serena, removed her clothes, her body showed all her wounds, they were terrible wounds, Inuyasha was trying to attempt to guess where's Serena wounds came from.

As Serena, got into the hot spring cleaning her wounds. She made a herbal medicine, for herself. "She's smart, Whispered Inuyasha" watching her mix the herbs together.

"God this hurts, Says Serena" sadly. "You shouldn't, have been so careless, Serena you could have died, Spoke up Artemis" seriously. "What was I supposed do let those demon's, Kill all those villagers, Replied Serena" honestly.

"No, she's right Artemis, It's what was right, if she hadn't brought that Demon, back everyone could have been killed, Says Luna" concerned.

"This Kagome person they thought you worked for, She must be very evil for them to be on high guard around here, Spoke up Artemis" seriously. "So what do you think happened? Asks Serena" applying the medicine to her body. "They are being attack everyday it would appear until someone gives up in this war, She will keep hurting the innocent, Replied Artemis" honestly.

"I know where this is going you guys, But I can't be around people right now, It's safer for them to be far away from me, Spoke Serena" sadly.

"She's right Artemis, As much as we might want to help them out, We have our own worries to be worried about, Now isn't the time to be hero f the day, Replied Luna" honestly.

As Serena punched a rock and it smash into two half. But she ended up hurting herself more. "Don't hurt yourself, Spoke up Luna worried.

"I can't do anything to help anyone right now, I am getting so tired of running, I have to get my revenge or I will never be happy, I might never even have a future if I don't, I just can't keep fighting like this, I barely know my new powers, I am so confused, Why can't they understand that this is my birth right, Not there's, Say's Serena" crying.

"Someday we will be at peace again, I am sure of it, Maybe we weren't followed at all, Maybe we did trick them out thinking that they won with your still alive, That well was covered in bones, I am pretty sure they think you are dead, Perhaps we were able to pass though because the well sensed that we were in trouble, So it's powers awaken after all these years, Replied Luna" gently sitting close to her.

"Those Cats can talk, Spoke up Inuyasha" not hiding anymore.

Serena look up at him. "What do you want, I have nothing for you, Go back to the village, Say's Serena" seriously. "Did you, follow us? Asks Luna" curious.

"I came to bring her back to the village to get healed up, You are not in a safe place right now, SO let's go back to the village now okay, Replied Inuyasha" honestly.

"No thank you, I don't want to put everyone in danger, I am staying far away until I am sure I am strong enough to know the truth if I was followed or not, I must not be close to your village, I am sorry, The answer is no, Spoke Serena" trying to put more medicine on.

Inuyasha, came up behind Serena. He took hold of the bandaids everything. He started cleaning her with a wet cloth.

"What, are you doing? Asks Serena" serious tone voice. "Cleaning your wounds on your back, So don't say I didn't return the favor, Now sit still, If you won't let me bring you to the village, The lease you could do is let me heal you, Replied Inuyasha" serious too. "Ouch...! Hmm...! It's just a needle, Spoke Inuyasha" He was trying to finish trying to stitch, Serena's wounds.

"There now don't go picking, a fight with anything, until you get those wounds heal, Spoke Inuyasha" seriously. Serena stood up, putting on her normal clothes, from the future.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, Say's Serena" respectfully. "You know my name? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "Yours friends called you that, As soon as you were awake from the tree, Spoke Serena" honestly. "Oh...! Easy guess, anyways, Say's Inuyasha" looking at her clothes.

"Very sort clothes, But he knew where she came from, If it's true about what the others said about her, That she came though the well, She was a time traveler too. "He didn't like it already. He was already suspicious.

He took a deep breath. "You are a time traveler aren't you? Asks Inuyasha" sitting down next to her, But not to close to her.

"Yes, I came from the Future, The year 2016, Replied Serena" watching the stars. "Good, now that's settled, Go home this isn't a place for girls like you and Kagome, So leave because I'm not going, to protect your ass, Spoke Inuyasha" seriously.

"1st of all, don't you order me around, Your not the boss of me, If the well let me pass though it's because it knew I was in danger, 2nd I don't have a home to go back too, My parents, and my little brother were murdered, Plus I've got all my Ex best friends after Me, Plus Ex lover and there so angry with me, That there trying to kill me and 3rd, I'm not leaving here till I unlock my new powers..! Replied Serena" with attitude.

"Whatever, Spoke Inuyasha" glancing away from her eyes. Even though she had very beautiful eyes, But he felt her pain deep down, He could see it in her eyes, The sad emotions and angry as well.

But Inuyasha, Didn't want to trust her but then again, The girl seem to act like she been betrayed already, Plus she was on the run, She was either the good girl, Or she might be the evil one, How would they know who is evil and who is good, They don't know the scouts, All they knew of is what Sailor Moon told them, Maybe she was lair not telling the truth, They only have one half of the story.

"How can we trust your not the evil one, And they are the good people? Asks Inuyasha" coldly.

"How dear you...! I am not evil, I am a warrior who's lost everything because of those girls and my ex lover might I add, I am not a villain, I am good, I am very powerful person, They killed my family and friends, Because I wouldn't give them what they wanted, Because I can't give them what they want, I am a guardians over something so powerful there being obsessed with getting it...! Yelled out Serena" Who had just now slapped Inuyasha across the face.

He was stunned for a few seconds. "Fine, but I'm not going to babysit your ass, I'm no ones protector, Replied Inuyasha" honestly. "I never asks, for you to protect Me, Spoke Serena" serious voice.

"Good, now if you don't mind, I'm going to steal the hot spring, for a bath, Says Inuyasha" seriously. "It's all yours, Replied Serena" leaving. "Artemis, Luna...! Called out Serena" honestly. "Coming...! Yelled out Luna and Artemis" following her.

"Finally some hot nice warm water, Spoke up Inuyasha" relaxing. "God this feels so good, thought Inuyasha" blushing. As they left the grounds. Sailor Moon and the Cats left to find somewhere to hide out for while.

"What about this place, It looks abandon, Say's Luna" curious. "We must hind out until I can recover my energy, I haven't slept much these days, I am still healing from before too, Replied Serena" tired. "I am exhausted, Spoke up Serena" yawning.

"Us too, Let's sleep here for now, Later on we will get you something to eat, Say's Artemis" yawning too. "Thanks guys, Good thing I grabbed us a little bit of stuff from that shrine, Spoke Serena" unpacking things from that backpack Souta gave her.

"Thanks, Say's Luna eating the tuna cans, Her and Artemis were sharing. Serena picked at some of the snacks in her beg. She fell asleep afterwards.

"So how will everyone get out of this mess, Can Miroku make up a good plan, Will Inuyasha like to hear about what's all been happening for the last 20 years. Keep reading and find out, what happens next. To Be Continue.


	10. Miroku's Plan

A New Girl A new Journey.

Later that night, Inuyasha return to the village, Telling them all that the girl was fine, That he healed her wounds himself, because she didn't want to, put everyone in danger.

So everyone said, what the hell, and went to bed.

Rin returned Inuyasha's sword to him.

"Here I've looked after this for you, Says Rin" smiling. "Thank you, Spoke Inuyasha" taking his sword.

"We've made sure to return it to you if you ever came back, Says Kohaku" seriously. "Meow...! Spoke up Kirara" gently. "Thanks guys, But I'm surprised Sesshomarou, Didn't just run off with it, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

"He doesn't need it, He as His new powerful sword remember, Spoke Rin" gently.

"I remember, I'm going to bed now, I'll be sleeping outside tonight, Says Inuyasha" seriously.

"Goodnight, Replied Kohaku" respectfully. "We should get some sleep to before the kids wake up, Spoke Rin" seriously. "Yeah, I'm exhausted, Says Kohaku" yawning.

Throughout, the next day.

Miroku, told Inuyasha, about how Kagome was controling demons. And how she, was making there lifestyle a living hell.

"There's got to be a way, to defeat her without her knowing, Inuyasha's is back and alive, Spoke up Sango" seriously. "I think we can fine help, Besides I have a plan, Replied Miroku" seriously.

"Well there's got to be someone who could help us out, Unfortunately Inuyasha's powerful but, Kagome's spiritual powers are to strong for Him to go in it alone, Spoke Sango" seriously.

"And What plan do you supposed we do? Asks Inuyasha" honestly. "Because Kagome, is using the secret jewel, she got super speed and her powers have grown to much for just Inuyasha to handle alone on his own, Says Shippo" crossing his arms.

"And Koga is far worse then he use to be, Say's Miroku" honestly. "True, He's got a point there about her powers being to strong, Says Sango" seriously.

"Yeah, Even, Sesshomarou, and the kids are having a difficult, time breaking Kagome's barrier, and fighting with Koga, Replied Rin" honestly.

"Kids...! Ah, what kids? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "Rin and Kohaku are Married, They have 2 kids, Says Miroku" seriously.

"But Sesshomarou is married to someone, Spoke Miroku" nervously. "He's actually married, Who would Marry Him? Asks Inuyasha" curious.

"It's probably best that you didn't know that answer, Replied Shippo" nervous.

"Why? Asks Inuyasha" seriously. "Oh...! For heaven sakes, We might as well tell Him, Before he fines out the heartbreaking way, Spoke up Sango" seriously.

"Inuyasha, Your not going to like this answer, But Kikyo's not dead like we all thought she was, Spoke Rin" honestly.

"Kikyo's alive where is she at? Asks Inuyasha" seriously. "Well this is what happened, Kikyo came here to fine you, But found you sealed to the tree again, She tried to use Her powers to remove the arrow but Even she couldn't brake Kagome's arrow, Replied Miroku" honestly.

"Not even Kikyo could free me? Asks Inuyasha" surprised. "Yes but that Girl, last night did break Kagome's spell, Says Rin" seriously.

"Wait so what happen to Kikyo? Asks Inuyasha" worried. "She moved on with Her life, That Your brother gave to Her, Sesshomarou bought Kikyo's body to life again, Spoke Sango" honestly.

"Kikyo's Alive, Alive like a real breathing heart beating and flesh and blood? Asks Inuyasha" curious and excited. "Yes but sadly...! You better sit down for this, Next answer I give to you, Says Miroku" seriously.

"Why what happen? Asks Inuyasha" confused.

"Kikyo married your brother Sesshomarou, And they have 3 children together, Spoke Sango" honestly. "Say What...! Yelled Inuyasha" furiously.

"My brother as Half Demon, children and He Married My Ex lover? Asks Inuyasha" growling. "Yes, Sesshomarou, as change a lot, Kikyo's really tame him down, They will probably be passing though tomorrow, Spoke Shippo" seriously.

"Okay so everyone, is having kids and getting married, but Me...! Yelled Inuyasha" furious. "You'll, fine another girl someday, Spoke Miroku" honestly.

"Huh...! Fuck that, I'm done with women, all they are is players, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

"Not all girls and there are, nice women out there, Says Rin" smiling. "Not to me, they aren't nice, Replied Inuyasha" looking around.

Till he look around watching everyone around him, but someone was missing.

"Hey hold on a Minute, what happen to Keada, why isn't she here, I haven't seen her at all since I've been back? Asks Inuyasha" honestly.

Everyone took a minute to answer.

"Keada, died 7 years, After you were sealed, Replied Sango" with a sad face.

"She's gone, I didn't even get to say goodbye to her, Says Inuyasha" sadden. "Inuyasha, she love you too, Replied Rin" honestly. "Yeah, she knows how much, you care for her, Spoke Miroku" seriously.

"So anyways, what were you going to say, Miroku what's your plan? Asks Inuyasha" changing the subject. "Yeah, what were you going to say? Asks Sango" curious.

"Well, call me crazy, but back in the forest last night, that girl broke Kagome's spell without even trying really hard and before Kagome left she said that the person who could break her spell, Would have to be more powerful then herself, That Woman she used very unnatural powers, that humans don't have, Heck Kikyo couldn't even break it, Says Miroku" honestly.

"Unnatural powers? Spoke Rin" confused. "Yeah, like those weird powers of hers, she maybe the key, to helping Inuyasha, out with this task, Replied Miroku" honestly.

"No way...! Not Me, I'm not working with another teenage girl with there overly emotional problems...! Yelled back Inuyasha" seriously honest.

"Well at least this one can't sit you to the ground with just, 1 word, Spoke up Shippo" honestly. "Don't even go, there Shippo, Growled out Inuyasha" growling. "Okay, I'm sorry, Replied Shippbo" hiding behind, Hana.

"Shippbo grow up your a demon for god sakes, Spoke Hana" seriously. "Huh...! Spoke Shippo" upset.

"Hana, be nice to your brother, Replied Sango" gently. "Well sorry if, I think the brat could use, some growing up, Says Hana" cleaning her throwing stars.

"I agree with her, He does needs to grow up, Replied Inuyasha" seriously. "See even uncle Inuyasha, agrees with me, Spoke Hana" honestly.

"Miroku, dear please finish with what you were saying, Says Sango" changing the subject. "Oh right of course, Spoke up Miroku" honestly.

"Look, I'm sorry Inuyasha, But wreather you like it or not, if you don't get out there with this girl, then you'll never, have your revenge, because without this girl, Kagome will kill you, for sure, Say's Miroku" honestly.

"I'll go, with you, if you need, somebody you trust, Spoke Shippo" serious. "Inuyasha finally gave in, he said he go find, The weird girl. And then convince her to join them.

So that all for this chapter, till next time.


	11. The Truth About Everything that Happened

A New Girl A new Journey.

Later that, Day the boys went out looking for Sailor Moon.

As Inuyasha, was ahead of the group like always.

"So Hana seems to act, Just like her, Mother doesn't she? Asks Inuyasha" smiling. "Yeah, she is, she trains with Sesshomarou's and Kikyo's Daughters, But they are best friends, just like Sesshomarou, and Sango, have become, Spoke Miroku" honestly.

"Sesshomarou and Sango, are friends when that happen? Asks Inuyasha" seriously. "A year after you, were sealed, Replied Shippo" seriously.

"Wow...! My brother isn't only, a Father to Two twin Half demons, but he's also become friends with humans, And Married to one, Spoke Inuyasha" grumpy.

"Yeah, It's weird, Alright at first he had me worried, Replied Miroku" seriously. "Why would you be worried? Asks Inuyasha" curious.

"But he's still an asshole to the rest of us, only Sango and Rin, he likes, Replied Shippo" seriously.

"Just the girls, huh..! Spoke Inuyasha" honestly. "That's why, I said he makes, me uneasy, Replied Miroku" honestly. "Why? Asks Inuyasha" seriously.

"Sesshomarou, and Sango, had a love thing with each other, Before Kikyo was rescue by Sesshomarou, Spoke Miroku" honestly.

"What do you mean? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "Hana and Her sister, Are not my daughters, There Sesshomarou's children, Says Miroku" curious.

"Sango, cheated on you? Asks Inuyasha" surprised as hell.

"It's not all her flaut, Says Miroku" sadden. "What do you mean? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "I lost myself for while, When you were sealed away, I blame myself for not protecting everyone and Sango said it wasn't my flaut, Afterwards I started hitting on, other girls flirting with them again, Says Miroku" honestly.

"How could you do that to, Sango, She loved you...! Yelled Inuyasha" upset. "I know but for some stupid reason, I cheated too and our 3 children, are not from Sango, There from 3 other women, Hana and Harumi, are from Sesshomarou, The 3rd was my Son, Kazuo from Carrie, I saw for almost a year, Then the 4th is Hinata, Victoria had Her, The last one is from me and Sango together, Takara she is the only one out of our children we had together, Replied Miroku" seriously.

"But why would you do this to, Sango and She you? Asks Inuyasha" confused.

"Well the first, few try's, Sango she miscarriage, 3 times and for some stupid reason, I thought it was because of Me and She just couldn't hold on, to either one, So I cheated on, her and sometime down the line Sango, found out about me cheating, Says Miroku" sadly.

"She was heart broken to the core, Spoke Kohaku" seriously.

"I was so blind by hating Kagome and wanting revenge, But I never stop to realize that, I was hurting Sango, And Sesshomarou, and Kikyo, weren't together at time some how they both, fell in love with each other, they slept together a few times and Sango, was a mother to twin half demon, daughters, and I blame myself, I couldn't be mad at her, but Sesshomarou is still in love with Sango, but She still wanted me, that's when I woke up, I came home to her, every night and Sesshomarou, He let her go, he gave Hana and Her Sister two beads to put around there neck, and it would hide there demon, powers from the villagers, That's the truth we all agreed it was, best for us all that they didn't need to know, After all He's in love with Kikyo, Replied Miroku" honestly.

"Dam that's a lot, of drama, Replied Inuyasha" honest. "Well, now you know, the truth, everything isn't how it use to be, but we try to move on, Says Miroku" seriously. "I understand, believe me, I do, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly.

"So witch way did you say, she took off in? Asks Shippo" changing the subject.

So they were out, once again looking for, the weird girl.

That's it for this chapter, I know I said I wasn't going to change, the story much, but I felt like a lot, of things can happen in 20 years, So I wanted to had something really strong to happen.

so next chapter will be up soon.


	12. Have To Pertain to be Man And Wife

A New Girl A new Journey.

Last time Inuyasha found out the truth about a lot of things, Sango and Miroku having kids with other people supposedly, Plus is ex lover Kikyo is married to his brother, Now let's see how fair things are going to go, Will Inuyasha be able to expect that or not? Let's continue, where we left off at.

As they looked for the girl, But she was no where in site for days, They kept looking, Inuyasha was catching her scent but sometimes it would disappear because of the rain washing it away, But they just had to find her, But the farther they looked the more Miroku be came nervous.

"Is something wrong? Asks Inuyasha" picking up on his nervous behaviors. "We are in Kagome's woods now, Sango and I haven't been though here since well 20 years ago, Say's Miroku" nervous.

"Why did something happen here, She had no reason to hurt you, I don't understand why she would hurt you guys, You didn't hurt her, I did, Spoke Inuyasha" clueless.

"That's just it, We took your side over hers, After what happen too you, Kagome gave us a choice to make peace so, Our village would be safe, Keada went to meet with her that day, To try and talk some sense into her, We all did, Replied Shippo" sadly.

"And what did she say? Asks Inuyasha" worried.

"She said if we took her back, And became her friends again, She would leave our village alone, Because she never hated us, Just you, She wanted to make peace not war, If we join her on her side, Things would be better for everyone, Spoke Kohaku" honestly. "I am guessing you guys refused her, Otherwise she wouldn't be attacking like the other day, Say's Inuyasha" worried.

"Your right, We did refuse her offer, The Kagome we all knew once is nothing but a monster now, She's drinking demon blood, She is no longer sweet Kagome, It's like her spirit within her killed herself, Replied Miroku" seriously.

"I wish there was something to change her back, But she is far gone, She is no longer the same as she use to be, Say's Shippo" sadly. "She abandon us all, Shippo she tricked us all, Spoke up Inuyasha" angry.

"Let's change the subject, We need to get out of this place, Before Kagome's spies find us, Spoke Kohaku" seriously. "He's right we better start running, Say's Miroku" honestly.

Afterwards they got the mountain side.

"We should be safe here for while, Spoke Miroku" honestly. "I am afraid I can no longer track that girl, It's just like that night I went looking for her, I lost her scent, It's like she flew off into the air, I can't smell her anymore, Say's Inuyasha" honestly.

"I thought you said you did find her? Asks Miroku" curious. "I did, When I stopped looking for her, Found her at the hot springs cleaning her own wounds, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly. "So basically you found her without looking for her, Say's Kohaku" seriously.

"Let's head back tore's the village, We have no idea if she left back home, She could have left already, Maybe I was wrong to think she could save us, Spoke Miroku" seriously. It wasn't a stupid idea, Say's Kohaku" gently patting him on the back.

"You know Come to think about it, I don't even remember what her name was, We don't even, know her name, Spoke up Kohaku" thinking about it. "I think she called herself Moon something, Say's Miroku" trying to remember. "I can't remember either, Say's Shippo" gently.

Inuyasha, remember those cats calling, the girl by her name. "I believe it was Serena, Spoke up Inuyasha" gently. "What, what did you say? Asks Miroku" curious.

"Those two cats that were with her they could talk, They called her Serena, Replied Inuyasha" seriously. "Inuyasha don't you find it odd, Spoke Miroku" suspicious. "About What? Asks Inuyasha" seriously.

"Inuyasha Cats don't talk, I told you this girl isn't human, Says Miroku" honestly. "Do you think, she a sorceress? Asks Kohaku" who had been, listening to everything.

"No...! Not even a female Wizard could make up, that much power, Although witches are powerful but not this chick, She was like out of this world powerful, Replied Miroku" seriously.

Then, all of a sudden, a bright light flash up in front of them, Maybe about 2 miles away but they could see it.

"What was that? Asks Kohaku" confused. "I don't know, But I am guessing I think we've found our girl, Let's go check it out, Spoke up Miroku" seriously. "Come on, Kirara...! Called out Kohaku" seriously.

They all travel as fast as possible Till they stop, running.

"You were right it's her, Whispered Kohaku" gently. "Look there she is, Says Shippo" gently. "Be quite Shippbo, Says Miroku" pushing them all to hide behind bush and trees.

"Why are we hiding? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "I wanted to see this girls powers up front, Spoke Miroku" gently. Sailor Moon, could feel there energy, she knew, who they were.

"Moon Frozen...! Heart...! Attack...! Yelled out Sailor Moon" as her ice crystal made an ice land. "Huh...! Nice work Serena, Spoke Artemis" smiling. "That's nothing, watch this, Replied Serena" honestly. "Moon Meter...! Shower...! Yelled out Sailor Moon" seriously.

"As she glowed brightly her attacks hit everywhere the ground the sky, She began glowing so much. She was beautiful.

The attack, did a great deal, of damage, to the mountain side plus the attack came falling like a mater shower, It hit into the wolves area. Inuyasha, Miroku and everyone else heard the wolves going crazy.

"I think you might have made them bad, Spoke Luna" laughing. "Please they don't know it came from me, It's was meter shower, Say's Sailor Moon" smirking. "You are so right, That was amazing, Replied Artemis" smiling.

"Hmm...! As Sailor Moon felt someone near by, It was in that moment, She thought she heard and felt the monk and the Half Demon's energy.

"You see that, That's not human, I told you she was strong, Whispered Miroku" Seriously. "She could be a demon, Replied Kohaku" suspicious. "Nope, She's to gentle of a spirit, I can tell, if she was a demon, but she still dangerous never the less, Replied Miroku" gently.

"Why, don't you all quit hiding and come out, I know your watching Me, Even though I told you to stay away from me, ...! Called out Sailor Moon" loudly.

"She knew we were here, the hole time, Spoke Shippo" seriously. "We, came to talk to you, Replied Kohaku" gently. "So then talk, Spoke Sailor Moon" never changing her attitude.

"Look I know you said you couldn't stay in our village, Because you were worried, So we came to asks for another way of help, Say's Miroku" honestly. "Like what? Asks Sailor Moon" curious.

"The demon's, That have been attacking us, They all work for someone that wants to destroy us, We need your help, Says Miroku" honestly.

"This person carrying a pink jewel, that's turning more black then pink, and travels with around with a little Half demon with her, Not to mention a real bitch? Asks Sailor Moon" seriously "Yeah, how'd you know? Asks Kohaku" curious.

"She pass by this mountain and took to those trails, After she seen me on the road, She stop to try and talk to me, She reminded me of the evil queen of Snow White, Replied Sailor Moon" pointing to the roads.

"How you'd know about that book, That was my favorite stories, Well all of those fairy tail books were? Asks Shippo" curious. "Every one in the future knows of those books, They were my children bed time stories when I was a kid, Say's Serena" smiling.

"Wait never mind that, But how did you know the jewel was tainted? Asks Miroku" curious.

"I've been fighting evil all my life, Your time isn't the only one that has monsters in it, They live in my time too, Not as much as before, But they do, I am have been fighting for so long, I suppose only one of pure heart can see such hatred and love and other magic in this world, You get use to seeing evil for as long as I have, you start to sent it everywhere, Says Sailor Moon" honestly.

"Please...! You've just got to help us please? Asks Miroku" pleading. "I guess, I've got no choice, if there evil in the world then I must fight, Spoke Sailor Moon" honestly. "Great, let's get a move on, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

"Do you have any manners? Asks Sailor Moon" seriously. "No...! Not a single one anymore, Thanks to Kagome ruing my life, Say's Inuyasha" crossing his arms.

"Oh...! Boy...! I can tell already he's going to be fun to be around, Spoke up Sailor Moon" sarcastically holding Luna" gently.

"Okay please listen to me, Because we made a plan back in the village, For when we found you, But now I have a plan, Kohaku you head back to Rin, I am sure she is in need of help, You and Kirara go back and tell Sango, That everything okay, Says Miroku" seriously.

"Shippbo and I will do be on guard on the look out for, Kagome just in case, Then we will head to the village, Says Miroku" seriously. "Right I am on it, Replied Shippo" confident. "Inuyasha, you are to stay with her,Says Miroku" gently.

"Say what...! Me Suck with her...! No body said anything about, Me having to be with her...! I told you I didn't want to have anything to do with this girl...! Yelled Inuyasha.

"Why that selfish jerk, How dear he, I am more then helpful, Whispered Sailor Moon" upset. "Seriously shut up...! You think that I want to work with You Demon...! Yelled Sailor Moon" as She snap her fingers together and dock tape went over Inuyasha's mouth.

Hmm,...! As Inuyasha tried to rip it off of his mouth. "That's better, nice and quite, Whispered Serena" smiling.

"Nice work, you sure shut him up, that mouth, Spoke Luna" laughing with Artemis. "She's good, Can you teach me that trick? Asks Shippo" curious. "Nice work but can we please stay focus here, Spoke Kohaku" honestly. "She sure shut, Inuyasha up for now, Spoke Shippo, laughing.

"What the hell was that...! Yelled Inuyasha" seriously. "Inuyasha, shut up I'm trying to talk here...!"Now if your both done with your insult on each other, I'll speak now, Spoke up Miroku" seriously.

"Who put the stick up his ass, Whispered Serena" honestly. Inuyasha, just couldn't help it, but he laugh with Serena. "Very funny, Ah, ah, ah, now can you to focus? Asks Miroku" coldly.

"Find speak old man, What is the plan then, Spoke up Serena" curious. "I am not an Old man, that was just rude, Says Miroku" upset.

"Look just speak or I'm leaving, I can think about other things to help improve my magic, SO get talking, Replied Serena" seriously. "Just tell them everything Miroku, Spoke Shippo" honestly.

"I'll check up on you two when I can, But weather you like it or not, You two are partners, witch means without her, Kagome would scent you coming and She will go looking for the person who set, you free, Spoke up Miroku" honestly.

"I'm not afraid of Her, She's fair game hunt to My powers, Spoke Sailor Moon" seriously. "Even if that's true, We still need you, Spoke Miroku" honestly. "I am afraid he's right, Replied Shippo" honestly. "Fine I'll, stay with her, But this is so uncool, Says Inuyasha" upset.

"Now for you we need you to block out, Inuyasha's scent and aura, From a very powerful priestess and full wolf demon, Can you do that? Asks Miroku" curious. "I can do a lot of things, hiding someone is simple, But is that all you need from me? Replied Sailor Moon" curious.

"Miss Serena, please protect, Inuyasha, He's also your responsibility, Your partners now so you two act like it, Spoke up Miroku" gently.

"My responsibility is to kick my ex best friends asses for there betrayal, And don't you ever call me, Serena, only friends allowed to call me that, And you aren't my friends...! Yelled Sailor Moon" seriously.

"Then what the hell are we suppose to call you by...!? Yelled back Inuyasha" curious. "Sailor Moon is my warrior name, you will call me by that name, Replied Sailor Moon" honestly. "Fine Sailor Moon, it is, but we still need your help, Says Miroku" seriously.

"Wait, just a minute, Spoke up Sailor Moon" gently. "What now we don't have time for fighting...! Yelled Shippo" honestly. "No, I'll be find with Inuyasha, I'll go with him, Is this Kagome, related to a Boy known as Souta Higashi? Asks Sailor Moon" worried.

"Yeah, she is that's Kagome's little brother, Replied Inuyasha" confused how she knew him. "I see, Spoke Sailor Moon" sadly. "Are you okay? Asks Shippo" worried. "Have You met, Kagome's Family? Asks Miroku" curious.

"When I was on the run from the Sailor Scouts, I was really hurt, I was tired and I use a lot of power, They hit me hard, That's where most of the wounds came form, Spoke Sailor Moon" showing some of her bad scars.

"Oh...! my those are terrible, Scars, Say's Shippo" worried.

"Either way, While I was running away, I came across Souta's home, I didn't know at the time, I was hiding near the old well shack. When I pass out cold, When I came too, Souta and Katana took care of me, So I asks if he had any magic to help me protect myself, He was the one who told me about the bone eaters well, That his sister Kagome used it once, But it was chance I had to take to escape, Replied Sailor Moon" honestly.

Who's Katana? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "Souta's daughter, He owns the shrine now, He's the one who saved my life, So before I agree to killing His oldest sister, Your all going to tell me about what she did that was so evil or bad, Otherwise I can't help you, I only do good deeds, Not evil, Replied Serena" seriously.

"I hate to break it too you, But you already met her, She's the one you met on the road, You thought she was like the evil queen from snow white remember, Replied Shippo" honestly.

"Oh...! So that's Kagome, Say's Sailor Moon" worried. "Look it's true we do owe her an explanation, Spoke up Miroku" honestly. "Little Souta's not little anymore, Whispered Inuyasha" gently. "I'm guessing, you knew him well? Asks Sailor Moon" curious.

"Yeah he wasn't afraid of me, He treated me like family, I wish things were different to where I wasn't force to kill his sister, But she's gone to far and as to be stopped, Replied Inuyasha" honestly.

"Okay Look I'm sorry, if this bother you, All of you but if i'm going to help you then, you need to tell me, what Kagome, was to all of you, otherwise I'm not going to be any help to you, at all and what she did, to cause this fight, Spoke Serena.

Miroku, she right, we should tell her, Replied Shippbo.

Alright it's going to be a long journey, Because you can't just go to Kagome right off the bat, Each villages we work to protect during the time Naraku, was alive is now is deep troubles, Kagome as her army growing, Spoke up Miroku" seriously

"I am sorry I do not know who this Naraku is or was, But it's definitely not okay for her to act like this either, That's not good I guess, I'm in that's all I need to know, Says Serena" curious.

"Kagome was one of us she was are friend, Mother and She betray us all...Cried out Shippo" honestly. "I'm so sorry Shippo, I know how it feels to have good friends and then they turn around and betray You and try kill you, Replied Sailor Moon" sadly.

"That's happen to you, You said that earlier, Spoke up Miroku" seriously. "Yeah that's why I don't trust anyone, I climb out of the Bone eaters well, I'm guessing so far they think that I'm dead, Otherwise your village would be under a horrifying attacks, I know I check a few times before I left the area, Replied Sailor Moon" gently.

"'We haven't seen any stranger so I think you are safe, Spoke Miroku" honestly. "Not a one, Like you spoke of, Say's Kohaku" gently.

"Well as I was saying, Then Kagome she change, She change into a stronger priestess, a dark priestess, Says Shippo" changing this touchy subject for Sailor Moon.

"She sealed Inuyasha to that secret tree back in the forest of Inuyasha, Says Kohaku" seriously. "So she was the reason, He was suck with an arrow in his chest, Ouch its just like a sleeping curse all over again, Says Sailor Moon" gently.

"Correct, Afterwards, she threatened those who wouldn't follow her as queen, She sent 60 demon generals to control the lives of villagers, Also the Rape a pond young women, have raise really high, Spoke Kohaku" sadly.

"They just go though the villagers homes, Sometimes raping the women and children, Killing the man of the house, There as been a new law that, It makes it okay to take A bride on Her wedding night, Into there beds before there own husbands get them, Replied Miroku" sadly.

"Alright, she needs an ass kicking, Raping Children and women, And forcing them into the arms to another on there wedding night that's sick...! Yelled Sailor Moon" angry.

"I didn't, know about this, Say's Inuyasha" furious. "Look, I guess what I'm asking Sailor Moon is can you destroy these threats, Can you help us free these People's fates and terrible acts of cruelty? Asks Miroku" pleading.

"Of course I'll help, Spoke up Sailor Moon" agreeing to help. "Do we really have to concerned ourselves with there problems? Asks Artemis" curious. "Yeah how do we know your not taking advantage of Sailor Moon's kindness? Asks Luna" seriously.

""Please calm down, Spoke up Kirara" meowing. "We can't be sure she would be safe, This is our job to protect her, Say's Luna" meowing back to her. "Please I'm not lying or using your friends powers, We truly need Her Help, Spoke up Kirara" meowing speaking up.

"Alright Kirara, We'll take your word for that for now, But you better not be lying to us, Says Luna" seriously. "But if anything should happen to our princess, You will be sorry, Say's Artemis" meowing back.

"What are they doing? Asks Shippo" confused. "Talking, Luna and Artemis can speak with all animals even magic animal likes yours, But since she can't speak human talk, Like us, They are talking to her in there tone language, Spoke Sailor Moon" seriously. "It's understandable, But what are they talking about? Asks Miroku" curious.

"What do I look like I can read there cat lips, I can't talk to them like that, Replied Sailor Moon Sarcastically. "So what do you think there talking about? Asks Kohaku" seriously. " Prombley about me, My safety, Say's Sailor Moon" irritated.

"Please just look for her demon generals, And you'll find out the truth for yourselves, Says Kirara" still trying to reason with them.

'So What did she say? Asks Sailor Moon" curious listening to the cats. "She says we should check it out with our own eyes, Then we'll believe that we can trust them, Spoke up Artemis" honestly.

"Once You both take out her demons, Kagome doesn't have anything else, but wolves after that, Say's Miroku" gently. "So take out her army first, then deal with her and Kouga, Replied Shippo" gently. "Kouga's not that tough, Spoke Inuyasha" crossing his arms. "He's stronger now no thanks to Kagome, Replied Miroku" honestly.

"And remember because of this new, threat you two need to take care of each other, Says Shippo" gently. "Like how close are we talking about here Monk? Asks Sailor Moon" curious.

Look the men like young girls like you, Says Miroku hinting to Sailor Moon where he was headed with this.

"If you think, I'm some damsel you better think again, As if I would swoon at the site of Men, My days of man hunting is over, I've got more important things to do, Replied Sailor Moon" honestly.

"Look the Con, is when your in the villages, You and Inuyasha are Husband and Wife, It protects you, But also no single woman is dump enough to go inside the villages alone, Spoke Miroku" honestly.

"You son of a bitch, You never said anything about us having to pertain to be lovers, And you want Me to act like I love her as my wife? Asks Inuyasha" honestly. "Put it this way if you go inside those villages single, Then your both dead bodies walking with a death wish, Replied Kohaku" seriously. "Fine...! I Get the Fucking hint...! Yelled Inuyasha" seriously.

"He's my husband? Asks Sailor Moon" with a confused look. "Yes, he is and you too will have to act like it, So you too better get to know each other in case people question your marriage, Replied Miroku" seriously.

"Fine, after all I'm a great pretender at being something I am not, Spoke Sailor Moon" honestly. "Good, now can you handle that, Inuyasha? Asks Shippo" smirking.

"Shut up...! I can handle anything, as long as I get my revenge, I can put up with this girl, This will be a walk in the park, Besides She might actually be of use to me, After all Kagome's easily jealous, So most likely if the rumors were to spread that I'm alive and Married would set her off like a fire missile, Say's Inuyasha" honestly.

"Very well...! I am looking forward to seeing the day were all finally free again, Oh...! and good luck, to you both, Mr. and Mrs. Inuyasha, Congratulations you two are now man and wife, Spoke Miroku" joking around.

"Shut up...! Yelled out both Sailor Moon and Inuyasha" attacking him at the same time plus blushing. "Alright, let's head out, Spoke up Miroku" walking away. "What are you doing? Asks Shippo" curious.

"I am leaving, This pervert as cross the line, I am Going to the first village to kill as many demons I can, Now hurry up Inuyasha, I don't like to be kept waiting...! Yelled Sailor Moon" irritated. "She's bossing me around already, Spoke Inuyasha" gently.

"Remember Inuyasha, You need to protect her as well she's the hole key to putting an end to Evil Kagome, Replied Miroku" honestly.

"You sure, she strong enough to beat Kagome? Asks Inuyasha" worried. "Yes, that's also the reason, I want her, to kill Kagome's Demon General's, to see how powerful she really is, Says Miroku" honestly. "Alright then but I'm not going to carry her, But most of all, I am not her friend, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

"Likewise, I'm not going to carry you either, now let's move, slow poke...! Yelled Sailor Moon" crossing her arms. Inuyasha, rolled his eyes.

"Remember, your a married couple, so act like it...! Yelled out Shippo" taking Miroku, onto his back. "Shut up...! Shippo...! Yelled Inuyasha" blushing.

Everyone, went there own ways. "How do I always get myself into this mess? Asks Sailor Moon" curious. "Because your so good to everyone, Say's Artemis" confused. "Perhaps because your still so pure of heart, Spoke up Luna" honestly. "I am not that pure of heart, Say's Sailor Moon" honestly.

Your stronger then most, Women you are a natural born pure heart, Say's Artemis" smiling.  
Thanks guys, Spoke up Sailor Moon" hugging them. "I hate the idea too, But let's just get this over with alright? Asks Inuyasha" seriously. "It would seem we have an agreement, Spoke up Sailor Moon" honestly.

"So as they walked down the street, Inuyasha and Sailor Moon both went quite. So how will things go for them later. Keep reading and find out, what happens next. to be continue.


	13. The journey begins

A New Girl A new Journey.

Last Time Miroku worked up a plan to help villagers lives, But Serena needed to be safe, But also to keep Inuyasha safe, So they were now undercover as Husband and Wife. So let's see what happens.

"So Inuyasha is that right, Your Name right? Asks Sailor Moon" curious. "Yes my real name is Inuyasha, Now let's keep moving, Say's Inuyasha" crossing his arms. "So Inuyasha, What's your favorite food? Asks Sailor Moon" curious.

"Fish normally, Or meat, I am not picky expect for Spicey, I hate Spicey food, Spoke up Inuyasha" coldly. "Okay, Say's Sailor Moon" scenting his coldness.

"So why don't you tell me, Something you like to do? Asks Sailor Moon" smiling. "Fighting, Say's Inuyasha" seriously. "So you don't like to do anything else expect fight, For your free time? Asks Sailor Moon" confused.

"Sleeping, Eating and Fighting, Spoke up Inuyasha" seriously. "Okay, I guess I can relate to that, I use to be like that, Say's Sailor Moon" gently. "I don't care, Now stop asking questions, Now let's get moving slow poke, Spoke up Inuyasha" coldly.

Inuyasha thought he could piss Sailor Moon off by running faster then her, But when he ran faster, Sailor Moon, disappeared. "Can you please slow down...! Yelled out Sailor Moon" trying to keep up.

"Wow and they call you a hero, What a weakling, Spoke up Inuyasha" loudly. "I am not a weakling, Say's Sailor Moon" angry. He began running faster and faster, Trying to piss her off.

"Sailor Moon opened her wings and began flying instead of running. She was above his head. As Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, Now where she go? Asks Inuyasha" He beginning, to think, he lost her.

"Great...! I guess I will have to wait, Spoke Inuyasha" grump.

"What ever do you mean by wait, I am right here, Say's Sailor Moon" smiling. "How the hell, Spoke Inuyasha" confused. "What's the matter...! Yelled Sailor Moon" she was flying. Inuyasha, knew that she, was not human. There she was, with white angel wings.

"What, are you? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "I'm a powerful warrior princess, That's all you need to know, Replied Sailor Moon" honestly. "Your a royal Princess? Asks Inuyasha" surprised.

"That she is, Say's Luna" seriously. "You should be showing some respect boy, For the fact it's her powers that are protecting you, Spoke up Artemis" seriously.

"She's a real Princess, I don't believe in you, Replied Inuyasha" gently. "Yes I am a princess, Replied Sailor Moon" seriously.

"Yeah a real Royal pain in the ass, Says Inuyasha" smirking. "Take that back, I am not a spoiled brat...! Yelled Sailor Moon" seriously. "No I will not take it back, Says Inuyasha" trying to study her temper.

"Seriously like how old are you because your acting like a child, Spoke Sailor Moon" trying to remain calm. "I know I am but what are you? Mocked out Inuyasha" smiling. "Seriously this is so, 12 years old behavior, Inuyasha...! Yelled Sailor Moon" ticked off.

"Hah...! Your no fun at all, At least back in the day Kagome or Kikyo would have talk about something or just silence me, When I pissed them off, Jezz...! Why did I get paired with a terrible traveling companion, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly.

"Why you son... Of Bitch...! I'll teach you some manners, No body ever talks about Me like that...! Yelled Sailor Moon" furious. "Alright come and get me, I'd like she how powerful you are anyways, Spoke Inuyasha" drawing out his sword.

"Nobody gets away with disrespecting me like this, Says Sailor Moon" to herself. "You teach him a lesson Princess, Spoke Artemis" seriously.

Snap...! Slammed...! right, into the ground. As Sailor Moon, finally decided deal with him in her own ways. Sailor Moon and Inuyasha attack each other, But She decided to attack with an under the belt attacks, Then snap her fingers, Inuyasha fell to the ground, by her powers.

"How the hell did you, do that? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "I can do anything now, I can control the moon the sun, The Stars, And lots more then that, This was a simple attack a pond you, Don't make me have to transformed you half demon, Replied Sailor Moon" gently.

"What transformed me, What do you mean? Asks Inuyasha" scared and confused. "Into a Dog perhaps or just human to where you can't threatened me like this, I've got the powers to back up my threats, Can you? Asks Sailor Moon" scary honestly.

"No thanks, You win for now, Replied Inuyasha" not wanting to piss her off anymore. "Good, But don't worry, I'm not as cold as to sit you to the ground, all the time only when you, get on my nerves, Spoke Sailor Moon" gently.

"Dam this chick really isn't human, Oh boy, Whispered Inuyasha" following her. About 2 hours later. As they travel side by side, Sailor Moon couldn't help wanting to touch, Inuyasha's arms his ears too.

"What are you looking at? Asks Inuyasha" seriously. "Your arms they look really muscular, really strong, Replied Sailor Moon" being honest like always. "You like my muscles? Asks Inuyasha" confused to why this girl, would say something like that.

"What's so, wrong about not thinking you look ready for battle, You look muscular? Asks Sailor Moon" seriously. "Thanks, I guess, Replied Inuyasha" blushing.

"Luna, is there anyway, that there could be, More Sailor Soldiers? Asks Sailor Moon" changing the subject. Even though, it was a good question.

"Your parents, said that it, was up to you, for who you, would trust, to be your new Protectors, Says Artemis" still confused yet about possible other scouts.

"Trust, Another with my powers? Not happening, Spoke up Sailor Moon" seriously.

Inuyasha was confused by Sailor Moon, Then again he couldn't blame her the people she trusted most with her hole heart were out to kill her.

"So, Inuyasha how much farther is this, village? Asks Sailor Moon" curious. "Just, about there, why? Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

"We are to act like, Husband and Wife, So if that the case then we shouldn't hide Secret right now, Spoke Sailor Moon" honestly. "As if I'm trusting you with my secrets...! Yelled Inuyasha" honestly. "Fine then tell me about your parents your family anything that useful to us, As a couple, Replied Sailor Moon" gently.

"Fine, Let see helpful hints, Whispered Inuyasha" gently. "My Mother, was a Princess of a large castle about 200 years ago, She was dethroned when, She married my Father and gave birth to a half breed son, Me and everyone as hated me ever sents, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly.

"You have had, A great deal of pain in your life, I can see it in your eyes and soul, Replied Sailor Moon" sadly. "How would you know? Asks Inuyasha" coldly.

"Because when my soul free you, From the tree, I could feel your heart without even wanting to see it either, Says Sailor Moon" honestly. "You can see into a person soul, Spoke Inuyasha" curious.

"Yes, I've seen things that the human eyes don't see, Mostly because of my powers these days, Replied Sailor Moon" honestly. "What the hell are you, What are you an Angel or a God of some kind? Asks Inuyasha" seriously. Who wouldn't be surprised if she was.

"Giggling...! Sailor Moon just couldn't help laughing...! Laugh out Sailor Moon" smiling. "What, is so dam, funny...! Yelled Inuyasha" curious. "I am Sorry, It's just I've never had anyone, Think that I was an angel before, Spoke Sailor Moon" smiling.

Inuyasha, blush red at her smile, She wasn't like Kagome, she was totally different.

"I was only asking, Says Inuyasha" blushing. Serena tents up, and went right back to feeling serious.

As she stopped dead in the road. She looked around herself, But then she spoke up. "Inuyasha, Spoke up Sailor Moon" gently. "Yeah, what is it? Asks Inuyasha" serious tone voice. As that left his mouth, Sailor Moon kiss him.

He went in shock that she would have the balls to actually kiss him. "What the...! Thought Inuyasha" surprised. Sailor Moon, push back from Inuyasha's face.

"What is wro...! cut off...! "Shhhh...! There's villager's, watching us in the bushes, I needed to get closer to you to whisper this to you, There spying on us, It could be some of Kagome's spies, Whispered Sailor Moon" gently into his ears.

Inuyasha, understood what, she was doing and what was happening so he warped, His arm around her holding her closely.

"Come out...! Yelled out Inuyasha" seriously. "Well, well, looks like we've got travelers, Spoke up one man" smirking. The rest followed. "Looks like 15 of them, Whispered Sailor Moon" gently. "Give us your girl and we'll leave you alive, Spoke the man" smirking.

"Forget it As if I would hand over my Wife...! Yelled Inuyasha" seriously. "You dear challenge us...! Yelled the 2nd man" honestly.

Sailor Moon, was getting a headache. As they all, started fighting with Inuyasha. He was enjoying it, letting off steam. As Sailor Moon, put her hands over her heart, she was looking for her newest powers.

"Moon Earthquake...! Shaking...! Yelled out Sailor Moon" slamming her staff into the ground. Causing an Earthquake.

"What the hell...! Yelled out everyone" falling. "Moon Hurricane...! Attack...! Yelled out Sailor Moon" seriously. As water and wind, came from, her staff, catching those bad guys, flushing them down to the River being pulled into the twister causing damage a lot of damage.

Inuyasha, sadly following down with them, till he found, himself hanging over the cliff not falling into the twister but how.

"Your heavier then I thought, you would be...! Yelled out Sailor Moon" holding him. "You should, have let me, handle them Myself...Yelled Inuyasha" angry. "Sorry, Replied Sailor Moon" honestly. "You can't just throw your powers, around like that...! Yelled Inuyasha" seriously. "Alright, I'll try using lighter spells...! Yelled back Sailor Moon" gently.

"Good, now put me down, Says Inuyasha" seriously. "Excuse Me, But are you two alright...! Yelled out an old" villager. "Yes were alright, Replied Sailor Moon" hiding her wings again before he took a good look at her.

"You got rid of the bad men, raping young girls, Who are you two? Asks The old man" curious. "Your welcome but we came to slay those demon's, Spoke up Inuyasha" seriously.

"Bless you we've been troubled by those dam Demon's, for so long, My granddaughters were both taking by those terrible demon's, Unfortunately they bought them back raped and pregnant, But seriously are you strong enough to kill them? Asks the old one" honestly.

"Yes we are, My Husband and I are Great Demon slayers, We can handle this job, Spoke up Sailor Moon" gently. "Husband, you say, Replied The old man" confused. "Yes, My wife and I are together, Says Inuyasha" holding her closer to him..

"Umm, Interesting...! So young I'm surprised, that you don't have, children at your age? Spoke The old Man" honestly.

"We've tried that already but unfortunately, We just haven't been very lucky, So for now we've decided, that we would travel around slaying Demons, Replied Sailor Moon" smiling.

"I'm sorry about that, Spoke The old man" sadly. "Well, can we help you or not? Asks Sailor Moon" seriously. "Yes, of course follow me, Replied The old one" gently.

"Was that the best lie, you could come up with, Sailor Moon? Whispered Inuyasha" holding her close to him. "I didn't hear you come up with anything, Whispered back Sailor Moon" seriously. "Just don't blow are cover, Says Inuyasha" upset.

"Father, Where you go? we were worry about you? Asks Zoey" curious. "I'm fine, I brought us hope and freedom for our villages, No more will we suffer, Spoke up Her father" honestly.

Everyone, look at Inuyasha and Sailor Moon.

"Them protect us from Kagome's evil, Demon general, I don't think we should be trusting them, The fact, That one of them is already a demon, Replied Haruna" seriously.

"Yes we can, My husband Mr. Ken Takahashi, and I, slay demon's, We are the best of the best, And if you all know what's best for you all, You'll let us slay these monsters hurting women and children, we can save you, Spoke up Sailor Moon" confident.

As everyone, began talking to, each other.

"Ken Takahashi...! really, What's with the name? Whispered Inuyasha" curious.

"Anyone here could be spies for Kagome's, It would be best not to use your real name for a little while longer, why the hell do you think, I use the name Sailor Moon, it's too keep my enemies in the dark, Whispered back Sailor Moon" honestly.

"Fine, we'll higher you both, but if you don't, slay all the demons, then no pay, Spoke up the granddaughter" gently. "Deal, no problem, Replied Inuyasha" honestly. "They come after dark, so come inside and relaxe, while you wait, Spoke the old man" honestly.

Serena sat, down waiting quietly, petting Luna and Artemis. Inuyasha, was enjoying some food.

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. But keep reading and find out, what happens next. To be continue.


	14. Something New is Happening, A Spark

A New Girl A new Journey.

Last time on A New Girl A New Journey. Serena and Inuyasha got into the first village, They agreed to find the jewel and Kagome's evil Demon army and destroyed them. So let's continue. Sailor Moon, and Inuyasha were sitting waiting for a the sun to go down.

"Serena was thinking about how she could fix this promble she was having with the scouts and now, She as to work with some Half Demon because a gentle Monk asks her too.

"Why should, I be here for? Asks Serena" to herself.

"Its not like I care about these people, But yet deep down my true heart says that's not true, That I should care not be a bitch about it, I will try to get along with Inuyasha for this trip, Maybe he can teach me a few fighting moves so that way when the girls do figure out that I'm alive, I'll be ready to fight back, Thought Serena" sadly.

As Inuyasha kept waiting for the demons to show up, He was going insane already, But also he couldn't believe that just one girl could threaten him so easily, He already didn't like it, He was now unable to be sure if what he could be able to do, He really didn't want another spell being casted on him, Thanks to Kagome's bullshit, He was sealed to the tree for another 20 years, First Kikyo sealed him to the tree for 50 years, And Now Kagome is following in that path, The only bad thing about this, Was Kikyo had forgiven Inuyasha, She had died happily or so he thought she did, Until after he reawaken again and found out that she was still alive, And Now she was married to his brother Sesshomarou and has half Demons children with him too,

"But Now thanks to this new laws put out by Kagome, Ever man or women is either in danger for being a virgin or something like that, From what Kohaku and Miroku told him, Sailor Moon and Him both would be dead bodies walking basically by themselves, So now he has to find the will to get along with another girl, But the bad part is, How can he trust her, Kagome was suppose to be someone he could trust and everything they went though, he thought she knew of his feelings, But trying to understand Serena now that was going to be a battle within both of there hearts, For his and for hers as well since she too didn't trust anyone either.

"He wasn't going to able to fight her off at all either if she gets really angry, But deep down he got the feeling those threats were harmless plays compare to what she did to those men back in the forest, He was going to have to be careful not to upset her to much, Thought Inuyasha" worried.

"Why is Miroku doing this to me, I should be running free not with another women, Thought Inuyasha" seriously.

But I have to admit it But she is Beautiful, Wait...! what am I thinking about, No I want nothing to do with her, It's annoying that Miroku wants me to pertain she's my Wife, Thought Inuyasha" honesty.

"Hey unless, what the hell are we to do now? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "Oh...! sweetie, Why can't you, be a gentlemen and talk nicely to your wife, Replied Serena" honestly. "Hah..! Your, hardly a lady, Besides your not my real wife, Spoke Inuyasha" curious.

"I am too a lady, And as long as we are on this mission, I am your wife, Or pertain wife anyways, Spoke back Serena" seriously.

"Fine maybe you are, But I don't care because I don't like you, So don't even think about trying to cuddle with me tonight, Understood, Replied Inuyasha" seriously. "I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last Man on Earth or in the hole Galaxy, Spoke up Serena" upset.

Inuyasha felt really surprised, She wasn't afraid to fight back, She truly had a strong heart and more. "That's not terrible, It's kind of hot you insulting me like this, But seriously I'm serious don't even think about sharing a bed with me or else, Replied Inuyasha" seriously. "As she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Smash...! Crashing...! screaming...!

"What the hell, Spoke Inuyasha" confused. "Looks like it's time, I don't believe, We'll have to wait, any longer, It's time to slay some demons, Replied Serena" seriously. "Great, let's go, kill some Demon's, Says Inuyasha" smiling.

"Luna, Artemis, stay out of site, I don't want, to lose you two, Spoke up Sailor Moon" seriously. "Be careful, And remember to believe in yourself, Replied Luna" seriously.

"You can beat them, I have faith in you, Princess, Says Artemis" honestly. "Thank you, Replied Sailor Moon" transforming again. "Let's go...! Yelled out Inuyasha" coldly.

As He attack with the Wind scar, blowing up, all the bad Demon's.

"Moon...! Meter Star...! Shower...! Yelled out Sailor Moon" loudly. Every, single one, of those demon's fell, down to the ground dead. As every, Villager try to stay inside, there homes.

"How dear you, fight ageist's Lady Kagome's powerful, army...! Yelled Hammer" angry. "I don't care what your mistress, can do, I dear her to show her face...! Yelled back Sailor Moon" honestly.

Slamming her staff, up ageist his sword. He started pushing, Her back, so she use another spell, to over power, his strength.

"Moon Armor...! Protection...! Yelled Sailor Moon" coldly.

As Sailor Moon, use Super straight, ageist Hammer, grabbing hold of him, then crushing his body with in her own hands.

As everything, was slayed, everyone else was afraid of Sailor Moon, now, wouldn't stop giving such horrible looks. "What...! Take a picture, it will last, longer...! Yelled out Sailor Moon" seriously.

"Whatever, you are, my child, my god have forgiveness, a pond you, Spoke up the Old man" sacred. "I get it, I'll leave, I'm going, Replied Sailor Moon" grabbing her bag. She just walked right out of the village.

"Young man, Whispered Takeshi" speaking to Inuyasha. "What? Asks Inuyasha" shaking off the surprised look. "May the heavens forgive your wife of her Sins, She is a monster worst then you are, Spoke Takeshi" honestly.

"What would, You know about my Wife, You don't know her, You don't know anything about her, so don't talk about her, like you know her...! Yelled Inuyasha" coldly. "Half Demon, you have a chance, here, if you know what's best for you, you'll kill that, Monster, Replied Takeshi" seriously.

"Punch...! Keep your mouth shut...! Yelled back Inuyasha" walking away to catch up to Sailor Moon.

Meanwhile with Sailor Moon, at the lake. Serena look at her, reflection in the water, she didn't even know, who she was anymore. Sailor Moon could tell, by the looks, in those villagers eye's, the fear, the anger, everything.

As one, lone tear drop, fell into her hand, she was close to crying, but reframed, from doing so. Till she heard, Inuyasha's voice.

Sailor Moon, how in the hell did you do all that? Asks Inuyasha. It's, all I'm good for now...! Yelled Sailor Moon.

I can never go back to being that sweet, loving woman, I once was, Cried out Sailor Moon. Everything, I am, is nothing, but a Monster, I'm nothing, but power and nothing else...! Yelled out Sailor Moon" emotionally upset.

As Inuyasha watched her for a moment, He felt her pain, She was angry that no matter what she does, She never looks like a hero to the people, She was trying to save them, And nothing good was happening for her, He knew that feeling all to well.

"Sailor Moon, I never seen someone fight, like you do, but if there's one thing, that I know is that your, powers and whatever you are, But your, no monster Say's Inuyasha" honestly.

"So what's your point, If I am not a monster, What do you see me as then, You tell me what do you see in me, Spoke up Sailor Moon" upset.

"Your not evil, I can't tell you good things, But I also don't see you as the bad person either, Your just like me, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

"You truly believe that? Asks Sailor Moon" confused. "Yeah, your different for sure but your no monster, Your just misunderstood like I was years ago, Your like me a Half Demon, Says Inuyasha. "Fine, come on let's go fine the rest of these demon's, Replied Sailor Moon" seriously.

They didn't speak, much besides, when they had to act like a couple, throughout the weeks, Kagome's general's were falling, down 1 by 1, there army was broken.

Serena was trying to go to sleep outside out on the ground, She didn't have anything to sleep on, But more importantly she didn't have a blanket to cover up with at night.

And tonight it was really cold, The 4th village that they saved kick her out because of her powers, So they were force to sleep outside in the cold.

Inuyasha couldn't believe how many people hated Sailor Moon, She was rescuing them and they treated her like, A monster like he was before Kagome and Kikyo.

"Shaking...! chatting teeth...! Her lips were going purple, even though the fire was okay for heat, it only could do so much. So Inuyasha stood up walked over to her and the cats trying to help keep her warm.

He grabbed hold of her using his large Kimono, As a blanket over the both of them.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? Asks Serena" confused. "Your freezing cold, I'm trying to get you to quit that annoying teeth chattering, It's keeping me awake, Besides I can't let you get sick and die on me, You have to help me, Remember, Says Inuyasha" holding back the true reason why he was helping out.

"Thank you, Spoke Serena" blushing. "Well whatever just get some sleep, Says Inuyasha" cuddling closer to her.

"Man your really warm, How do you keep your body temperatures up so high? Asks Serena" curious. "I don't get cold that easily because I'm a Half dog Demon, Besides my clothes are warmer then yours are, Replied Inuyasha" honestly.

"Well for tonight, I'll say thank you, Your my hero tonight, Inuyasha, I'll repay you back someday, Says Serena" holding onto him to get warmed up.

"Whatever, I have to take care of you, Because if I don't Miroku will probably never let me hear the end of it, That I lost our savior, The girl that's destined to help destroy Kagome and Her army, Spoke Inuyasha" seriously.

"Well thanks and goodnight, But seriously if I feel you poking then all hell is going to break lose, Replied Serena" seriously. "I'm not even poking you with my fingers, Besides be lucky that you even have me around right now, Says Inuyasha" honestly.

"No, I'm not talking about your hands, I'm talking about your dick poking in the ass while I'm asleep, Then there's going to be war, Spoke Serena" seriously.

"Okay, You did not just go there, For one I don't like you or fine you to be attractive or even my type, Kagome and Kikyo were hot ladies, But not you so don't waste your flattery on thinking that I'm attractive to you...! Yelled Inuyasha" trying hard not to blush.

"Oh yeah, Well then, I guess that this won't faze you one bit then, Spoke Serena" seriously. "What won't faze me? Asks Inuyasha" confused.

"That, I kiss you and you feel no reactions to me what so ever, Replied Serena" honestly. "Not happening, Says Inuyasha" but she cut him off by kissing him.

Kissing...! and pulling away. "Anything now? Asks Serena" curious. "Nope, Not a thing, Spoke Inuyasha" seriously playing around now.

"Well I hate to break it to you honey, But that kiss didn't do anything for me either, Spoke Serena" honestly. "Well I'm not surprised if that's the best you can kiss, Because that was pretty weak, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

"Oh...! so you want to the best kiss that I can do, Says Serena" seriously. "As matter in fact I do...! kissing cutting him off.

Luna and Artemis weren't sure what was happening right now. But they kind of hoping they both just admit that they like each other.

Serena rolled right onto of him, Inuyasha enjoyed playing around at first, But he wasn't sure he could keep this act up much longer. Breath break.

"Anything now? Asks Serena" curious. "I'll admit your good at kissing, But the answer is still no, I'm not even aroused by you, See my dick isn't even hard, Replied Inuyasha" placing her hand on his dick.

"Okay...! you've made your point, But for now I give up goodnight, Says Serena" rolling over blushing really hard. "I can't believe he just put my hand on his dick, Thought Serena" blushing nervous.

Inuyasha laid there wide awake. "I can't hold out for much longer, She's killing me, Dam it wait...! Oh no, Go down man, Thought Inuyasha" freaking out that he was hard as a rock.

"Calm down just don't let her feel it, She'll never know, I've got this no problem, Thought Inuyasha" nervous.

"I just want you to know, That after we defeat Kagome, I can not wait for our pertain marriage days to be over, Can't wait till we get a fake divorce, Spoke Serena" poking him.

"That makes two of us, Says Inuyasha" finally rolling over to the other side where just his back was touching hers back, and his big blood red kimono kept them both warm. Finally she was asleep.

"You like my mistress, Spoke Artemis" seriously. "Excuse me, What did you just say, Says Inuyasha" seriously. "Your falling in love with Serena, Replied Artemis" honestly. "I am not into her, Cat I don't care about her, Whispered Inuyasha" blushing.

"Please it's clear as day, Your madly in love with her, Otherwise you would never agreed to share your coat as a blanket and then cuddling with her, Then insulting her more then the kissing witch you also lied about, Spoke Artemis" teasing him.

"Shut up, Replied Inuyasha" ignoring him and going to sleep. "Nice work, You know I think we can get these two together for real, Whispered Luna" smiling.

"What's the plan, I'm in with whatever we have to do, Replied Artemis" kissing her back. "Artemis...! whispering...! Woo that's a good idea, Says Artemis" smiling. "Your dam right it's a good plan, Replied Luna" excited too.

Afterwards they both fell asleep together. Kagome was furious, she kept wondering, who could be behind all this she sent a few wolves to find out, for herself. But keep reading and find out, what happens next.

To be continue.


	15. The New Moon Is Tonight

A New Girl A new Journey.

"Last Time On. A New Girl and A new Journey.

"Sailor Moon was treated like a monster by the villagers so many times, For each village came though she was the one they feared the most, For each time they saved a village, She would leave she could see the looks on there faces, So she was force to sleep outside on the cold ground, Until Inuyasha couldn't help but take pity on the girl, So he shared his kimono for warmth for the night but they also...! got into a kissing match as well. Until she gave up and turned around and went to sleep. So now what will happened with these two. Enjoy the chapter.

"As the sun was rising the next morning, Sailor Moon looked up from her warm spot, Inuyasha was still asleep...! As she thought about it, He didn't have to be so nice to her but he was, Maybe he's trying to admit to himself that he doesn't care about her, But deep down he does.

"As she stood up to walk over to her bag, She looked at him sleeping still. "He was out cold for now.

"She knew she couldn't blame him for hating everyone right now, Even though he's just hiding his feelings right now, The women known as Kagome had pinned him to that tree for 20 years, He must have loved her and cared about her very much, For the fact is he's acting just like her, Betrayed by the one he loves, She understood a lot.

"As she put some extra wood over the fire, She was cooking some food for Inuyasha and herself. "As he started to smell something cooking. "He looked at the fire pit and the food.

"Dam it all...! Well it's close to nothing right? Asks Serena" nervous. "It's burnt, Say's Luna" seriously. "Sorry...! I am not a perfect cook, Plus I have never cooked outdoors like this over a fire pit, Might I remind you I am a warrior I don't cook, Spoke up Serena" blushing. "I know, I know, Replied Artemis" supporting her.

"Let's try this once more, But instead I will cook my way, Say's Serena" putting a piece of food over a stick and put it up into the air. As she blew really hard, She blew out fire to cook it.

Holy hell...! That was exciting, Spoke up Serena" smiling.

"Are you crazy...! You can't be using your powers like that, There suppose to be use for emergency only, Say's Luna" seriously. "This was an emergency for I do not know how to cook on a fire pit I admit it, At least I can admit it when I am wrong, Replied Serena" honestly.

"What are you doing? Asks Inuyasha" standing up.

"Your awake, Are you hungry I have made lot's of food? Asks Serena" putting it in a bowl. "As Inuyasha looked down at the food. "I am fine, Say's Inuyasha" lying. "You've got to be hungry, So how about some ramen at lease? Asks Serena" showing him what's in her bag.

"Wait...! Did you just say Ramen...! I haven't had that in 23 years, Say's Inuyasha" drooling. "Very well then it's yours, Spoke up Serena" lighted it from under the cup from her hands.

"As Inuyasha watched how she cooked it. "He took it afterwards and she began to eat. As he ate it all up.

"Wow I have almost forgotten how good this meal was, Say's Inuyasha" drinking it all down. "She smiled at him. "Did you like it? Asks Serena" respectfully. "Yes...! Spoke up Inuyasha" not lying this time.

"Would you like some more? Asks Serena" smiling. "No thanks, We better save what we can, Say's Inuyasha" honestly. "Alright, Replied Serena" finished her food. "Alright time to clean up this mess and head out wouldn't you say, Spoke up Serena" ready to get moving.

"Sounds good to me, I was wondering when you were going to hurry it up, Replied Inuyasha" acting cold to her once again. "As she decided not to fight with Him this time.

"Alright, Just give me 2 minutes and we will go, Say's Serena" cleaning up everything.

As he watched her put the fire out with just a water spell, Then she snapped her fingers together and cleaned up everything. "As she grabbed her new clothes out of her bag, She made them magically appear on her body.

"There, Now I am Ready to go, Spoke up Serena" honestly. As he said nothing, But just watched her in her new clothes and how she looked very beautiful.

"Alright fine lets go, All you girls do it waste times with your looks, Now come on, Say's Inuyasha" walking away now. "Sure, Sure, Whatever you say, Let's get going, Replied Serena" walking with him.

"Luna and Artemis smiled at each other, They were getting along now, So far anyways.

"So how much longer do you think they were keep acting like this? Asks Luna" whispering into his hears. "I don't know, Say's Artemis Whispering back to her. "There's got to be away to open them up to each other though, Spoke Luna" whispering back.

"What are you two up too back there, Pick up the speed would you? Asks Serena" loudly. "Coming mistress, Replied both cats.

As they walked for a few days once again, They found a few wild demons and such others as well.

"Until One of them tried to kidnap Sailor Moon for his bride to be, Inuyasha came to her recuse but wasn't really needed, When he tired her down she ended up finding out her eyes could shoot lasers out of her eyes. She never knew she could do that before.

"How the hell did you do that? Asks Inuyasha" worried. "I don't know...! Magic has been affecting me very differently lately, Sometimes it's hard to control it as well, Say's Serena" confused and honest.

"Well your not hurt are you? Asks Inuyasha" looking her over. "No...! Are you hurt? Replied Serena" respectfully. "No not at all, I am in perfect shape, It's you humans that are normally weaker then Me, Spoke Inuyasha" hiding his true feelings once again.

"Excuse me, but I think we've been over this, I am not human, At least that much I know, Say's Sailor Moon" honestly.

"I have figure out that much, No human could do that, To someone's head, Replied Inuyasha" pointing to the dead body.

"I can't believe I just did that, where are all these powers coming from, One minute I think I am finally starting to understand my powers and I can control them completely, Then the next thing I know, Is that I am blowing peoples heads off with my eyes...! Shouted out Sailor Moon" kicking a tree, and it fell over.

"That's it I have had it for one night, I need a hot bath now...! Shouted out Sailor Moon" flying off to go find a spot. "Inuyasha never fought with her on that one either, He didn't feel like having his head blown off too. So he left her alone for the night to bath in peace and quite.

"They both cooked up dinner and a few other things, By the next morning they both return to the road once more, As a day passed by when one day they both spotted Shippo flying to them both.

"Hi guys...! Shouted out Shippo" loudly.

"Hey...! Shippo, Say's Sailor Moon" smiling. "Hi there Sailor Moon, I hope you two are doing alright, Spoke Shippo" smiling. "We are doing just fine, What's going on, Any news or something we should know? Asks Sailor Moon" curiously.

"Miroku sent me to give this to Inuyasha, I have to hurry back, But it was a message for you, Say's Shippo" honestly. "As Inuyasha took the letter he flew away. "Bye...! Shouted out Serena" being nice.

"What's it say? Asks Serena" curious. "Miroku wants me to meet him in the next village, He's waiting for me there, Replied Inuyasha" honestly. "Well it's a few hours away yet, SO we better get a move on, We could fly and run there if you wish too, Spoke Serena" honestly.

"True, I will race you there, Replied Inuyasha" pushing her into a tree. "Hey that's cheating...! Laughed out Sailor Moon" flying after him.

But she laughed out and followed after him. Back in the newest village they entered, Miroku was waiting for them. Inuyasha got Shippo's message that, Miroku sent to meet him.

"So Miroku is suppose to meet us here, In this village Razor Reef village by the sea, I hated this village, It's smell of salty sea air makes me sick, Say's Inuyasha" complaining.

"No...! Way I love the sea, Sometimes I like a good swim as the next girl, But not of lately, Replied Serena" gently but somewhat sadden.

As Inuyasha looked at her, He spoke up. "Boo who...! get over it, Say's Inuyasha" mocking her. "Alright, Now your pushing it...! That's it, Shouted out Serena" snapping her fingers together again, He fell to the ground again.

"Oh...! Man not another sit, Mumbled out Inuyasha" in the dirt upset. "Serves you right, You jerk...! Replied Serena" looking the other way. "Yeah well, Your a Bitch...! Spoke up Inuyasha" name calling her now.

"Dog boy Why don't you just learn your place, Replied Serena" mocking him back. "Useless, Replied Inuyasha" pushing her. "Your a Dick...! And a Selfish asshole, Spoke up Serena" coldly right back in his face. As they both looked at each other now.

"I can do this all day long, So bring it on, Say's Serena" smirking.

"So can I...! But for now I am going to meet Miroku, Why don't you go get us some food from the market place, Like a good little wife should, Spoke up Inuyasha" teasing her even more but very serious too.

"You know what, Fine...! It get's me away from you, So it's fine with me, Replied Serena" leaving for the market. As Inuyasha sat waiting for Miroku to find him. After about 20 minutes Miroku did find him.

"Hey, Inuyasha how it going on the demon hunting? Asks Miroku. Actually great news, 16 demon's dead out of 60 general's, Replied Inuyasha" honestly. "That is great news, Says Miroku" gently.

As Shippo looked around, He didn't see Sailor Moon anywhere. "Hey...! Where's Sailor Moon? Asks Shippo" curious.

"I needed my space, She's been bugging me all morning with questions and talking like crazy, Plus we both just went a little overboard with the name calling thing, So I sent her to the market place to get us some food for our long trip, Replied Inuyasha" honestly.

"Is that a good idea to let her go off on her own? Asks Miroku" worried. "Trust me, Miroku no one in there right minds, Would dear try to hurt her or even try to fuck that girl, She way to dangerous for any human or even demons, Spoke up Inuyasha" honestly.

"What do you mean, What happen between you two? Asks Shippo" seriously. "Nothing you need to know that's what, Say's Inuyasha" trying to not talk about the subject at hand.

"Inuyasha I am worried about her being off on her own, But what has happened between you two, I have noticed this softer gaze about you, What's going on? Asks Miroku" worried.

"It's not between me and her, It's what's going on about the villagers and Sailor Moon is what's going on, Say's Inuyasha" honestly.

"Is there a problem with Sailor Moon, To cause a threat to them all? Asks Miroku" worried. "No of course not, She's not a monster, She's not hurting anyone, But the way they look at her...! Is terribly evil, Spoke up Inuyasha" honestly.

"I see...! But to be truly honest, If she's to much for them to feel safe and what not, Then maybe I should take back the favor I have asks of Sailor Moon, Replied Miroku" worried.

"No...! You can't do that, Shouted out back Inuyasha" coldly. "Can't I, Why the hell not? Asks Miroku" confused.

"Because we are making a difference between us and every villager we've come to meet, We are finally ready for the fight ahead of us, And she's keeping me out of trouble, I hate her lots, I don't like to work with her, "But it's working out for now, And as long as Kagome can't scent me coming then I will put up with it, I am not changing my plot now, So no the answer is no and she's not a monster, So don't think of her like that, Replied Inuyasha" protective but hiding too.

"Like what then? Asks Miroku" curious.

"Every village, We've past though, Sailor Moon's powers were release and because of that every villager is afraid of her, They called her a monster, That she is worst then Me, Witch is just sick by the way, Replied Inuyasha" sadly.

"I knew it, She's not human, Spoke up Miroku" upset. "She doesn't seem, Dangerous though, Replied Shippo" honestly. "I don't know what is wrong with Me, But I can't help feeling sorry for her, Says Inuyasha" respectfully.

"As Miroku watched Inuyasha's facial expressions closely, She noticed that look before, He's seen that look before.

"Hmmm...! Inuyasha if I didn't know you any better, I would think it would appear that You, It looks like You've fallen in love with her, Or you at least care about her a lot, Replied Miroku" seriously.

"No...! No...! You've got it all wrong, No I don't care about her like that, No way...! Shouted out Inuyasha" upset.

"Are you sure, Because it's alright if you did, She is pretty cute, And she's so powerful, She would make one hell of a mate, I can just image how powerful the kids would be, Say's Shippo" honestly.

"I am not in love with anyone, Never again will I love another woman, And no Sailor Moon and I would not be great together, All we do is fight already, There's nothing we have in common, Spoke up Inuyasha" blushing, But trying to fight it.

"Look...! I know it feels hard right now to expect anyone new into your life, But Sailor Moon is a good women, And she's not your worst enemy, Say Shippo" comforting him. "I am not okay with that either Shippo, Replied Inuyasha" not willing to admit anything about his feelings for his new companion.

"But you at least have feelings for her, Says Miroku" honestly. "Shut up...! I just I don't...! Yelled Inuyasha" trying to fight the ideas in his head and there words.

"Well something must have happen, Otherwise you wouldn't be acting so calm and gentle, And I know you pretty well, Once you like somebody you get all tough guy on everyone and try hiding the truth when you fact you do like her, Spoke Miroku" honestly.

"Fine...! Your right I like her, But I don't like either I don't love her if that what your thinking because I don't she's just some girl that means absolutely nothing to me, You got that, Say's Inuyasha" uneasy.

"What happen? Asks Miroku" serious."What did what happen? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "You know there's something you want to tell me but your hiding again, So what happen between you two, Spoke Miroku" seriously.

"I slept with her, The other night okay that's it, She was freezing cold, I had no choice but to cuddle with that thing, So there are you happy now, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

"I slept with her, They other night okay that's it, She was freezing cold, I had no choice but to cuddle with that thing, Replied Inuyasha" seriously

"You slept with her or just sleep with her as in cuddling only? Asks Miroku" curious and blushing. "I didn't do anything with her if that's what you mean, We didn't have sex okay, Spoke Inuyasha" blushing. "So nothing happen while you were cuddling? Asks Shippo" being curious now.

"Fine...! We kiss each other, But nothing else happen okay are we done here, Now you know everything, Now leave me alone, Replied Inuyasha" serious. "You Kiss Her, Seriously Inuyasha...! And that's not suppose to make me suspicious that, You might have feelings for Her? Asks Miroku" shouting.

"It was a mistake trusting you of all people, For the last time, Nothing is happening between Me and Serena, Spoke Inuyasha" blushing. "Well I still like to know how this kiss happen, If there's nothing going on then tell me the truth? Asks Miroku" seriously.

"Okay fine...! Serena was freezing cold, She was turning purple in the lips, I couldn't just let her go to sleep like that, She might never wake up the next morning, so I cuddled with her, She said she was thankful to me rescuing her for a night, Whatever so I pushed that aside told her to go to sleep, Then she said if she feels anything, Then war would break out, Say's Inuyasha" explaining the story.

Inuyasha finally told them both what all happen. Shippo wasn't a kid anymore so he understood very well.

"So there's the story, That's the only reason why she kissed me by trying to prove a point but I won in the end, She was trying to find me to be lying, So nothing happen, I enjoy fighting her off though, That and pissing her off, Say's Inuyasha" smiling.

"Wow most men would have caved really fast with a women doing that to them, Spoke up Miroku" impressed. "Yeah seriously, Say's Shippo" honestly. "So what, I wasn't attracted her to, Spoke Inuyasha" hiding again.

"Liar...! Replied Shippo" smirking. "Why would I lie Runt? Asks Inuyasha" shocked.

"Because you do like her a lot, If you were willing to allow her to kiss you just to prove a point, It means you like her, And she might even like you, So bullshit, Say's Shippo" crossing his arms. "I don't care about her like that, I wasn't even interested in her, Replied Inuyasha" upset.

"Whatever...! So when will Serena be back, I bored of you already, Say's Shippo" seriously.

Perhaps we should go make sure she's alright, Spoke up Miroku" worried. "She's fine, It wasn't that long ago she left, Give her some time, Say's Inuyasha" crossing his arms. "He sat down under the trees.

Meanwhile inside the market.

As Serena was walking around, She was looking over all the stands, Until she stopped to get a few kimono's to wear so she won't be cold much anymore, Then she went to the check out guy, By the food market and everything else.

"As she picked up a few things, Then she tried to pay for the food, As she payed money for some bread and fruit and some meat for a small meal for later on. "Thank you very much, Say's Serena" smiling.

"The villager didn't even take her money, They heard the news about who she was.

"Just take it, don't kill me...! Spoke up The sales man."Please don't be scared of me, I am not a monster, I am only trying to help you all out, The monsters are terrible, I am saving your lives, Say's Serena" sadly.

"I don't believe you, The monsters may do bad things, But you are worst, You are a monster, You don't belong here in this world, You don't belong here, Go find somewhere else to hunt and scare people, Spoke up The Merchant" coldly.

"Thanks for your kind words, Say's Serena" grabbing the food and leaving. "Serena don't listen to that man, He's wrong about you, You do belong here, Spoke up Luna" sadly.

"Then why is it that, He and the Scouts and everyone else seem to be right, I don't belong anywhere, I don't have friends, My Mom and Dad are dead, I lost everything I have dream of having, All because I have to be the protector over the crystals, I am now a nothing, I mean nothing to anyone, Not to a half demon, Not to the villagers, Sailor Moon means nothing now, That's all I am is a big nothing, Replied Serena" losing hope within herself.

"As she sat down a little ways outside the market place, She sat under the trees hurting, It had been hours since she left but she could no longer tell time, She was only lost inside her heart and her mind breaking down her emotional barriers.

Meanwhile Miroku forced Inuyasha to hurry up and go find Sailor Moon. So he did fine her.

"Hey...! What took you so long? Asks Inuyasha" coldly. "Just what I don't need right now, Say's Serena" whispering in pain. "Cut it out...! Inuyasha she's already having a bad day, And now is not the time to upset her even more then she already is, Replied Luna" seriously.

"Like what now, How hard is it to go get food and come right back? Asks Inuyasha" crossing his arms. "Here's you dam food, Eat it while it's hot, Replied Serena" leaving to walk away. "Where are you going? Asks Shippo" worried. "Alone, Anywhere alone, Spoke Serena" leaving.

"But it's to dangerous out there...! Shouted out Miroku" seriously.

"Give her, Her space that man was very cruel to her just now, I think we better handle this ourselves, Say's Luna" honestly. "What did he do? Asks Miroku" curious. "He wasn't kind that's for sure, Say's Artemis" sadly.

Watching Serena run away. "We better go check up to her, Spoke up Luna" honestly. "As both cats ran after her.

The boys all thought what happened to make Sailor Moon look so hurt. As Inuyasha stomped over to the cart and where she bought the food, He grabbed hold of the man.

"Inuyasha...! What are you doing? Asks Miroku" worried. "What did you say to my traveling companion, What did you say to her...! Shouted out Inuyasha" holding the man by his shirt.

"Fine...! Alright, Alright, I told her I didn't want her money, She tried to talk to me and said she was saving our asses from those demons, But she is worst then demons, I told her she doesn't belong here, She should go find somewhere else to hunt others with her evil, Replied the Merchant" speaking up.

"She does belong here, How can you judge someone who's trying to help you...! Your all treated her worst then you've all ever treated me, And that's saying a lot for being the fact of being a half demon, Say's Inuyasha" confused.

"Because, Lady Kagome might try to control our lives and the lands new Queen, But that women doesn't belong here on Earth, She is a monster, And I refused to allow any Services to that women, Next time marry a women worth loving who's worth it...! Replied the man " coldly.

"Punch...! As Inuyasha punched him in the face, He walked away afterwards.

"What did you do that for? Asks Miroku" worried. "You force me to protect her as my wife, Inside villages, So I am protecting her honor that's all, Replied Inuyasha" upset. He walked away. As they went to meet up with Sailor Moon now.

"Sailor Moon wait up please...! Shouted out Inuyasha" seriously. "As she turned to look at them all. "What now? Asks Sailor Moon" hiding her face under her bangs.

"I gave that man a talking too, And I also punched him, If that helps to cheer you up? Asks Inuyasha" trying to be nice. As she barely looked at them.

"Yeah, Inuyasha said he wouldn't allow anyone to judge your honor, So forget what he said, He's a loser your not a monsters, Say's Shippo" trying too cheer her up.

"I am not okay with that either, But no matter what you do, Inuyasha you can't punch everyone just because they don't like me, I will never belong here, He was right, The monster I have become is starting to come out a lot, But I don't wish to be a monster, I want to be a hero, I want to be able to see people smile at me, Not in fear or forced just to help me so they think I won't kill them, I am not even into humans, It's not fair to be treated like this I am not a monster, I am a good princess I don't hurt people, Replied Sailor Moon" putting her hands into her face and cried.

"Shhhh...! Spoke up Luna" cuddling up to her, And so did Artemis.

"It will be alright, You will see there will be a happy ending for us all, You will see right now we are in the middle of the story, We are only half ways there, You will be alright, Replied Artemis" trying too comfort her too.

"No...! I am not alright, Spoke Serena" sadly. "Then what's the problem, Tell us let us help you, Talk to us, Please Princess help us to understands what are you seeing what are you thinking about? Asks Luna" worried.

"Am I a monster? Asks Serena" sadly. "Of course not princess, Why would you think like that, your not a monster Serena, Spoke Luna" honestly. "She's right, Your no monster As I told you before, Your not a killer and your not a monster, Replied Inuyasha" crossing his arms.

"Can you guys please give us a moment alone with her? Asks Luna" respectfully. "Fine, Replied the guys leaving.

"Serena Inuyasha is right, There's nothing wrong with you, Say's Luna" turning her head back to her. "Then what is wrong with me? Asks Serena" furiously.

"Northing is wrong with you, Sailor Moon, Your just very misunderstood, People don't understand us, Were very different we can never truly, Call ourselves Earthlings, Because were not, Replied Artemis" helping.

"Thanks Guys, Says Serena" hugging them. "Sure thing, Replied both Cats" smiling.

"I'm also kind of confused about what's going on between Me and Inuyasha, The one minute we act like we hate each other, The next we are helping each other out, I'm so confused with what I did the other night too, Spoke Serena" honest.

"I see...! So you both have been acting strange it's normal for the two for you to be a little scared to be close together? Asks Luna" confused.

"But I kissed him, We were Kissing, I don't understand why I want him to like me, Maybe it's because I am lonely, That no one understands that with me, But perhaps all I really wanted was a friend, Spoke Serena" confused and very emotional.

"Serena you like him, Don't you? Asks Artemis" curious.

"Yes I think I do, But other times I hate him, He's so rude and mean to me, But then he turns around doing something like the other night, He cuddling with me just so I wouldn't get sick, Also saying I'm beautiful and Strong but I'm not a monster, He say's nice things to me sometimes, I just don't know why I like him, Replied Serena" serious.

"I do, Your falling in love with him and He's falling for you, Even if he's to proud to admit it, Spoke Artemis" seriously.

"What no way, Am I in love with that Thing...! Yelled Serena" blushing. "Don't kid yourself Serena, We've known you for a very long time, You have feelings for Him too, Spoke Luna" agreeing with Artemis

"Oh my God, Your right guys, I'm Falling for that jerk, I did not see this coming at all, Oh Man if I get married to a Half Demon, Rini would be not human anymore, Well that's ok with me it's not like I don't like Half Demon's, Well technically I've never met one, But still anyone can be good and evil, But He's not evil he's a good man too, Who's had his heart smash obviously, But I do have admit it, But He is cute and strong and powerful, Maybe I told have a soft spot for Inuyasha, Perhaps I'll try to win him over again, I will keep trying to befriend him the best way I know how too with Kindness and respect, There's no way he wasn't attracted to me, He's got to be, Into me somewhere deep down in that Stubborn head and Heart of his, He's got to have some kind of feelings for me, Replied Serena" confused.

"Oh...! He does, Like you a lot, Spoke Artemis" laughing. "What do you mean? Asks Serena" confused. "After you and Luna fell asleep, Inuyasha was blushing and he did enjoy that kiss, Spoke Artemis" honestly.

"He did Enjoy that kiss? Asks Serena" smiling.

"Yes, But I will allow you to pick on him or do whatever you want to do with him, Just be careful, Say's Artemis" smiling. "Thanks guys, I promise to be careful, I will think smart about all this, Spoke up Serena" thinking.

"Meanwhile with the guys waiting for her to rejoin them.

"What is taken that women so long? Asks Inuyasha" impatient as always. "Probably still crying her eyes out I would image, Replied Miroku" not being so nice.

"What's with you? Asks Inuyasha" confused with Miroku's coldness it was almost worst then his.

"Fine I admit it, She give me weird vibes in my body, Things she can do it upsets me a lot, I don't like her to be honest with you, I might have jumped so fast as to judge her, I know you may say you don't care about her, But if that was true then you wouldn't have attacked that merchant, So you do care about her, But I am thinking maybe it was a mistake paring you two together, I just don't want you to get hurt either, Say's Miroku" honestly.

"How can you talk about her like that, Your a god dam Monk...! Your suppose to respect all living creatures...! Aren't you, Spoke up Inuyasha" angry.

"Boys...! Shouted out Sailor Moon" crossing her arms.

"You both need to calm down, I am not normal I never will be, But I am here helping you all out aren't I, Doesn't that at least prove to you, That I am trying to be a good person, I am trying to help you out because you asks me too, I want to help these people even if they don't like me, I am going to stop these laws and rules about demons rights to take women, Every law and rules Kagome has made I am tearing it all down, I am taking out her army Like you've asks to back the hell off...! Say's Sailor Moon" full of confidence.

"Sailor Moon, your back are you feeling better now...! Yelled out Shippo" running into her arms, Trying to change the subject. "Yeah, I'm back what are you, Two doing here, I mean seriously why did you want to meet us for, Beside talking crap about me? Asks Sailor Moon" serious tone.

"Well...! We shall go? Asks Miroku" hiding his face. "We, And were exactly are we heading to now, What you don't trust me anymore, So what your going to keep an eye on me? Asks Sailor Moon" crossing her arms.

"Yes because tomorrow is the night of New Moon and Inuyasha's becomes human all night long, And yeah I have been getting a lot of reports from villagers all over, From a scary ass golden haired monster, I was worried until I realized they were talking about you, I realized maybe I was a little to hasty to trust you with Inuyasha's life, How do I know you won't just kill his, If things get to far...! Replied Miroku.

Slammed...! right in the head. "How dear you, tell her my secrets...! And seriously that's coming a lot coming from you, Miroku what is with everyone, Why are you all so scared of her...! Why...! Yelled Inuyasha" furious.

"Is that what you truly think of me Monk, That I would kill Inuyasha just because he annoyed me or something, I wouldn't kill him, He's my friend now like it or not, We are on the same side, We both have reasons for ravage in our new lives, I am not a sweet women anymore, I am a warrior born to bring peace for all mankind weather they like me or not I do not care, So please tell me where and why must we hide just because Inuyasha is humans? Asks Serena" seriously.

"Fine...! As I said before, Inuyasha becomes human on the night of the new moon, Witch is tomorrow, He needs to be hidden, Spoke up Miroku" crossing his arms. "Stop telling her everything...! Shouted out Inuyasha" blushing. "She would have found out sometime sooner or later, Spoke Shippo.

"I was just going, to sleep in the woods but Fine...! Yelled out Inuyasha" honestly. "Well...! I hate to tell you this Monk, But you are wrong, About tomorrow being the night of the new moon, Because the new moon is tonight not tomorrow, Replied Sailor Moon" honestly.

"What...! Wait are you sure, I could have been sure it was tomorrow night, Replied Miroku" concerned. "Well, we have to hide Inuyasha anyways Till the Sun raises, Says Shippo" seriously.

"I hate to break it to you, But I know the space and time better then most people, I also can read the stars and the Moon, And the sun, So if you want to get technical about it, I will gladly give you a lesson in studying your space and Moon Fazes, Replied Serena" crossing her arms.

"How would you know so much about all of that, And the Moon Fazes? Asks Miroku" confused. "Because she is the princess of the moon, She would know more about the space then anywhere else, Spoke up Luna" honestly.

"Whatever, We don't need to know anymore stories, Say's Miroku" ignoring her. "First of all, Inuyasha would be safe with Me, I would protect him of his time of need and I would never allow him to get hurt, Replied Sailor Moon" honestly.

"Sailor Moon, I realize that your powerful, But this is where I draw the lie, The nights of the new moon is are time to protect Inuyasha, I will be taking care of Inuyasha, Replied Miroku" seriously.

"Fine...! do what you want...! Yelled Sailor Moon" walking away.

"What is wrong with you, I hate you for how you talked to her, She's not a monster, I like her myself and she's sweet and trying to help us out, So maybe you can stop being a jerk for 2 minutes and give her a chance to help us, Spoke up Shippo" seriously.

"I am doing my job, I didn't asks for this either...! SO we are going to do our jobs understand Our job is to protect Inuyasha, Spoke Miroku" seriously.

After a few hours,went by, Sailor Moon and Inuyasha had to wait for Miroku, to get back. So now what will happen between them. Can Inuyasha open up more, Can Sailor Moon find a way to help the people see that she was good. To Be Continue.


	16. Inuyasha Gets Hurt

A New Girl A new Journey.

"Last Time...! Serena was treated terribly by the villagers, Inuyasha was pitying her a little bit, He might be interested in her...! But he didn't want to admit it. Then of course Miroku was pushing his luck too, But then Sailor Moon shut her mouth about the Space and time, But also about the night and stars and moon. But then Miroku join the team and now he was off looking for a safe place for Inuyasha to stay the night. So let's continue where I left off at.

As Sailor Moon and Inuyasha were waiting for Miroku and Shippo to return to the group, They were forced to stay put until then. Sailor Moon thought about this little speed bump in the road, But she didn't mind it, To be honest it would be a good excuse to rest up a lot.

"But when she looked at Inuyasha, He looked worried but also like he was thinking a lot to himself. "Hmmm...! Ah...! Look...! Ummm...! Inuyasha, Spoke up Sailor Moon" gently trying to find her words here.

"What is it? Asks Inuyasha" gently looking at her. "About the other night, I am sorry for making things weird between us, I just had to test you, I felt safer if I had tested you by kissing you, So now I know, I can be a little less emotional, Around you, Spoke Serena" gently.

"Whatever...! It's like I said your not attractive to me, Say's Inuyasha" hiding his feelings again. "Of course and I really don't like you either, Your only useful to me for now, But like it or not we'll both go our own ways once this fight is over, Spoke Serena" playing along.

"Excuse me...! As he was stumbling for words to fight back with. "What it's just the truth right, We hardly like each other, I mean all we do is sit around either fighting demons or naming calling each other, Replied Serena" smirking.

"I need you, You think I need you...! I could a lot without you slowing me down, I could have gotten a lot done without you, Replied Inuyasha" feeling rather tick off. "Oh was that hurting your feelings, Good now you understand how you make me feel, Spoke Serena" whacking him on the nose.

"Don't do that...! I mean it, Don't do that again, Spoke Inuyasha" growling.

"Why is the puppy going to attack me, Your not going to hurt me Inuyasha, You don't even have the heart to kill me or hurt me, But what else can you do about it, Replied Serena" poking him again.

"I said stop it...! Yelled Inuyasha" railed up too plus blushing. "Are you always such a push over? Asks Serena" grabbing his ears this time. "Alright that's it...! Shouted out Inuyasha pining Serena to the ground sitting on her.

"What are you going to do now? Asks Serena" still not scared. "First of all I am making sure you stop touching me until you behave yourself, Then I am going to torment you for the rest of the night, Replied Inuyasha" serious.

"Really well it would appear that, You are as hard as a rock what are you going to do torment me with you Dick, Please and what means you were lying to me, You are attracted to me, You like me but hate me just as much as I do, Say's Serena" playing around with his emotions now.

"Don't count yourself lucky, Fine I admit it, Your Sexy body is tormenting me, But why shouldn't I be, Your a women and all, I happen to be a male, But all I have ever been though is seeing girls like you come and go, So like I said before you mean nothing to me understand, I don't want to trust you I don't want to love you, I want Kagome's head and my revenge that's all, Spoke up Inuyasha" upset.

"Fine care to test that comment, Replied Sailor Moon" seriously. "What's that suppose to mean? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "Kiss me once more and we will see who's the fake is, Who's lying about there feelings being a lie, Say's Serena" serious.

"Oh and By the way, I don't like you much either, But I am willing to be your friend only if you let me, But I do understand, That you don't care about me as a friend, And I will respect that if that's how you want it to be, Between us, Then I will respect that, But no matter what, happens I'll protect you in your time of need, I am not going to leave you, And that's a promise, Replied Sailor Moon" honestly.

"I don't need to be protected, Okay...! I can take care of myself, I have been doing it all my life without friends without a mother, I can handle one night on my own...! Says Inuyasha" emotional.

"I understand that...! All I am asking is let me into your heart just a little bit, Give me a chance as your friend, I can prove you wrong that I am a good person and a friend to have in a bad time of need too, But still I am going to watch out for you, NO matter what you say, I am going to prove to you, That I Sailor Moon am someone you can trust, Spoke Sailor Moon" honestly.

As he was moved by her words, But he wasn't sure trusting her was a good idea. "Look...! I admit that over the week, My opinions of you grew higher and I do respect you, But I will not be corner into loving you, Do I make myself clear, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

"That's not what I want or what I am asking of you, I just want us to be friends, Don't you want that, Do you really want to be alone forever? Asks Serena" sadly.

"Of course I don't want to be alone forever, But I wouldn't have any need for you, When I am done with this mission, I will find a real Demoness who can give me what I want, I will love a wonderful women, But your not meant to have a family, Your a warrior and there's no telling where you will end up anyways with you freaky magic and such things, Or have you forgotten you are planning on going back to your own time to kill your betrayers, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

"I can have a family someday, I can be mother, Say's Serena" hurt by that comment.

"Sorry...! Maybe that was going to far, You do deserve happiness, But you and I have nothing in common with each other, We could kill each other if we were married for real, Spoke up Inuyasha" lying.

"Why do I feel jealous for? It's not like some one else could have her, I mean she is mined, But I am only testing her heart's straights first off, But how can someone take on this much abusive words? thought Inuyasha" confused.

"You hurt her, Now your going to have to explain yourself, Say's His inner human" honestly.

"Great, Replied his Inner demon" puffing out air. "Don't worry I will fix things for us later tonight, Say's his human half. "Like what? Asks his inner demon" worried. "You will see, Replied human Inuyasha going quite now.

"Look...! I...! cut off...! "She slammed her lips to his...! He was shocked by the straight she held, Him tightly...! Before long he couldn't resist kissing back. Before long they both started a tongue war in each others mouths.

"Moaning...! He was beginning to feel back into a corner. They both pulled away.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again, I don't care what names you may call me, But don't ever say anything that hurtful again, Say's Serena" emotional.

He didn't answer her back Inuyasha started moving closer in to kiss her again, Everything he was saying were lies, He actually really like her. But then they both heard Miroku's voice from the sky.

"As soon as they heard his voice, They both stumbled to get on there feet quickly.

"What the hell is going on you two? Asks Miroku" suspicious. "We got into a fight Mr. nosy, Spoke up Serena" honestly. "What's going on guys? Asks Shippo" confused.

She told him That they were fighting with each other, And Inuyasha sat on her. He drop the subject. "Hey...! great news, Says Miroku" gently. "What's up, Miroku? Asks Inuyasha" hiding his feelings. "I found, a place to hide you for the night, Replied Miroku" seriously.

They followed, Miroku, to an old temple. "This is the best you could do? Asks Sailor Moon" not convinced. "We can't be outside during Inuyasha's night of weakness, Says Miroku" honestly.

"Weakness, Just because he's human, doesn't mean he's unless...! Yelled Sailor Moon. He is usless though, he doesn't even have, any powers to protect him, why the hell do you think, I'm here for...! Yelled Miroku" turning away.

"Hey Miroku...! Shouted out Sailor Moon" protective voice. "What now? Asks Miroku" looking at her. That's when it happened, She had slapped him across the face.

"Slap...! He's not unless...! Inuyasha is strong, I don't believe he's weak weather he's human or demon, I don't believe that, So keep your judgment to yourself...! Yelled Sailor Moon" protective.

Inuyasha, was surprised, by Sailor Moon, protecting him like this.

"What the hell is your problem, I don't see why you care about him, When he doesn't even like you back, Your nothing but a stranger to us all, How do I know your not the evil one...! Yelled Miroku" furiously.

"Your the one who's weak mortal...! Yelled back Sailor Moon" loudly. "I am not weak, I happened to be a strong person, Say's Miroku" coldly. "That's it, Shut up...! Shouted out Sailor Moon" turning him into a caged bird.

"Ahhh...! Miroku, What happened to him, What did you do? Asks Shippo" confused. "He's being a dick, So until he can behave himself I don't want to hear anymore words out of his mouth, Spoke up Sailor Moon" seriously. "As he started yelling in bird talk.

"Serena I know he's an asshole, But please turn him back, Say's Luna" honestly. "Fine...! Replied Sailor Moon" turning him back. "All that's enough...! Shouted out Inuyasha" trying to cut in between them. "You witch...! I will purify your soul...! Shouted out Miroku" throwing a sutra at her.

"It shocked her badly enough, But she mange to break though them. "You are pushing my patients...! Yelled out Sailor Moon" furious. "Stop it...! Miroku...! stop it That is enough now please stop it...! Yelled Inuyasha" holding Serena back.

"Why should I you said you don't care about her, That she's a mistake, That you could never love her...! Says Miroku" confused to why he was defending Serena, Not him instead. "Why you...! Growled out Sailor Moon" angry. "Alright fine I lied...! Scream out Inuyasha" seriously.

"What?! Shouted out both Miroku and Shippo" in shock. "I did enjoy kissing Sailor Moon, But I still don't want to be with her, And seriously Miroku, I'm surprised at you, Don't ever call Serena a monster again because she not evil, She's a good person, That much I do know, Says Inuyasha" honestly.

"Ahhh...! As Inuyasha's body pulse, His hair turn black with his purple gray eyes.

As Sailor Moon blushed a little bit at his human looks. "Wow...! Your totally human, Wow...! You are pretty cute in this form, But I hate to say it but Half Demon Inuyasha is way hotter, Spoke up Sailor Moon" smiling.

As Inuyasha blushed red in the face. "She thinks I hotter then this form? Thought Inuyasha" shocked. "The sun as set, It's time we get Inuyasha out of the open, Spoke Shippo" seriously.

"Let's get inside, Say's Inuyasha" walking into the house. Sailor Moon watch over, Inuyasha. Miroku went outside to keep look out with Shippo.

"He will calm down...! He will like you sometime, Don't let Miroku's words get to you, He will like you someday, Give him time to see you are a good person, Say's Inuyasha" speaking up. "Hardly doubt it, Spoke up Sailor Moon" using her powers stronger.

"What are you doing? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "Trying to put a barrier around this house, But I am using to much of my time barrier, I can't seem to be able to do it, Say's Sailor Moon" worried. "It's okay, You don't have to worry, We will be here, Replied Shippo" honestly.

"What's that for? Asks Sailor Moon" curious. "It's food for you two to eat, Say's Shippo" smiling. "No I know that is, I am talking about the flowers, Spoke Sailor Moon" pointing to the ones in his hand.

"Hmmm...! These are for you, I am not good at giving gifts, But here thank you for helping us, And I don't think your evil, I think your pretty cool and strong, I like you a lot, Replied Shippo" blushing. "Shippo...! Thank you, This is the first gift anyone as ever given to me in a long time, Thanks, Say's Sailor Moon" smiling.

"She smelt the flower and then lead in a kiss Shippo's face. "He light up like crazy, Red in the face and all. "Your welcome my lady, Spoke up Shippo" leaving.

"What the hell are you doing kissing him? Asks Inuyasha" jealous. "I was only thanking him, It's not against the rules to kiss someone on the forehead, Say's Serena" honestly. "Huh...! well whatever, Replied Inuyasha" crossing his arms.

"She shook her head and then started cooking the food. "It's tasty for sure, Say's Sailor Moon" eating. Inuyasha was having a hard time keeping his mouth shut. "He backed up against her, His body pressed up against hers for a moment, While he reach for food too.

"Inuyasha...! your getting awfully close to me, Say's Sailor Moon" blushing. "Sorry, There's not a lot of room, Spoke Inuyasha" moving a little bit. "She just pushed him to sit back down with her, She lead her head over his shoulder.

"What's she doing, Is she cuddling with me? Thought his inner human emotions. "Shhhh...! Rest for while, You will need it, Say's Sailor Moon" honestly. "Just enjoy her for the night, It's kind of nice to be with someone to be honest, thought his inner human" smiling.

Outside with the Monk and Fox.

"So what happening in there? Asks Miroku" curious. "I would say they like each other a lot, You know you should give her a chance, You liked her when she first came here, How could all of suddenly your so upset, Spoke up Shippo" curious.

"Because...! I hate being the guy in the background, I want to fight too, She's right, I am weaker then Kagome, I couldn't even stop this all from happening, But I also feel protective over Inuyasha too, Replied Miroku" honestly.

"Even I am protective over him, After the fate he's been though, First with Kikyo, Then after the death of Naraku, Kagome choose to wait until we all were threw with our battle with him and the jewel, But then she chose to kill Inuyasha, All because of the times he hurt her, I understand a little bit of why she would want revenge but it still wasn't right, Then she changed all the laws and rules in this time, It's terrible, That rich lords get to take women and children, Like it's nothing, The Kagome I knew would never allow children and innocent people get hurt like this, So no Kagome is a bad person, She is evil now...! So I do feel protective over Inuyasha too, Replied Shippo" honestly.

"I know...! Maybe you are right, Maybe Sailor Moon isn't bad, But she's does scare the hell out of me someday, Say's Miroku" honestly. "She's mysterious that's for sure, But I know a good heart when I see one, And that girl is a very strong and loving women, She's got a pure heart, Replied Shippo" seriously.

Meanwhile inside the temple.

Inuyasha sat quietly thinking.

"He felt ashamed of himself in some ways for the way he's been acting against Serena's feelings, It's not her fault for trying to care so much, She was pouring her heart out to him in ways too.

"Sailor Moon, I wanted to thank you for what you said back there, About me not being weak, How you stood up for me, I thank you, Says Inuyasha" honestly. "You will never be,truly powerless, Inuyasha, Spoke Sailor Moon" seriously.

"Thank you, That would be the most nicest thing anyone as ever said to me, Possibly, Replied Inuyasha" blushing. "No need to get all sappy over it, It was just what I saw is all, Says Sailor Moon" honestly. "Well...! I'm just thanking you, Replied Inuyasha" blushing.

"Stop thanking me, It's creepy, Can you go back to being mean or something, Say's Sailor Moon" hiding her face. "What if I wanted to try and be nice, Spoke up Inuyasha" gently pushing her with his arm. "Is he fucking hitting on me? Thought Sailor Moon" confused.

"As they both were gazing into each others eyes. "Sailor Moon...! Whispered out Inuyasha" gently reaching for her hand.

"Yes what is it? Asks Sailor Moon" confused. "As he gently parted her gloves from her arm, Looking at the scar that never healed. "Does it still hurt? Asks Inuyasha" gently. "No...! not as much as before, It's what cause the mark that hurts me, Replied Sailor Moon" sadly.

"Tell me...! Spoke up Inuyasha " respectfully. "Come again? Asks Sailor Moon" confused. "You know a little about Us and Kagome, From what Miroku told you, But I don't know everything about you, Tell me about why they turned on you? Asks Inuyasha" pleading.

"Why would you care for to hear my story? Asks Sailor Moon" confused. "Because it's passes the time waiting, Replied Inuyasha" seriously. As she thought about it, He was right about the waiting part.

"It's hard to explain to an Earthling like you, I don't think you would understand, Say's Sailor Moon" honestly. "Try me, Spoke up Inuyasha" smirking. "Well...! I was in a battle about 4 years ago, It was terrible, My friends and I were really in trouble.

"I felt this fear inside me, That they were going to die, I couldn't bear the thought of losing them, So back then I made a wish in my heart and my soul, To become stronger, Spoke Sailor Moon" telling it.

"Okay...! Sounds harmless, So why want to kill you, Replied Inuyasha" confused. "Because that very day I got some new powers, But there was a price to be told to using these powers, Each one of the these crystal can destroyed the Earth if wishes too, Say's Sailor Moon" honesty.

"Sounds bad, Like the secret jewel of four souls, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly. "Worst then that, I have heard of the jewel before in school, I know about the jewel, But these crystals are far worst, If you have a true heart, You can hold one in your hand, It can help you fight a battle, But if you are filled with evil and greed for power, It could cause terrible destruction, Replied Sailor Moon" honestly.

"So what...! You have to guard this power, And what your lover and your friends didn't back you up on it, Say's Inuyasha" confused.

"1000 years ago, a War that almost destroyed the planets, The stars lost there light, The Moon was losing it's magic, So the Queen of the Moon's family, Used all of her power to seal this power away from everyone, The scouts family were forced to surrender there most powerful crystals as well, Only the Moon could control the rest of the planets in there rightful place, But I didn't want to be the boss over everyone, But it was my rightful birthright to inherent these crystal to protect everyone from the evil that once almost destroyed the world, Spoke up Sailor Moon" honestly but truthfully.

"God...! And they just hate you because you were chosen to bear that mark and have the powers inherited into you, As it's rightful owner, Say's Inuyasha" trying to summon it up.

"It's been like this for years, I was the leader of the Sailor Scouts, Some how i always had a strong magic then them, But in the head it always seemed to turn out alright, They would get power boost as well, Each time we fought with a harder villain, It seem to change is a lot, Until this last time, I was the princess that they were swore to protect on there lives, And my one only or so I thought he was, He started treated me coldly, Worst then anything you could ever say to me, He started punching me, Until he turned it into more fiscal abuse to my spirit and my emotional states as well, It just wouldn't stop...! Until they all declared that they wanted me gone, So they were going to kill me in order to take back there planets rightful magic, Replied Sailor Moon" honestly.

"So they attacked you then, And that's how you ended up here, Spoke up Inuyasha" understanding.

"My family was killed because they were trying to protect me, I lost my parents and my little brother, I lost everything I ever loved in my life, The family I had known was gone, Luna said that there was nothing controlling there minds either that this was there own free will trying to kill me, So they could move on with there own lives and then they would be the hero's everyone loved, Say's Sailor Moon" sadly.

"That's fucked up, Spoke Inuyasha" seriously. "Yeah...! well it's a lot more to it then that, But that's the short version for you, Say's Sailor Moon" placing her head over his shoulder again. "He didn't deserve you, You deserve someone who can appreciate what he has right in front of him, Whispered out Inuyasha" into her ears.

As they locked eyes once more, He smiled nicely enough and so did she, Until they were moving into kiss again. They were having a moment.

"Then all of a sudden Sailor Moon jump up onto her feet. feeling a strong presents coming from outside. "What is it, What's wrong, Sailor Moon, What do you scents? Asks Inuyasha" worried. "I knew, I didn't like this temple idea...! Yelled Sailor Moon" seriously.

"What's going on? Asks Inuyasha" worried. "We are in trouble, Say's Sailor Moon" putting up a barrier. "Stay inside this barrier, Spoke up Sailor Moon" seriously. 'But...! Sailor Moon...! Shouted out Inuyasha" worried.

"As Sailor Moon helped Miroku out outside. "What's going on? Asks Shippo" worried. "it's just me, I can handle them, Replied Sailor Moon" using her fire power. "Where's Inuyasha? Asks Miroku" worried. "He's safe he's inside my barrier, Spoke up Sailor Moon" fighting strongly.

As Miroku ran inside...! Inuyasha are you alright? Asks Miroku" checking up on him. "I am fine, Serena won't let me leave her barrier, What's going on outside? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "Inuyasha were surrounded...! Yelled out Miroku" seriously. "By that? Asks Inuyasha" worried. "There demon snakes, Replied Miroku" hitting another one.

"What are they, Shippo I haven't see ones like this before? Asks Inuyasha" seriously.

"They work for Kagome, She created them, over 10 years ago, There Kagome's Ice Snakes, very deadly there poisonous venom is really bad...! Yelled back Shippo" using his Fox fire.

"7 snakes, Inuyasha stay inside..! Yelled Miroku" going outside to fight once more. "But I can help...! Yelled out Inuyasha" hating this feeling of being left behind. "Sailor Moon, get Inuyasha, out of here...! Yelled Shippo" seriously.

"Say What...! NO she's not taking him anywhere...! He's staying with us...! Yelled Miroku" concerned. "She can protect him better then we can, Just trust her...! Yelled back Shippo" seriously.

"Shippo...! What out...! Shouted out Sailor Moon" worried. "Before anyone knew anything, Inuyasha left the safety of the barrier and protected Shippo.

"Watch out...! Shippo...! Yelled out Inuyasha" throwing his sword at the snake, That was about, to eat Shippo. His swords barrier shock the snake. But before he could react or save himself, The attack came right back at him making it angry, It attacked Inuyasha's body with it's web like skin poison.

"Darn it...! Shouted out Inuyasha" trying to get out of this mess. "Hold on Inuyasha i am coming...! Shouted out Sailor Moon" trying to fly over to him. "But another snake jumped at her in the sky.

She was having a harder time getting to him. "Sailor Moon...! Be careful..! Shouted out Inuyasha" worried about her. But then it happened, A snake took its fangs right into Inuyasha's body. "Nooooo...! Cried out Sailor Moon" She attack with fire powers.

"Inuyasha has been bitten Miroku, Shouted out Shippo" worried. "No dam it..! Shouted out Miroku: running to the large snake. "Inuyasha i am coming...! Shouted out Sailor Moon" right below his feet.

"Serena get away from me, It's too late for me now, Say's Inuyasha" scared. "I am not leaving you, Replied Sailor Moon" emotional. "I am serious it's to late for me, Get out of here...! Shouted out Inuyasha" seriously weakening.

"I said I am not leaving you...! No way...! Shouted out Sailor Moon" jumping at the snake to get to his body, But she was crying too...!

"Moon Phoenix...! Blast...! Yelled out Sailor Moon" furious and crying for the fear of losing Inuyasha.

"The fire attack warped around, The snakes and burn out there ice and melted them, They were all killed by Sailor Moon.

"The attack took a lot of damage to Sailor Moon too, As she had to jump out of her own fire pit basically, But nothing was stopping her from saving Inuyasha's life.

"Inuyasha I am here, I've got you, I won't let you go, It's will be alright now, You will see i am here, Say's Sailor Moon" carrying him out of the fire, And then she quickly put the fire out with a water spell.

"You saved him, Say's Miroku" shocked. "I wouldn't leave him behind, You never leave a friend behind, Replied Sailor Moon" seriously. As she dragged him back over to the house and put him into the bed right away.

So now what will become of the night, while Inuyasha, fights for his life, what will Serena do, to save him, will the love in her heart, save him in time, keep reading. To be continue.


	17. Sailor Moon's True Hearts Feelings

A New Girl A new Journey.

"Last time, Serena told a little bit about her story to Inuyasha, Who was human right now, And that meant he was being nicer to her, But then demons came to kill them all. But Sailor Moon destroyed all for them for hurting Inuyasha, SO now what will happen, Enjoy.

"As Sailor Moon put Inuyasha inside, She was freaking out and scared for sure, She couldn't lose him, She made a promise, She wouldn't let him down.

"Inuyasha..! stay with me keep breathing, Spoke Sailor Moon" holding his head. "Inuyasha...! Yelled out Miroku" worried. "God please be alright, Say's Sailor Moon" trying to put water cloth over his head. "You were suppose to protect him...! I trusted you...! Yelled Miroku" angry.

"Your right, I failed in protecting, But can you point the finger at me later, Please we have to save him, I can't bear to see another person I love and care about die...! Shouted out Sailor Moon" scared.

"You love him...! Spoke up Miroku" backing off a little bit. "I do...! I care about him a lot, He's the first real friend I have had in a long time, I am bagging you Miroku, You can think badly all you want too about me, But please just help me save him? Asks Sailor Moon" pleading.

"It's not your flaut, It's Miroku's flaut for not trusting you, Say's Shippo" honestly.

"I was trying too help out, I was fighting with another snake, He just acted so fast to protect Shippbo...! He left my barrier when I told him not too...! The idoit how can I protect you, If you won't let me...! Yelled Sailor Moon" crying.

"It is all my flaut because, I was to careless fighting with Miroku...! cried Shippo" sadly.

"He's right it was my flaut, If I wasn't fighting with him, About you protecting Inuyasha, This wouldn't have happen, Says Miroku" seriously. "It's going to be okay, Miroku, I can save Inuyasha, Replied Sailor Moon" determinated to not fail him.

She started sucking the poison from Inuyasha's body. "What are you doing? Asks Shippo" confused. "Sucking the poison out, Replied Sailor Moon" seriously. Inuyasha made sounds like her was trying to wake up.

"Sorry did I wake you? Asks Sailor Moon" gently. "No...! Spoke Inuyasha" looking away. "Inuyasha, You had us terrified, Don't pull that on us again, Say's Shippo" angry. "Sorry, Replied Inuyasha" gently.

"Let's not fight right now, He needs his rest, Rest now you are safe, No more monsters are coming after you tonight, Spoke Sailor Moon" biting him to finish sucking the poison out. "Hmmm...! Sailor...! Cutting him off, Shhhh...! don't talk just take it easy, Say's Sailor Moon" sucking on his body more.

She mange to clean his blood, But he was way to sick to be move now. "He needs lots of rest, He as a fervor, Shippo, I need you to go get some cold water for me, Spoke Sailor Moon" seriously. "Yes right away..! Yelled Shippo" running outside.

"Sailor Moon, What can I do to help? Asks Miroku" worried. "It's only 1 O clock, in the morning, the sun won't raise till 6 at least, We have 5 hours to go, Before the sun raises, Please Miroku keep watch outside, we can't have anymore, Demons attacking with Inuyasha looking like this, Says Sailor Moon" honestly.

"I understand, I'll leave him to your care, Replied Miroku" understanding it all now. "Thank you, for understanding, Spoke Sailor Moon" respectfully. "Why though? Asks Miroku" curious. "Excuse me, Replied Sailor Moon" mixing herbal medicine.

"Why do you care about Inuyasha, Like what if he does die, Why do you cry for him, Why do you even care about him, I mean you two have nothing in common You fight with each other, You treat each other terribly, I just don't understand what a girl like you see's in someone like him? Asks Miroku" confused.

"What's going on? Thought Inuyasha's mind. 'Wait that's Miroku's voice, And Sailor Moon's voices, What are they talking about? Thought Inuyasha" mind. "He ended up hearing Miroku's questions. "Inuyasha was awake, when he heard Miroku's voice and Serena's. He couldn't open his eyes, but he could hear them.

"Look...! I don't want you to hate me, Because I do care a lot about him, Just as much as you do, At first it was only a mission, But the longer we are together, The more I learn, Like his fighting style, I am becoming stronger, For each time he yells at me, I feel like he's testing me, Say's Sailor Moon" honestly. "So what if he is, That doesn't answer my questions, Why do you care if he dies or lives? Asks Miroku" curious.

"Because...! He's my friend, It's what you do for a friend even if he doesn't want to be mine, And I trust him with My life, That I am most sure of, He acts cold to me, But i know deep down it's all a shield to protect himself from others, Mostly women I gather, Replied Sailor Moon" seriously.

"I got some more water, Spoke up Shippo" honestly. "Thanks, Shippo, That should do some good for his fever, Replied Sailor Moon" taking it. "She started placing the wet cloth over his head.

"Luna, Artemis, I need you two to check out the aria for other medicine, That could help bring down a fervor, Says Serena" seriously. "Yes Serena, We will go right away, Replied Artemis" obeying orders. "I'll go with them to protect them, Spoke up Shippo" seriously. "Thank you, Please try to find anything you can...! Replied Sailor Moon" seriously.

"I'll stand guard outside, But before I go I want to say something to you, Says Miroku" leaving. "Yes what is it? Asks Serena" curiously. "As she return to being just Serena. "You do realized that he wants nothing to do with you, He might be acting strange now, But trust me if you were a smart girl you would back off on him, Say's Miroku" honestly.

"I appreciate your opinions Monk, But I don't know where our friendship stands, But I do love him, I care about him a lot, So I won't let him die, I am going to save him, Even if He weren't willing to do the same for mined, It's what you do for a friend plus it's the right thing to do, You all might not value my life, But I value yours, Replied Serena" honestly.

"I am sorry for how I acted, May we both start over? Asks Miroku" smirking. "I would like that, Miroku, Replied Serena" smiling. I will be on guard outside, If you need anything just asks, Replied Miroku" honestly. "Thank you, Spoke Serena" gently.

"She loves me? Thought Inuyasha" confused. "But why, All I do is hurt her, Do i even care about her, Who I save her life, Like she's doing for me right now? Thought Inuyasha" confused. As he fell into a deep sleep, Serena spent the night taking care of him for the most part.

So now what will happen, keep reading and find out, what happens next. to be continue.


	18. Saving Inuyasha's Life

A New Girl A new Journey.

"

"Last Time...! Sailor Moon fought huge Ice Snakes that, Kagome created in order to protect everyone, But she felt like she had failed because Inuyasha got hurt, But now she was doing everything in her power to save his life, Make sure he will be alright. "So let's continue where I left off at. Inside the small room.

"As Serena check on Inuyasha once more, He was dipping wet from his fever. "Serena was beginning to get really worried.

"Please be okay, I can't do this on my own, I still need you, There's so much I wanted to asks you, That I wanted you to teach me, Like how to fight like you do, With all the flipping and spinning, You just can't leave me yet, I promised to help you get your revenge remember, Come on Inuyasha, Stay with me, Says Serena" place a fresh new cloth on his head.

"Miroku...! Shouted out Serena" loudly. "What's happening, Is he getting worst? Asks Miroku" running inside. "I need that medicine, Is Shippo out there with you, Have you seen him? Asks Serena" worried. "No I haven't seen, Him or your cats, Replied Miroku" honestly. "Please help me, Say's Serena" scared.

"What else can I do? Asks Miroku" gently. "I need something to help warm him up, Say's Serena" honestly. "Like? Asks Miroku" worried. "I need you to fine some wood, I need you to get a fire going, Say's Serena" seriously.

She place the wet cloth over his head again, She started trying to wash him off from head to body, Trying to help the fever go down, But she wasn't a doctor so she didn't know what else to do, Until she could get the herbal medicine from Shippo. But unfortunately, The room wasn't very warm either.

"Miroku...! I need more firewood...! Yelled Serena" loudly. "I am trying to find something, But the trees outside are to dead to be used and there's nothing we can use for burning, Say's Miroku" honestly. "There's got to be logs around here somewhere, It's temple for god sakes, Spoke up Serena" honestly.

"There is no logs for a fire, Only thing I could find for right now is small sticks and leaves, Replied Miroku" honestly. "Use them then, Start up a fire, Say's Serena" demanding. "Okay I am trying, Replied Miroku" trying to lite the fire, But he was taking to long.

"I am sorry Serena, there nothing I can use, It won't lite, Spoke Miroku" worried. "Fine...! I will take care of this issue myself, Say's Serena" undressing. As Miroku, turn around, to look at her. "As she removed all of her clothes, Down to the last piece of cloth, Even her bra came off, SO he would be comfortable.

After she was finished undressing herself, She removed his clothes next, Miroku's mouth dropped opened at her body and how she undressed Inuyasha, How strong she was to even hold him even.

"Sailor Moon...! I don't think you have to do that, Say's Miroku" blushing. "I have too, I seen this on A TV once the survival guide, This should do the trick until Shippo returns, Spoke up Serena" honestly.

"Okay...! Maybe it can work, Say's Miroku" red in the face. As he watched her grab Inuyasha's coat, She placed it over them both of them, Just like how it laid the other night, She was naked and hugging him, She placed her body all over his. As Miroku watched her hands move slowly over Inuyasha's body, His arms, His legs, His chest.

"This selfless act, Was latterly turning him on to be honest. "But then he shook his head. "What are you doing to him now? Asks Miroku" blushing.

"He needs heat now otherwise, He's not going to make it, I have to do this, You see keeping my body heat with his, It should help him fight off the fever too, I just have to keep us close together, Even though I have never laid with a man like this before, It's a little uncomfortable, But right now that doesn't matter, Saving his life is all that I care about, Replied Serena" honestly.

"I understand, I mean I haven't had to do that with a women before, But I get it, If I were Inuyasha, I would be greatful to you for saving me, Says Miroku" blushing.

"Thanks, But it's not you, But don't go being a pervert about this either, It means nothing, I am just returning the favor, Like I told Inuyasha, If there came a time I could repay him back, I would so I am using my bodies heat to save his life, I might even have to share a little magic with him, But big deal, A promise is a promise, I won't stop helping him, Until Kagome's gone, Say's Serena" denying the thought of loving the half demon.

"Do you know if this place as anymore blankets, These sheets aren't warm enough? Asks Serena" curious. "I'll go look around, Just keep up with what you are doing, Says Miroku" seriously.

"Whatever...! Pervert, I am not doing this because I like it, I am doing this to save him, A man who hates me, But this is who I am, A good women, I help others no matter who they are, I Value his life more then my own life, Replied Serena" honestly to herself.

As in that moment she realized she was in love, She did care about him, Enough to throw her life away to make him happy. As Serena kept rubbing her hands up and down, On Inuyasha's arms and back.

"He's warming up that's good keep that fire burning, Inside you Inuyasha, Whispered Serena" praying for his health and his life. As she move gently around to get comfortable, Inuyasha's woke up.

"Serena...! Whispered Inuyasha" confused. "As he noticed his head was in her chest. "Easy Inuyasha, your still healing, SO far my body heat is keeping you alive, So right now I am thankful, But seriously rest up now, Spoke Serena" holding his head pushing him to lay his head back down.

"Why are you doing this for? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "Because I told you, I would repay you someday, You helped me when I was freezing cold on the ground, Well not I am returning the favor, I am a women of my word, Say's Serena" honestly. "But why were you crying? Asks Inuyasha" curious about that little fact.

"You mean you were injured and I told you to stay inside my barrier, But you didn't listen to me, Instead you went to protect Shippo, I was terrified when I saw you hurt...! I thought when that snake bit you, I was going to lose you, I couldn't help but feel scared, Say's Serena" crying now too. "As he gently lifted his head to look up at her, He was just laying his head on her chest, But just tilled his head up to look into her eyes.

"You cried for me cared for me, After all the mean things I have done to you, After all the name calling and bulling you, You still cared about me, You even cried for me, And yet you still take care of me, After I was such an Asshole to you, Whispered Inuyasha" holding her closer.

"Of course I take care of you, I know you and I might not be the best at telling each other how the other one is feeling, But you are my friend, I am protecting you like it or not, You are stuck with me, Spoke up Serena" honestly.

"How can someone like you exist, It's like sometime I think of you like a Goddess or something, The way you fight the way you smell, The way you look at times, You carry yourself with such pride and straight, I can't help but think that you, Are a women I could see myself happy with a good friend to relay on...! Replied Inuyasha" gently.

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Say's Serena" touched. ""Serena, Spoke up Inuyasha" gently. "Yes what is it? Asks Serena" worried. "Might I have some water, Replied Inuyasha" coughing. "Of course, Here gently tilt your head this way, Say's Serena" helping to lift his head. "He drank what he could. "How is that, Is that a little bit better? Asks Serena" concerned.

"Yes just fine thanks, Spoke up Inuyasha" As he looked up at her eyes. "Your eyes are really beautiful, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly. "Okay, your freaking me out before you said that you hated me, Everything about me...! So what the hell gives, Why are you acting so weird for, Why are you talking to me like this? Asks Serena" blushing.

"I mean you made it a point that, You couldn't stand my scent or That you didn't even want to be my friend, Says Serena" surprised but excited too.

"I did say those things, But it's only because I didn't want to admit of how alone I was, You were right...! I do want a friend, But I am to scared to trust anyone anymore, But I also can't help it, My demon heart competes with my human heart, So its hard to show compassion, But I was lying, I actually really like you a lot, Says Inuyasha" dozing off.

"What is going on? Asks Serena" to herself. "All this talk as my heart pounding really hard, It's like I can hardly breath when he's showing me this kind of side of him, Thought Serena" blushing. "Inuyasha...! I am confused, Say's Serena" honestly. "But then she looked down at him sleeping again.

"I am going to say that's the fever talking, Say's Serena" shaking her heads thoughts off. "As she warped her arms around him tightly to warm him up some more. "She was now using a little bit of her magic, She was using her powers for this emergency.

"So he was finally healing in his own way too.

"How's is he doing? Asks Miroku" whispering. "He's Alright, He's healing, 2 more hours till the sun raises, Finally he's healing better, Now all I need is some of that medicine, Replied Serena" exhausted.

"My lady I am so sorry it took so long, Shippo had to fly us to a far away farmer to get a plant, The forest was so dead, Nothing could grow, Say's Luna" running inside. "Serena we found only 1 plant, that could help bring down a fervor, Spoke up Shippo" honestly. "As they all went wide eye in the face.

"Ahhh...! What is exactly happening right now, Why are you two naked? Asks Shippo" blushing. "It's helping to save his life, She's been using her powers to heal him, Along with her body heat, Replied Miroku" honestly. "Wait a minute, what's going on here? Asks Artemis" shocked.

"I'll explain it to you guys later, Now please leave me be, I need to rest now, Replied Serena" yawning..! "His fervor drop thanks to Sailor Moon, Replied Miroku" smiling. "Okay, That's all, We need to know, Says Shippo" not wanting details.

"Alright, back on guard duty everyone, Spoke up Miroku" seriously. "You should sleep some too Serena, Says Miroku" giving them a blanket.

Everyone outside, was asleep beside Miroku, He was watching over Serena and Inuyasha inside they both were asleep. As the sun rose, Inuyasha change back into a half demon. "His mind was a little fussy at first, But then he started to come too.

"Ummm...! As Inuyasha, laid there on the bed, He felt like jumping up, But felt something laying on him.

He woke up, lifting his head up looking at Serena sleeping on his chest, But what caught his eye was that they were both naked, She was completely naked with him.

"What the hell happened last night, Oh no what did my human side do? Thought Inuyasha" worried. "This isn't what I had in mind to wake up too, Thought demon Inuyasha" confused. "She's all over me, Thought Inuyasha" worried. "All his thoughts went into one mind.

"Simple half demon Inuyasha thinking. "Until he heard a voice in the room.

"Good morning Inuyasha, I see you've awake, How are you feeling? Asks Miroku" gently. "Miroku...! Say's Inuyasha" shocked right now that, He was seen in this situation with a girl, And Miroku was watching them.

"How are you doing, Spoke up Miroku" gently. "Why are we naked? Asks Inuyasha" seriously. "Easy there, It's not what it looks like, Replied Miroku" seriously. "What did, I do? Asks Inuyasha" confused.

"Inuyasha, You were bitten by that poisonous Snake, You were in bad shape, We couldn't get your fervor to go down, So Serena undress you and herself, To share her body's heat to save your life, Plus she also used some of her powers to keep warm too, She was healing the poison inside you, Spoke Miroku" honestly.

"She save me, She did that for me? Asks Inuyasha" surprised. As he sat there thinking for a moment, He then remember having a fever, But of course the last thing he remember was telling Serena that she smelt nice and that she as beautiful eyes, And a few other details too.

"Crap...! I told her nice stuff, Now she's going to think about me liking her, Thought Inuyasha" worried. "As he slowly started trying to move out from under her, By placing her on the bed gently. As he sat up to look at her too.

"You know...! I was wrong, You were right, She's not so bad, She's a good women, A good person, She's not a monster, Specially after what she said to me last night, Plus after undressing herself to save your life, I learned that judge her wrongly, So I will have no more fights with her, Spoke up Miroku" honestly.

"I am glad to hear that, But still...! This is far from okay, Replied Inuyasha" nervous now.

"Yes, she really care's about you, She even told me that she loves you a lot, That she couldn't bare the thought of losing another person she cared for die, But I swear the girl is in love with you, Spoke Miroku" seriously. "Miroku...! Just be quite would you, Say's Inuyasha" upset.

"Now what's eating you, She saved your life, You should be thankful and greatful to her, Replied Miroku" honestly. "Look...! I am greatful...! I am even flattered that she cares so much about me, But I just can't love her back, Replied Inuyasha" unsure about his feelings.

"Why because of Kagome, Kikyo...! What is it, What do you have a stupid plan in your head that, As soon as the mission is over with, You will go back tot he village and then take Kikyo away from your brother, What do you really want Inuyasha, What is it because of Kagome because she stole your heart, SO much to where you refused to smile or be happy for the rest of your life? Asks Miroku" angry.

"As Inuyasha got up and dress back up in his clothes. "No...! For one, I like the girl and all, But I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to hurt her either, Besides she can't stay here, One day she will leave too, There's no point getting to attached to her, Spoke up Inuyasha" sacred about another commitment with another woman.

"Inuyasha wake up and smell the stew, This girl isn't anything like Kagome or other women, she's not even human, She came to you for a reason, She brought you back to us for a reason, She was meant to break the spell, She was meant to rescue you, It was fate that she would come to you, Can't you see that you've been given a 2nd chance, That angel came to you, She could have gone to anyone, But instead she came to you, Serena can heal our homes...! Our hearts, She can help people see the light again, No fear of Kagome or darkness ever again...! Yelled Miroku" taking Inuyasha outside.

"That might be so, But I don't know how I feel for her, I don't want to be with her for a lot of reasons, But then I do, But then I don't, It's hard to explain, Besides she still wants to get her revenge too, She still will leave me one day...! Shouted out Inuyasha" honestly. "So make her stay, See how she truly feels, Fine out how she truly feels for you, Replied Miroku" loudly.

"Stop fighting...! Yelled Luna and Artemis" loudly.

"What...! Spoke Miroku" confused. "You, both don't get it, Sailor Moon's job is to heal the Earth that's if she can do it now, Now that she's alone and the solo Scout now days...! Yelled Artemis" seriously.

"How in the hell can she do that? Asks Miroku" confused. "She told me a little bit last night, Something about having to protect her magic, Her birthright or whatever, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

"Well did she tell you the hole story, Because, Her friends, Betrayed her because her parents, came and gave her mighty powers, That control all nine planets, Spoke Luna" seriously. "Planets...! She didn't say anything about planets, Just moon family, Whatever that was or is, what do you mean by planets? Asks Inuyasha" confused.

"She wasn't born an earthling like you, She as a destiny to come to pass, Says Artemis" honestly. "If she's not an earthling, Then what is she? Asks Miroku" curious. "She is the reborn Princess, The one and only Moon Princess, Replied Artemis" honestly.

"Your saying she was born outside the earth like another planet as life? Asks Shippo" surprised.

"Yes, she was born on the Moon, years ago when the moon was a planet now it is merely a star, a frozen waste land, Replied Luna" honestly. As they filled them all in on what happen in Serenity's life, all the way up to her death, and rebirth.

"Dam...! So after everything, Her and her friends had been threw, they go and try to kill her just because she receive, powers that are rightfully hers, That's fuck up...! Yelled Inuyasha" honestly.

"Never the less, They want her dead, And they also killed her only family she had left, Her Mom, Her little brother, Her father, they killed them because they couldn't leave witnesses, So Her once so called best friends and family, Took everything away from Serena, Spoke Luna" crying.

"That's terrible, Says Miroku" upset. "They just killed her family, Spoke up Inuyasha" sadly listening.

"We ran so far until Sota cared for Her, He protected her by telling her about the well, We escape here to get stronger, So she could become stronger and She's needs to not be, So stubborn because she needs warriors too, She needs friends to trust and possibly give her love too, Love is what fills Serena's powers, Replied Artemis" seriously.

"That's absolutely terrible, Says Shippo" Sadly. "Don't look at me, I'm not going to love her, Spoke up Inuyasha" uneasy. "Perhaps she could come live in the village with us, I mean all of you can come live with us, Spoke Miroku" seriously.

"You would expect us into your village? Asks Luna" surprised. "Sure, But it's probably safe if you guys don't speak all the time around villagers, Replied Miroku" smiling. "Believe us, We know that already, Says Artemis" smiling.

"As Serena came too on the bed, She looked around herself...! She noticed Inuyasha was gone again. "Until she heard some yelling outside. So she deiced to break it up before there was to much trouble,

"Hey...! What's everyone doing out here? Asks Serena" gently. "Good morning, How did you sleep? Replied Miroku" smiling. "It wasn't the best night, But it's fine thanks, Say's Serena" honestly.

"Good Morning Serena, Spoke Shippo" hugging her. "Good morning to you to Shippo, Replied Serena" kissing him on the head. Inuyasha lightly felt jealous once more, Just like last night too.

"Inuyasha how are you feeling, Are you sure your well enough to be moving around yet? Asks Serena" curious. "I am just fine thanks, Says Inuyasha" seriously. "I'm sorry, I was only making sure you well before we started moving again, Spoke Serena" sadly. "As I told you before, I am a demon, I heal fast, Say's Inuyasha" prideful.

"Well I just want you all to know that, I am sorry for everything, Spoke up Serena" sadly. "What for? Asks Miroku" confused.

"You were right Miroku, I can't be trusted to Protect Inuyasha, If you guys hadn't come last night, Things could have gotten worst, So for that I'm sorry, Says Serena" seriously.

"No worries, To be honest with you if you weren't there, Inuyasha could be dead right now, Even with his healing abilities, I trust you Serena, You are now forever one of us, And I wish for you to expect my apologize for being an asshole to you, Replied Miroku" honestly. "Miroku, I am honored to be friends with you, Thank you, Spoke Serena" smiling.

"Yeah, you totally saved the day, Your our new hero now, Says Shippo" smiling. "Thank you for being honest with me, Replied Serena" respectfully smiling. "Miroku, we should get back to Sango and let her know, that Inuyasha's alright, Spoke up Shippo" honestly. "I agree, keep up the hunt you too, Replied Miroku" seriously.

"Miroku hold on a moment, Spoke Serena" gently. "Yes, what is it? Asks Miroku" curiously. "Luna, Artemis, I want you to go back with Miroku, Says Serena" honestly. "Why mistress? Asks Artemis" confused.

"I want you too to be safe beside, I want you to keep an eye out for Kagome, Now after a attack like that one last night, I have this feeling she will be heading to the village, They will need you two to protect it, I need you to see if she ever goes to the village, Replied Serena" seriously.

"You think she will attack the village herself? Asks Miroku" worried. "I just have this feeling, I would like them to go with you, Say's Serena" worried. "Alright but please call us, If you need us, Spoke Artemis" honestly.

"I will in the mean time, try to find medicine that can help me out a lot, Says Serena" gently. "Very well, good luck, Replied Luna" smiling. "We will be fine, Goodbye, Spoke Serena" waving them off.

As they all flew off into the sky, Inuyasha and Serena said nothing to each other at the moment, But then they locked eyes then nothing was said. So now what happened with these two? Keep reading and see, To Be continue.


	19. The Argument that Turns The Relationship

A New Girl A new Journey.

"Last Time, Serena did everything in her power to save Inuyasha's life, But when he was in his human state he said nice things to her, he realized his feelings were way to close to being said out loud, But then Miroku and him had an argument as well, Then Luna and Artemis told them all the story of the full truth of why Sailor Moon was in such great danger, And why she was here protecting the Earth, But now she's here helping them out, In the end they all shut up when Serena walked out of the house, Shippo told Miroku it was best that, They return to the village, So now they were completely alone, Serena even asked Luna and Artemis to go with the Monk, For the fact she had a feeling Kagome would be heading there soon. So they left them both alone, So now what will become of their somewhat relationship.

"As Serena watched as everyone flew away, They were completely out of site now. "So I guess that's it, The night of the new moon is over, Spoke up Serena" looking up into the sky. "Yeah, Replied Inuyasha" not sure what to say right now.

"As she ignored the weirdness, So she was thinking back to last night, As she was inside looking over the blankets, She could remember the talks last night, He was so kind to me, He makes me feel like there's butterflies in my stomach, Thought Serena" packing her stuff up.

Serena grab the rest of her stuff. "So I am ready to go, We better move on, This place will be a death trap if we stay here to long, It's best we push on, Spoke up Serena" honestly. "Whatever, Say's Inuyasha" walking ahead. She noticed the coldness in his voice too.

"So it was the fever talking, Maybe he was right, His human half anyways, His demon pride won't let him show any compassion tore's me, I wish he would just trust me already, I am not going to hurt him, What is he so afraid of, Spoke up Serena" worried.

"As the silent grew more and more, She decided to sing to herself a little bit, She started singing I'm not a girl, Not yet a women. As she just kept singing to help keep herself in a good mood, She didn't care if he was angry with her, She saved his life and she wouldn't regret it ever, No matter how mean he acted tore's her, He was someone she cared for, She liked him a lot, She value his life more then her own life.

As Inuyasha was lost in his own mind, Yelling at his human half for showing so much kindness too her, But then he froze in his place or in his head anyways, She was singing to herself.

"Her voice was shocking to be honest, She could sing very beautifully. "Until he shook the nice, nice thoughts off, He couldn't stand all this drama rolling around in his head, But he just couldn't stay quite anymore, Inuyasha just had to speak his mind.

He was fighting with himself for a lot of reasons, But there was no way, He was going to act like nothing happen, They share a bed practically naked, The fact is Inuyasha's never been put in such a situation before, Thought Inuyasha" seriously.

"She undressed me, She and I shared a bed naked together, I felt her chest under my hands, I told her nice things, Now I have to tell her what I truly think of her, But how does one do that? Thought Inuyasha" upset.

"As he grabbed hold of Serena. "Is something wrong, Is there something up ahead? Asks Serena" worried with the way he grabbed her. "Hey listen, We need to have a serious talk right now, I am very railed up, But I want to talk this out, Spoke up Inuyasha" serious tone voice.

"I see...! I had a feeling this was coming, Knowing you had a fever I image it was the fever talking not you, But okay if you wish to get in to it, Let's get this over with, Replied Serena" ready for a fight to break out.

"Look...! Don't you ever undress me like that again, Do you understand Me, Seriously I mean what would have happened if my demon happened to take control of my body and rape you, Don't ever do that to me again...! Yelled Inuyasha" with serious eyes.

"I am sorry that you find your life less worth saving but not to me, Okay yeah I made a choice to save you, By using my magic to save your life, Because I didn't want to lose you alright, I like you a lot...! You might not care or value my life, But I still value yours, Replied Serena" honestly.

"But however, It still was the only way to save you at the time, If I hadn't done anything by thinking fast and quickly, You'd be dead gone, Then where would that leave us, Leave Kagome to keep hurting people, No we both made a promise to destroyed her together, And I Sailor Moon never break my vow or promises, Replied Serena" seriously honest.

He pause for a minute, Of how much she value his life over her own, Why though? Thought Inuyasha" confused.

"Alright fine...! Perhaps this time was fair for this time, I'll let it pass, I am greatful to be alive, but I don't ever want to hear you call us friends...! I told you once before I don't want to be with you or be friends...! Yelled Inuyasha" hiding his feelings.

"Serena took a step back, She couldn't understand it, He was being so generous and kind to her last night but now he was back to hating her, This guy obviously as commitment issues with women, It just had to be the only reason for all this tough guy act.

"Inuyasha...! I don't understand you, One moment you act like you hate me, But then you act nice to me, Why can't we be friends, Why do you hate me so much, Why can't you trust me as a friend, Is it because I am a woman, What do you think that because Kagome hurt you, That I'm going to be waiting to put a knife in your back, Like the others have done to you? Asks Serena" emotional and hurt.

As he noticed he hit her harder then he planned for. "Perhaps your not such a dumb blonde after all...! Say's Inuyasha" honestly. "Excuse me, I am not stupid dog boy, Replied Serena" upset.

"Look I'm just sick of you girls and your mind games, You all play these games on a guy, Thinking because your beautiful, You've got him under your control, and when he's possibly happy, You destroy him with your cruel mind games...! Yelled Inuyasha" emotional.

"Inuyasha, Wake the fuck up, I am not Kagome, I am Me...! You can trust me, If you would just open your heart to me...! I've never played with a mans heart ever in all my life, And I wouldn't think of hurting you for my own pleasure, I am someone you can trust, I can be there for you, If you just let me be there for you, Honestly do you think that I don't want to be loved again too, That I don't want to get marred to have a family too, Because I an assure you that I do want those things too, Your not the only one who's hurting here, Your not the only one who's been betrayed by someone you loved...! Shouted out Serena" upset.

"Oh please...! I heard your story last night, So go cry me a river why don't you, Say's Inuyasha" coldly. "I can see right through you, Your just as sacred as I am of getting to close because your afraid of that heartbreaking point will be striking right back at you, If you let you guard down, Spoke Serena" with determination to get through to him.

"I feel nothing for you, For the last time...! I don't care about you, I don't care if you die or not, I could care less...! Yelled Inuyasha feeling back into a corner.

"What the hell...! Is your problem, Inuyasha Is it because, I like you, Do you not like having a friend...! Yelled back Serena" furious. "Never again will I trust a woman with my life and just for the record, I would have let you die...! Yelled Inuyasha" growling.

"Oh yeah...! Well I do care...! As I said to Miroku, I don't care if you hate me, Because I do cherish your life, I would have done anything to save you last night, Isn't that prof enough for you, That I cared about you, If you couldn't trust anyone, Then why did I stay with you all night, Why did I use all my powers to save you when you were weak and dying, I could of left you there but I would never forgive myself if I had left you, And then why did you sleep with me, that one night when I was freezing cold, Why did you stay beside me keeping me from getting sick? Asks Serena" tearing up, but holding them back.

"I don't have to answer that question, Oh wait my mistake, Says Inuyasha" crossing his arms. "You are a joke, Your are absolutely unbelievably cruel to me, I am not Kagome, Yet you are throwing your anger for her, On to me...! Replied Serena" upset.

"Honestly your incredibly stupid, I wouldn't trust your life in my hands mostly because your, Unless to me, we could never, be anything more, And once this mission is over with were finished history, Do you understand me...! Yelled back Inuyasha" lying to cover his tracks.

"Before long she went quite...! I value your life more then I value my own, What does that tell you, Is that not good enough to show you, That I am loyal to you, Say's Serena" having enough of this. "As he froze in place.

"She doesn't care if she dies? Thought Inuyasha" sadly.

"So did Kagome, She said the same thing to me years ago, She would take an arrow for me, She said she loved me, I was tricked twice in my life, By Kikyo and Kagome both, So if you want to stay then stay, But I am not your protector, I am not your friend and I am not your man, Replied Inuyasha" harshly.

"Back it up, Don't act so cold to her, Thought his Inner human" sadden. "Why the hell should I, I am cleaning up your mess, Say's His demon" upset. "Your pushing her away, Replied his inner human" upset.

Before anything else could be said. "Serena went all bitch slapping over his ass. "As she attacked him harder then she ever hurt anyone. "Punch... Slapping kicking...!

"Owe what the hell...! Yelled out Inuyasha" holding his head. "She grabbed at his ears pulling on them. Before she knew anything else happened, Inuyasha slapped her...! But as soon as his hand came in contact with her face. "He regretted it right away that wasn't something he liked to do to a women.

As she felt her face where he had slapped. "Wow...! congratulations Inuyasha, You have just now passed Darien's leave of cruelty to me, Say's Serena" sadly. "Serena I didn't me too...! Spoke up Inuyasha" freaking out.

"She moved farther away from him, You are the monster...! Yelled out Sailor Moon" changing form and then flew away. "Serena I am sorry...! Shouted out Inuyasha" worried he upset. "He ran after her.

"Now see what you've done...! Shouted out his inner human heart. "I didn't want to hurt her like that, Thought his inner demon" scared too. "You bitch...! You scared off the only women who really cares for us, Say's inner human Inuyasha" upset. "I will get her back...! Shouted out Demon side Inuyasha" seriously.

As Sailor Moon landed on the ground, In tears her heart felt damage and hurt by his words and everything. She dropped to the forest floor crying.

"Serena...! Shouted out Inuyasha" looking for her. "He finally found her on the ground, She was crying by the smelt of it. "Serena...! Spoke up Inuyasha" gently bending down beside her.

"Don't call me that, You lost all rights to call me Serena, As you said we aren't friends, So don't think you can just call me by my name, Say's Serena" standing up to wipe the tears away.

"Look I am sorry, I hit you, I shouldn't have done that, You just pushed me to far, Replied Inuyasha" scared she would leave.

"All you Earthlings are the same too, And you know what, What would you know about, friendship anyways...! I can't believe, I actually thought for one second, That you were a nice guy...! Spoke up Serena" sadly upset.

"Then, That's your mistake then, Because I'm not nice, Not to anyone, I don't know how to be nice anymore, I have lost my heart already, I don't even know if it's even part of me anymore, First Kikyo broke it, Now Kagome, I don't even know if I have a heart left to show any compassions, Replied Inuyasha" getting in her face.

"Including Miroku and his wife, What are you just going to abandon them too, Spoke Serena" seriously. "Who knows, If they keep bugging me about my personal business, Then I might just have to specialty if there letting you and your freaky cats live in our village, Then I might just have to run...! Yelled Inuyasha" trying to hold onto his lie.

"I can't believe that my heart allowed me too...! That I could, Fall in Love yet Hate a man at the same time...! Shouted out Serena" upset. As he blushed red in the face. "She loves me? Thought his demon side now shocked.

"You know what, I've had it I'm done using words, I am done trying to prove myself to you, So you know what, It's time that I teach you something useful something in my time, People would call body language...! Yelled Serena" furious. "What's that supposed to mean? Asks Inuyasha" confused.

"As Serena grabbed hold of him tightly within her hands, She pulled him closer to her. "What are you doing? Asks Inuyasha" confused but blushing. "It's time someone teaches you a lesson in releasing your anger, Replied Serena" honestly. "What's that suppose to mean? Asks Inuyasha" confused even more.

She stopped answering him. She just kissed him harder then before, Her emotions were being pushed into his mouth, Forcing her everything into that kiss. Inuyasha, was surprised by this, information She love him, but Hated him, too but more then anything, He was enjoying this Side of Serena. She slammed him up ageist a tree, She never answered his question just beat, The crap out of him plus being very forceful.

Inuyasha had to agree, That he loved Serena, but yet hated her too. But not right now. everything he was feeling was his anger for Kagome, His Hate his pain, His love. But most of all Pure hatred, And sadly he was taking it all out on Serena for Kagome's betrayal to his broken heart.

Serena was being very aggressive with Inuyasha, She turned back into Serena to make loved to him. The same went for Inuyasha. They ripped, at everything there hands could get ahold of, Serena's kimono was ripped wide open by Inuyasha's hands, He removed it, She got his clothes off as well.

"She was excited to be honest with herself, But right now she was challenging him too. As there tongue's were in each other's mouth, Going deeper and deeper, They were having a war of some kind, He pulled away to catch his breath Then he removed her underwear, He started touching her with his fingers over her pussy.

"Moaning...! As she felt movements within her own body, Like she could feel the butterflies were all flying all at the same time...! Screaming...! As his tongue licked her inside and out. "Moaning...! As she felt her body climaxing too...! Inuyasha pulled back, He threw her on the ground a bit, He started pushing her dick in her mouth. "She gave into it, She did it for him...! He was moaning too, Until he wanted more...! He picked her up off the ground, he grabbed her by the legs, holding her to his body.

"Moaning...! Awe...! Come on, Inuyasha is that the best, You can do, Says Serena" tormenting him with a divas smile. "You haven't felt anything yet, Replied Inuyasha" kissing her harder picking her up, And pushing her up ageist the tree. "As he pushed his dick into her pussy, She scream out at first...! He covered her mouth with his lips, He could smell the blood pouring out of her.

"Would you look at that, The great Sailor Moon is a virgin, Whispered Inuyasha" tormenting her. "Shut up...! And get back down there, Say's Serena" coldly. "He liked her attitude right now to be honest. "Serena was moaning she was really wet. Inuyasha, kiss her pretty dam hard, Until he started fucking harder. "Hmmm...! Harder...! Mumbled out Serena" warping her arms around his neck pushing him deeper into her body.

"He didn't argue, So he pulled out and put her down. "What are you doing now? Asks Serena" confused. "Doing what you want me too do, Go harder, Replied Inuyasha" smirking. "As he turned her around taking her from behind doggy style.

"Moaning...! As her body continue to climax, He was enjoying this himself to be honest. "As they both thought about it both Humana and demon both agreed with each other, She was special.

"For the fact being Kikyo and Kagome both never allowed him to this to them, They didn't trust him enough to have sex with him, A worthless Half demon, So he thought of himself, That was another reason he pushed her so far, He didn't think a girl like her could love him? either.

"Kissing...! Moaning...though there kiss, As she kept pushing her body back, She used the tree as a way to push herself back into him, For when he was pulling her into him. "He was enjoying this. "You know for a virgin your good at this, Mumbled out Inuyasha" threw kissing her.

"Is that all you've got Inuyasha...! Is the best you can give to me, Because it's weak...! Yelled Serena" teasing him. "If You don't want me, To hurt you then I wouldn't asks, Me to do that to you stupid, I could end up hurting you, Replied Inuyasha" honestly.

"Oh my god...! My, My, My Inuyasha I thought you said, You didn't care about Me, What's the matter, Inuyasha afraid to hurt me with your dick? Says Serena" smirking. "No...! I am not afraid...! You know what, That's it you asks for it...! Yelled out Inuyasha" seriously.

Even though deep down he was excited and happy for once, She made him smile on the inside. They went harder and harder then most humans but Serena really like it.

"As he pushed her onto the forest floor. As they fucked on the ground, He was driving into her pussy over and over...! She grabbed hold of him tightly. "Give if it to me harder? Asks Serena" pleading for more. "Are you crazy...! I am already going as hard as I can for a human's straight to endure a body's pain, If I go any harder I could hurt you, Replied Inuyasha" worried.

"I am not human, It's not that bad, Just go harder, Give me all of your straight, Everything you've got, I want it all, All of you...! Spoke up Serena" pleading. "He was confused but started using his full straight even his demon energy too.

"But because of this he felt more happy then before...! He started growling and making animal sounds, with her, He acted like a monster having sex, It was amazing truly, She could truly take a pounding and this was her first time, It did shock him to the core.

"But then both enjoyed sex with each other. "I can't hold it in anymore...! shouted out Inuyasha" moaning too. "Cum for me...! Shouted out Serena" seriously. "He finally blew his first time load into her pussy.

"Amazing...! your so good, I never thought you were a sex god, Say's Serena" making a joke. "I am not finished with you, yet, Replied Inuyasha" kissing her again. "But don't you have to rest? asks Serena" blushing. "Nope...! Let's go again, Say's Inuyasha" as he started going again.

"Finally after 4 hours later, Each break time, Inuyasha would take 10 minutes, Then he was ready to go again, Serena had never encountered anything like this, When they first started he could tell she was a virgin by the blood that pour out in the very beginning, But she ignore the pain eventually it was incredible to the both of them.

"Breathing...! really hard...! Holy cow, your really good, whispered Serena" tired out too. "Now that was hot...! Spoke up Inuyasha" smiling. "Would you look at that, He does know how to smile, Say's Serena" smiling at him. "Whatever...! Just don't say that I didn't make you, Scream, Because you know you loved it, Replied Inuyasha" putting his clothes back on.

"Why would I want to deny that, It was the best sex I have ever had, I never realized that sex could feel like that, It was amazing, Spoke up Serena" happy. "It better have been your best sex of your life, Say's Inuyasha" a little prideful there. "Why do you have to be so mean to me, And why are you getting up already, It's almost dark, Shouldn't we just stay put for the night? Asks Serena" with puppy eyes.

"Don't give me that look, And of course we are staying here for the night, I am hungry I need food all that sex has drained me, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

"I could help you out with that you know, I could give you a massage and then cook you something to eat, Say's Serena" grabbing hold of Inuyasha, rubbing his shoulders. "This isn't going to help you to brake the Ice with me, Sweetheart, Oh and by the way, Don't blame me for anything either, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

"God you are such an Asshole, You know that, I really hate you, Spoke Serena" honestly. "Laughing...! Laughing...! "Oh I hate you too Sweetheart, Replied Inuyasha" playing around with her now.

"Slap...! "Never call me, Sweetheart again, Says Serena" smirking. "Inuyasha just grabbed hold, of Serena's hand and then he Kiss her again.

"Shortly afterward Serena was up cooking some food for them both, He ate like 3 bowls od Raman, She ate as much as she could too. "Afterwards they both fell asleep up against a tree's base, She was laying in his arms, While his back was up against the tree. Since that night things seemed to changed, Inuyasha finally knew Serena's feelings for him, He wondered now if she would truly stay with him now though.

But After that fight ugly fight then it turned into sex, Serena and Inuyasha barely talk to each other, half the time they fought and then they would end up having angry sex again, It seemed to be the only way they both wanted to show each other affections, But to them both they thought it as a small affections affair only.

"Serena, didn't know, how to react to Inuyasha, She wanted to rip him to pieces, but yet keep fucking him to let her anger out, the anger she held for Darien. "Inuyasha, was actually, loving his new, girl, He just wanted to test her, with her heart and mind, He wanted to push, her to be stronger then he ever push, Kagome.

Unfortunately that all, I've got for chapters, I'll write some more, chapters when I get home, but hope you enjoyed the story. keep reading and find out, what happens next. to be continue.


	20. Sickness and Inuyasha's true feelings

A New Girl A new Journey.

Last time, Serena and Inuyasha, were acting very aggressively with each other, And finally cross a line. let's see the consciences.

They finally, came across a new village, 8 weeks later. Serena wasn't feeling so hot, The other night she got sick while Inuyasha went to take a bath. She was trying to cook dinner but the smell of fish got to her and she threw up.

Afterwards she use her powers to trap a few animals and sinned a few snakes too, After cleaning she finally started cooking. Inuyasha returned and asks where the hell was the fish that he caught. Serena replied over there far away from me.

He decided to just eat what she caught, It was way better the snake was different. Anyway as the next day came around, they found another village.

"It would seem we have entered into another village, But it would be number 25 the last one on the list Miroku gave me for all the demons ruled over, This is the last general of Kagome's army, Spoke up Inuyasha" seriously.

"I suppose that's when the real battle will begin then, And then...! Mumbled out Serena" sadly. "And then what? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "Then the battle will begin, The fight won't last long I image, She's not as powerful as I am, I know that, Her mate should be an easy kill just as much, But still the battle maybe hard but it won't be as hard as the battle I will have to face when I comes to the scouts, There husband time stronger then Kagome's magic is, I just know that war isn't going to be fun at all, Say's Serena" honestly.

"It can't be that tough of a battle, I mean you've learned a lot out here, And in the amount of time we've been together, All these months that have gone by...! You've learned a lot more then Kagome ever did when she first started out, And that's a true fact, Spoke up Inuyasha" being nicer for the moment.

"True I have learn some things better then before, But you have to remember this Inuyasha, Kagome and Kouga is only two people, I have all the others after me, I have all 9 scouts wanting me dead, There's only 9 of them and only 1 of me, Say's Serena" worried.

"Ummm...! That can be a problem I suppose, If I could help you out I would do so only because of this, Because of you helping me, But that's the only reason to why I would help you out, But unfortunately I can't time travel anymore, I haven't been able to for a long time, They would have to come here to get to us in order for me to help you, Spoke up Inuyasha" seriously.

"No thank you, I couldn't put that many people in danger, NO way, If I were to let the barrier to fade around the well, I would be in deep trouble, Say's Serena" seriously. "What do you mean by barrier around the well? Asks Inuyasha" confused.

"I've been putting a barrier up against time, I am in hiding from on scout in particular, In my world we know her as the time keeper Sailor Pluto, If my barrier were to fail me, She would be the first to know I was still alive, For now they all think that they've won, That I am dead, Replied Serena" honestly.

"Ummm...! just curious here, But if they wanted the crystals that you have, And if you were truly dead, They would have return to those awful girls correct, Because if there as evil as you said they were, The Evil powers within them crystals, They would want to destroyed everything right? Spoke up Inuyasha" remembering her story.

"That is true, Say's Serena" nervous as she held them in her locket.

"So if that's the case, Shouldn't they know that, They haven't killed you yet, Shouldn't they still be looking for you, I mean if I were them, And I was so desperately trying to get my hands on these jewels, I would make dam sure I see a body destroyed before I get my hopes up, Just saying not that I want them or anything just making a point here? Say's Inuyasha" curiously.

"Unfortunately...! That's where I am lucky, Because there not like you, There stupid for the most parts, They don't have your brain or the way of how you think about things, Like magic for example, From what I am guessing that happened, Is that they think the jewels went back to there homes, There planets, Replied Serena" honestly.

"I hope you are right about that, I wouldn't want other to stuffer because of these jewels, Already had one bad jewel, And one was enough to cause all types of heartbreak and pains for many all around Japan, Say's Inuyasha" seriously.

"Trust me, I know this already, I know it's not easy, But as long as I hold them in my hand, Nothing can scent them, I can hide them inside my soul for a long time, Until I pass them to my child in the future, Or when I have a child anyway, When it's time for me to give birth to an heir to my thrown, Replied Serena" tired.

"Is that so, And who might I asks would father this child of yours? Asks Inuyasha" jealous lightly. "Oh...! I don't know, I am sure I could find someone to help me out, Why are you jealous, To where you would like to know? Replied Serena" smiling.

"Huh...! Why would I be jealous, Spoke Inuyasha" blushing.

"Oh...! really, Well to be honest with you, I was just going to asks you to father my child, But your right it's so lame and all for me to be talking like this to you, Like you said you don't want anything to do with someone like me, So maybe I will just have to asks someone else to help me out in the future, When that time comes for me, When I have to prepare for my heir to be born, Say's Serena" teasing him.

"As he growled lightly, She of course heard it of course.

"I don't think so, I won't allow that...! NO, No, NO...! No one else can have you but me...! I took you first, You belong to me...! Your mine and don't you ever forget that, As if I would allow someone else to puts his hands on you the same way I have...! Shouted out Inuyasha" grabbing her by the hand pulling her into him.

"As her facial expression seem to be shock at her response just now. As she lighten up in the face strangely, He was confused by the way she was looking at him. "What now? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "I was only teasing you, I wouldn't go that far with you, I didn't think you would take it so personally, So does this mean you like me a little bit more now? Asks Serena" shocked.

"Shut up...! I just like having you around for the sex, Nothing more, You make me happy when it comes to that, So if I have to father you a child so be it, But I will not share you with anyone else, Say's Inuyasha" being selfish now.

"Right, And what if I want to get married, What if I meet someone nice and handsome and he wants to marry me, Are you going to stock me and then beat him up, Say's Serena" seriously. "Please...! If you ever did get married, You drive you husband insane, Replied Inuyasha" playfully teasing her.

"As she threw him on his tail bone and left him there and continue walking tore's the village, She wasn't sure what got into her, But lately she was acting strange even to herself. But she was a little dizzy again this morning, Her head was spinning too.

"I don't feel so good, Mumbled out Serena" tired all of suddenly too.

"There's the village now this path will take us right into the village, Say's Inuyasha" seriously changing the subject.

"Finally a new place to rest, Spoke Serena" smiling. "Oh...! no, were not were going to keep going...! Were going to stop to kill the demon, Then were going to head back to Miroku and Sango's village, And plan for the attack on Kagome...! Yelled Inuyasha" seriously.

"Inuyasha I don't asks you for much but Please, Please...! Just let me, recharge my energy...! I have to rest for while so please, Just for something to eat at lease...! Yelled back Serena" emotional.

As he looked at her strangely, Normally she was always ready for another adventure and a battle, But today she seem to be a little more moody then normal, She even seem to be so overly tired too.

"Alright...! Okay, Fine you win...! We will take a break for a couple of hours, just a few hours for lunch and some rest, But then we get back kicking that last demons ass, Spoke Inuyasha" letting her off easy today.

She was at first afraid he was going to fight her on this one, But he let her off easy just now. "Alright it's a deal, Food and then back to our journey, Says Serena" walking. They were still in the forest but started the trails that leads to the village.

As Inuyasha and Serena walked closer to the village, It wasn't to far yet, But still a little bit of a walk yet, When Inuyasha thought about Serena's strange behaviors lately too.

"She's been acting strange lately, Come to think about it she seem happy and everything lately, She's been singing to herself a lot lately, But then she all sad or moody as well, Then she talking about kids and such things, She not making any sense to me, Thought Inuyasha" seriously.

"Why am I feeling like this, I can't help but feel so happy but then I feel awful but then wonderful at the same time, Thought Serena" curious and a little confused at the same time.

"Hey...! Serena...! Why are you so tired for lately anyways, I mean it's not like we've been slaying much the pass few days? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "I know...! But I don't really know why I am so tired, I'm not exactly sure right now, This as never happen before not since I had the flu 4 years ago, Says Serena" honestly.

"You better not be sick, Cause if you are then I'm leaving, Replied Inuyasha" aggressively. "Just go already, I Don't need you, I never did and if you want to go so bad, Then go already, I'm in no mood to fight with you anymore, I am finish with you, Spoke Serena" rather railed up plus protective of herself for some strange reason.

"You see...! That's it right there, That's what I am talking about...!I knew it, Just like the others, You can't wait to force me away, All that friend talk bullshit, Replied Inuyasha" putting her sword over his shoulders with his nose in the air.

"This has nothing to do about that shit, This is me not feeling good, I just don't want to fight anymore I'm exhausted from puking and trying to keep my head, held high for you and to protect myself...! Yelled Serena" feeling terrible again. "Puking since when, When did this happen? Asks Inuyasha" concerned.

"What does it matter, You don't care about me, So go ahead abandon me, Says Serena" feeling like shit and sadly to be honest that he would think after all, After all that they have been though that she was still going to leave him.

"Alright, I'm sorry, Please Serena stop, Talk to me, How did this happen when did you start getting sick? Asks Inuyasha" worried. " Wait are you actually concerned about my health? Replied Serena" confused.

"Serena, I can't make medicine for you if I don't know your condition, Spoke Inuyasha" hiding his feelings again.

"Whatever, You can try to act like you don't care but I can tell that you are lying, But whatever It all happen last night, When you caught dinner, After you went to the hot springs, I was cleaning the fish but, I just don't know why but the smell of the fish made me sick, Afterwards I tried to relax, but I was still hungry, So I use my powers and cook something else, Says Serena" honestly.

"Hmmm...! Alright...! There's a shop that sells medicine for upset bellyaches, I think, I can get the right ingredients for you, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly. "Just forget it, Because we both know if you do anything nice for me, It will end up with us fighting and then we'd probably end up having out of control sex again, Replied Serena" crossing her arms.

As he thought about her choice of words, He smiled to thought once again. "Works for me, I'll go get the medicine and then we can fight and then make up, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly.

"Would you Stop it, I am so done having sex with you, I don't care what you say, I am no longer interested in sleeping with you, I'm not even attracted to you anymore, So Ah...! Says Serena" about to walk away.

When Inuyasha grabbed Serena and began kissing her.

"Moaning...! Ah breathing...! What are you trying to prove? Asks Serena" pulling away. "Stop talking...! Replied Inuyasha" holding her tightly. "Kissing...! Making out. "Not attracted huhBullshit now let's get started, Spoke Inuyasha" kissing her deepening the kiss.

"Why does this always happen to me? Asks Serena" moaning. "Because you love this, just as much as I do, Says Inuyasha" finishing off.

After about 30 minutes, They finished off. "Now I'm happy, Whispered Inuyasha" hugging her tightly. "Hmmm...! dam you, Mumbled out Serena" tiredly. "He just chuckled a little bit at her words. "As she sat there in his lap, She began to feel it in her stomach again that she was going to be sick.

"Wait oh no...Q There it is again...! Spoke Serena" feeling terrible again. What? Asks Inuyasha" confused.

"When She jump out of his lap, And ran for the bushes and started puking badly. He held his comments to himself, But he did sort of worry about her, He wondered what was causing this sickness, But he figure maybe it was just the journey catching up to her, Maybe her powers were overly tired some magical people to need to rest in order to keep themselves alive.

"Serena, I think we better get you that medicine, Says Inuyasha" pulling her hair out of her face. "Why are you being so nice to me all of suddenly? Asks Serena sadden. "I don't know, But I don't really want to keep hurting you anymore, I can't keep blaming you for what Kagome did, So just shut up and let's go, Come on, Spoke Inuyasha" walking her into the village.

They decided to get a room for a little while Serena napped while Inuyasha made medicine for her.

"So you go lay down for while, I am going to run and get you some medicine and something to eat, So you rest and I will be right back, Say's Inuyasha" leaving. "As Serena sat there sitting on the bed, She couldn't help smile at his retreating form from the house.

"I wonder sometimes about that man, He makes things really hard to loving him, But I still love him, Thought Serena" smiling. "She puke a few times in a bucket but shortly after while she fell asleep.

"As Inuyasha walked back in, He noticed the bucket and so he empty it out for the smell reasons mostly, Then he sat down by the fire place making up something for her to eat, And then finish mixing the herbal medicine his mother use to use in her stuff, Expect he used fresh stuff to be honest but he wasn't going to tell her that part.

"Excuse me sir, But I hope you will be ready for the fight ahead of us, We are concerned about your wife's strange sickness, Can you be able to actually save us? Asks the Headmen. "Don't worry, I can handle this demon, And so can my wife, She's just tired and a little under the weather, Replied Inuyasha" honestly.

As he finished his work on the medicine, He slowly walked over to Serena, She seem to be having a dream of some kind, Maybe a nightmare of her past perhaps.

"Hey Serena wake up, Serena...! Spoke up Inuyasha" shaking her lightly. "As she opened her eyes, She looked at him, She sat up quickly. "Are you alright? Asks Inuyasha" worried. "I was having a nightmare of before I came here, How Everyone wanted to kill me, I will be fine, It's only a reminder of why I don't want to go back there, Replied Serena" scared.

"You don't want to return to your own time? Asks Inuyasha" gently hoping that she might just stay. "I am beginning to think about it, I just don't know if my revenge is worth it, Maybe I should just let it slide and hide out here in this time, Spoke up Serena" honestly. "Well I must admit it, But I was wrong about you, Say's Inuyasha" honestly.

"How very kind of you to finally notice that, So what's up why did you wake me up for, Is there a demon coming? Asks Serena" curiously.

"No...! I just wanted to let you know that I've finished making your medicine, You should take it now, And then eat a little of this, Something in your stomach at least, Say's Inuyasha" heading her both of the bowls, One of them was her medicine and the other food something to eat.

"Wow this spells great, What on earth is this? Asks Serena" curiously as she picked up the food first.

"It's actually really good for you, But Here take this medicine first, It's all natural so it won't hurt you at all, Then afterwards eat this it's a special sheep's milk, It is actually very good for you and it shouldn't upset your stomach at all either, It should help you settle your bellyaches and sickness too, Spoke Inuyasha" placing it next to her. "Wow that smell amazing, Says Serena" sitting up.

"Yeah don't get to excited about it, It's just something to help you relax and hopefully making you feel better, Replied Inuyasha" blushing. "Inuyasha thank you, Say's Serena" smiling. "Whatever eat up would you, Spoke up Inuyasha" blushing. "Afterwards Serena, started eating finally, Shortly afterwards they both took a nap together and rested for while.

SO now what will happen between these two, Keep reading and see what happens. To Be Continue.


	21. The unexpected pregnancy And visitor

A New Girl A new Journey.

"

"Last Time, On A New Girl and New Journey, Serena started to experience sickness and such things began to happen between Inuyasha and Serena, She also told him a little bit about her powers over the well and keeping a time barrier for protection, But in the end she is safe for now, But when they got closer to the village, She started throwing up again, So Inuyasha took care of her and made food and some medicine for her, So now what will happen with them? Enjoy.

As they finally settled down, Serena was relaxing ageist the wall, She had woken up once more, Inuyasha was awake now too, He ate some of the meal he cook for her too, They both enjoy it together.

"How are you feeling? Asks Inuyasha" gently. "I've feeling much better, Thank you for that amazing soup and medicine you made me, I think it's working, Says Serena" smiling.

"Your welcome, Now you should be fine, No more sickness for the rest of the day, Spoke Inuyasha" hugging her. "Your hugging me again, Says Serena" confused again."Whatever, I'm going to go check for spies, Replied Inuyasha" about to walk away.

"But to there surprised they were not expecting Miroku at all. He looked up when he overheard a voice yelling out to them both. "As Serena look up too. "Inuyasha...! Hey...! Inuyasha, How's it going? Asks Miroku" walking up to them both.

"What are you doing here, How did you find us so easily? Asks Inuyasha" surprised. "Oh...! That would because of these two they were able to scent Sailor Moon, Plus Kirara helps a lot too, Say's Miroku" honestly.

"But we also haven't see you two in while either, It's be almost 8 weeks since the last time i saw you guys, Spoke up Shippo" honestly. "Yeah the night of the new moon, Replied Miroku" smiling. "Alright what's going on? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "What is what going on? Asks Miroku" nervous. "Is there something I should know, Replied Inuyasha" curious.

"Inuyasha...! Spoke up a female voice behind them. "As he turned around too look at one of the women he had been in love with for along time. "Lady Kikyo, Say's Inuyasha" shocked. "It's wonderful to see you alive once more, Once Miroku told me how you returned I had to see it for myself, So I asks him to bring me here so I could see you, Replied Kikyo" smiling.

"I thought you were dead, How did you get back, Why did you take so long to come back to me, I waiting for 3 years for the well to reopen for Kagome, But you came here after she killed me, And then you married my brother, So what the hell is going on? Asks Inuyasha" upset.

"I thought you would be happy to see me once again, I thought you still loved me is all, Say's Kikyo" honestly. Serena felt a little upset just now. "So what are you doing here? Asks Serena" cutting between them, She stood in front of Inuyasha.

"What was that about? Asks Shippo" whispering into Miroku's ear. "Looks like someone is jealous, Say's Miroku" honestly.

"Fine...! If we must talk about it fine, I hate being married to Sesshomarou, But I do also love him, But I don't think will ever be able to look at a sunset without thinking about you Inuyasha, Or wishing it was you that I was married too, So forgive me for now being able to come back to you, Or be the one to break Kagome's spell, So forgive me, Spoke up Kikyo" apologizing.

"Of course I forgive you, I have always loved you, And you know that I've never stopped either, Say's Inuyasha" honestly. "Inuyasha, Spoke Kikyo" hugging him. "Serena felt hurt watching them do this right in front of her, She was standing right next to him, And he was doing this right I front of her.

"So...! look we've all come to give you both a message, Says Luna" breaking into this awkward situation was playing out. "As they all looked back at the cats now. "So what is going on, It's time we get back to the situations at hands, The true main reason we came here, Replied Artemis" seriously. "So what is going on? Asks Inuyasha" curiously.

All though he was nervous as hell, He wasn't sure how to control this feeling deep down inside himself, Kikyo was standing right in front of him once more, She still loved him so much, Yet she was married to his brother so they can't truly be together, But yet she still thinks about him, Wishing it was him she was married too, But then there was his new love interest Serena, She had put up with a lot of his bullshit and they've slept together a lot, But what's the point of there relationship anyway, Are they a couple are they not a couple, He didn't even know what to call that relationship, He wasn't sure he could even have a name for it.

"Inuyasha...! Listen closely because war with Kagome, Is going to come faster then you think it is, She's coming after you two, Say's Miroku" seriously. "So I was right, She did head to the village? Asks Serena" tired still.

"Kagome came to the village, Like you said she would, She knows about how you freed Inuyasha from Her spell, And she practically destroy our hole village, If it wasn't for Luna and Artemis's magical barrier spell, Pushing her right out of the village she would have destroy the village, Plus Kikyo mange to be of help as well, Says Miroku" seriously.

"They can put up a barrier? Asks Inuyasha" shocked. "Sometimes but unfortunately that's the only thing we can do together by Activating our crescent moons, Replied Luna" honestly. "Amazing, Says Inuyasha" amazed. "Yes but now, Kagome is coming to find you both, And she's coming, after you Serena for freeing Inuyasha, Says Artemis" seriously.

"So finally she get's the message to get off her ass and come fight me, Replied Inuyasha" pumped up and ready for a fight. " Calm down we can't just rush into this we need to set a trap for Kouga, Then take out Kagome, She's so much stronger then before, It's a nightmare truly, Spoke Miroku" honestly.

"Sadly Miroku's right Inuyasha, Swords aren't the only thing that matters here, She's basically become a demon, She's hardly human anymore, After all the evil things she has done, Replied Kikyo" seriously.

"She's nothing, We can handle her, Just as easily as we handle the last monsters she has sent out in the world, Say's Serena" seriously. "Serena is right, We can handle this, I am ready for Her, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly. "Right, Replied Kikyo" lightly jealous. "Let's have a back up plan in case we need that, Spoke up Miroku" seriously.

"Alright, Fine let's make a plan then what do you suppose we do? Asks Inuyasha" curiously. "I say we want to make the plan to trap Kouga and then Kagome, Say's Kikyo" honestly. As she placed her hand onto his leg.

Serena didn't like how she was doing this right in front of her. "Kikyo, I can handle this, So don't worry, Say's Inuyasha" gently taken hold of her hand. "Inuyasha...! Spoke Kikyo" blushing. "As they were getting closer together. It looked like he was going to kiss her and she was going to kiss him.

"Miroku and Shippo thought this was little disrespectful, If only Sesshomarou knew how unfaithful his wife was too him. "Kikyo still earned for Inuyasha's touch in so many ways, Until they all broke out of thee trains of thoughts, Because for Serena had just slapped Kikyo in the face.

"Before the others could understand what the hell happened Serena was walking out the door in tears. "Serena...! What the hell was that for, You apologize to Kikyo this minute...! Shouted out Inuyasha" upset with her. "No way and you can't make me, Say's Serena" upset. "Okay, Guys we can yell at each other later, Now is the time to plan for Kagome's attack, Spoke up Miroku" cutting in between them.

"Look I am sorry if you hate that, I have feelings for Inuyasha but I can't help it, I sill love him, I can't help it want him back with me, I want him to be with me again, If I have to leave Sesshomarou I will, Spoke up Kikyo" furiously.

"Kikyo...! You would do that for me? Asks Inuyasha" shocked. "Of course I would, Say's Kikyo" hugging him. "Serena couldn't take it anymore, She got so jealous she tackled them both to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you, Say's Inuyasha" confused. "They all were shocked by her actions.

"I would love you until the end of time, But I suppose I am not here anymore, I don't matter to you anymore, So you were the one who was using me, Say's Serena" hurting for the fact he was willing to run back to his Ex girlfriend Kikyo.

"Serena...! it's not like that, Spoke up Inuyasha" worried that he might have given Serena the impression that he was only using her, Witch he wasn't using her either.

"Whatever...! You know what, You guys make up some kind of plan, On something I'm going too Go get some air, Before I shoot her head off with my eyes, Spoke Serena" standing up. "But we could really use your help, Says Miroku" worried about her.

"I am not much of a planner, I just kill whatever comes my way, No one get's in my way ever, And that includes you Kikyo, So stay away and far away off of Inuyasha, Or else you will feel my wrath, Spoke Serena" coldly.

"What the hell is that all about, I thought you two said she and Inuyasha were only friends, Or barely even friends at that, She's acting like a jealous girlfriend, Say's Kikyo" crossing her arms. "She's not my girlfriend, Replied Inuyasha" blushing. "But she does like you a lot Inuyasha, Say's Artemis" seriously.

"He's right, She was scared to death when you were injured Inuyasha, Say's Luna" honestly. "Okay so I've got some competition then, So what, Replied Kikyo" seriously.

"You are not my competition, You are married for crying out load, You can't just leave your family and your children, What kind of wife and mother are you? Asks Serena" seriously.

"I love my children, But it's not the life I was hoping to live, I wanted to live my life with Inuyasha all along, But when I came back I was so lost, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I sat in front of the tree for weeks trying to break that dam spell, But then I was force to give it up, 10 years of waiting for him, So yeah I gave in when Sesshomarou became so kind and respectful to me, Then you come along and as if it were nothing you broke it, It should have been me, Not you, Replied Kikyo" upset.

"In some ways I might actually wish that, If I hadn't fallen in love with Inuyasha myself, SO back the hell off, You have a family don't throw it all away, So seriously, Back off Kikyo, Say's Serena" confidently. "Alright girls that's enough fighting, Spoke up Miroku" breaking it up.

"I am sorry, If you have feelings for him, But I loved him first, I found him first, And he also loved me first, I was his first love, And I know deep down he wants to be with me again, Say's Kikyo" honestly.

"Keep dreaming, Just because you are his first love, Doesn't mean your his soul mate, That girl is going to be Me, Spoke up Serena" seriously.

"They both were glaring back and forth now. "Inuyasha you might want to step in here, I don't think I can stop them from fighting , I don't think Serena is like Kagome either, She might fight with Kikyo for your love, Say's Shippo" nervously honest.

But then Serena backed off all of suddenly. "Inuyasha...! Tell me who you choose, Who you would like to share your life with? Asks Kikyo" seriously. "Hmmm...! Kikyo now is not the time for this...! Shouted out Miroku" worried. "No I want to know now, Say's Kikyo" crossing her arms.

"Will you stop it, We have to defeat Kagome first, Then you and I can figure out this battle for Inuyasha's heart, Say's Serena" seriously.

"She's right, We have to stop this right now, I will have to think about this, I can't be sure who I want to be with anymore, Kikyo I do love you but you did marry my brother, And Serena well she and I are still trying to get along, SO I don't know where I stand at the moment, But the point of all this is to defeat Kagome...! Shouted out Inuyasha" honestly.

"As Serena turned around to leave out the door. "Where are you going? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "I am leaving, Say's Serena" upset. "Why, Where the hell do you think your going to go? Asks Inuyasha" confused.

"Because of what you just said just now, You love her, But not me, Hasn't anything we've been though shown you how I felt about you, Yet you say you don't even know what our relationship is like or what it looks like, DO you even care about me, Like to have any signs of love for me...! Shouted out Serena" crying.

"As he froze he wasn't sure anymore to be honest. "I don't...! Not in that way, Replied Inuyasha" still not willing to admit it, But he was so blinded right now. "So the sex was nothing, It meant nothing to you, Only for a way for you to feel good about yourself, To make you somewhat happen, Just a rebound girl for you to balance your emotions onto...! Spoke up Serena" upset.

"Well...! No...! I mean yes, But you were offering to do those things for me, I wasn't going to now do it, Say's Inuyasha" ashamed but also very uncomfortable. "Wait...! You two have been sleeping together? Asks Luna" worried. "Yes, We've been sleeping together, Say's Inuyasha" gently.

"Kikyo was a little jealous, But she also started to feel a little bad for Serena now too, But she shook it off, Because she wanted him for herself still. "Miroku felt terrible for her, He didn't approve of this at all.

"Inuyasha how could you do that, I thought you were different from me, Now your playing with girls hearts too, How could you do that to Sailor Moon after everything she's done for you...! Shouted out Miroku" upset. "You two timing Mutt, Shouted out Shippo" slapping him across the face.

"Guys...! Shouted out Serena" upset. "As they all shut up. "I will finished this last mission then I am gone, SO you better make a plan now, Or I will go and fight Kagome myself, Because of what you've said to me Inuyasha there's no point in staying, If you have no desire to be with me, And I trusted you, I believed in you, But that's obviously not good enough for you, So go be with Kikyo, Say's Serena" angry.

"Serena stop please...! Shouted out Inuyasha" jumping in front of her. "I am sorry that I hurt you, I never meant to not this way, But I can't help it, I just don't know if I can love you that way, Kikyo she still holds apart of my heart, I just don't know if there's room in my heart for you, I am sorry, Replied Inuyasha" sadly. "Slap...! As she slapped him then walked away.

"Before long Serena was on the floor puking outside. "The stress was causing her pain and much more. "Serena...! You need to rest, Your still sick, Say's Inuyasha" trying to help her. "Back off Inuyasha, I don't need your pity, Replied Serena" standing up again.

"Woe...! Serena, you don't look so good are you sure your alright? Asks Miroku" putting his hand over her head. "Just stop it, All of you, Back off I am just fine...! Yelled Serena" slapping his hands away. "Don't take it out on me, It's his fault not mine, Replied Miroku" worried.

"Just leave me alone...! All of you just get away from me, You all were never my friends, You don't care about me, None of you care about me...! Cried out Serena" running out the door.

"Pour Serena, She's so heartbroken, Why do you have to ruin everything Kikyo, Can't you just for once leave someone alone, Why do you have to break another heart, Can't you just stay with your husband like a good wife should...! Shouted out Shippo" upset.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, I wasn't the one who slept with her and then got her hopes up for a future with Inuyasha, Replied Kikyo" honestly.

"I hate to say it, But she's right, Inuyasha what you have done is low and very low even for you low, You gave her hope and now you see what happens when you use someone who loves you, Say's Miroku" honestly.

"She's fine, Miroku she's just being full of drama, She will go cry and then she will come right back, Like it never happen, She's been moody all week, So now let's get back to making up a plan, Spoke Inuyasha" avoiding the subject.

"You are worst then I thought, I once thought you were a good man, But you are worst then Darien and the girls for using her, Say's Luna" angry.

"I am nothing like them, I haven't betrayed her, I didn't kill her or anything, I've been nothing but kind to her, Spoke Inuyasha" feeling back in a corner. "You still betrayed her, For you gave her hope, You let her sleep with you, You allowed her to let her feelings for you to grow, If you were a true man, You would have set her straight from the very beginning, Say's Artemis " honestly.

"He's right, You gave her hope and that's what you did wrong, You gave her bad hope of a future you couldn't commit too, Spoke up Miroku" agreeing.

"Can you all back off on him, He made a mistake, It's not like he's use to sleeping around with anyone, Kagome and I haven't even offer that to him before, She was his first, SO cut him a break, Say's Kikyo" nervously.

"Even if that's so, He still should have made sure she knew what she was getting herself into with him, There's the risk of that love factor in all these types of situations, For he didn't give her boundaries or understanding of what you were giving to her, For all she knew that was your way of expressing yourself to her, Spoke up Luna" seriously.

"I am sorry alright, I never meant to hurt her, But can you please stop yelling at me...! Shouted out Inuyasha" upset mostly with himself.

"What the hell is your problem, How dear you tell her those things, For in fact we do love her, Thought his inner demon for the first time. "But what about Kikyo? Asks His inner human" sadly.

"Who gives a fuck, She moved on, And now so should we, She has children, She has your brother as well, She can't just leave them, She would only make things harder on us, Say's Inuyasha's demon side" seriously. "Perhaps you are right, Thought his inner human" sadly.

"I know I am right, I never felt this way about anyone before, The way we made love, It wasn't just about the sex, It was about her spirit with mine, She and I are soul mates, She is our lost mate that we've been looking for, Kikyo is just someone we once loved that is it, We can't turn back time, We can't be with a married women, We just can be, Serena is our chance for a future, If we let her go now, We will regret it for the rest of our lives, And there's no way I will allow another to take her or have her, She belongs to me, Replied His Inner demon" honestly.

Luna and Artemis looked at each other, Then thought about what could be done, How to fix this problem with Inuyasha and Serena now. "I love her...! Mumbled out Inuyasha" realizing his true feelings. "What? Asks Miroku confused. "We didn't catch that, What did you say? Asks Kikyo" confused too.

"I am in love with Serena, How could I have not realized that until now? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "Wait...! I thought you just said you didn't like her that way? Replied Kikyo" upset. "I didn't want to admit to myself, But I love her, I am crazy about her, I am in love with her, Spoke Inuyasha" ashamed for not realizing it sooner.

"But what about us? Asks Kikyo" worried.

"I am so sorry Kikyo, But you and I can't be together, It just can't be or able to happen for us, Maybe in another time, But not now, You have a family, You have my brother, And that's always going to be a strong obstacle for me and you, So I am turning you down, I am sorry, I have too, But I love someone else now, Spoke up Inuyasha" honestly.

But then Artemis Scents something, He pick up a scent among them all around the house, Where Serena had been laying the puke and then the scent it was starting to make scent to him plus an aura he become worried.

"Something is wrong, Spoke up Artemis" worried. "What do you mean wrong? Asks Luna" confused. "Smell this, Say's Artemis" pushing the material in front of her. "What is wrong you two? Asks Miroku" worried.

As Inuyasha smelt the blanket, He didn't know what they were smelling. "As they picked up the puke scent too, It was horrible but there noses were able to pin exactly what it was.

"She smells different, Spoke up Artemis" seriously. "I smelt it too, Is it what I think it is? Asks Luna" worried. "Yes I am sure of it, Sailor Moon is with child, Replied Artemis" honestly. "Come again, Say's Kikyo" blushing.

"It's the scent of the baby, I know it's not from you, It's coming from Sailor Moon, And now that I know you two have been sleeping together, It's no wonder that She's upset right now too, Spoke up Artemis" seriously.

As Everyone stop talking, They look at the white feline like he had grown two heads. "What are you going on about? Asks Inuyasha" concerned, Then again he was beginning to worry about a weird scent.

"What do you mean by a baby? Asks Miroku" shocked too. "A new Demon's energy aura, But yet it's not the same as his or hers either, It's like a Halfling scent it smelt like Serenity too, Says Artemis" confused.

"What the hell does that mean? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "Is Serena, alright could something of happen to her powers? Spoke Miroku" worried. "No...! her powers are the same, It's almost as if, She's..! pause...! It's what...! Yelled Inuyasha" confused.

"It's like I said she's Pregnant, Says Artemis" being honest, but somehow sacred at the same time. "Say what...! Yelled Miroku" confused. "Pregnant...! Yelled out everyone" surprised.

"I maybe, wrong about it, But it smells like a baby, I would have to get closer to Sailor Moon to find out for sure, Says Artemis" honestly. "But how can she be pregnant? Asks Miroku" surprised. "Inuyasha, Would you care to explain what's happening here? Asks Miroku" seriously. "Seriously...! Why blame me, Replied Inuyasha" blushing.

"Because you slept with, We heard her say that you and her had sex together, So Your lying, I know that face, Oh my god, You two really did have sex didn't you? Asks Miroku" seriously. "Serena is pregnant, By you, Why does this not surprise me, I should have known the way you two kissed, And now this bullshit no wonder she's protective and jealous, Replied Artemis" not surprised.

"What did you do, how in the hell, is she pregnant? did you sleep with Sailor Moon...! Yelled Miroku" questioning him. "Good, question Miroku, He is the only one who was with her for so long, And I doubt that Serenity would just sleep with some Radom strangers, Because she never do that, Replied Luna" honestly.

"Alright...! Alright...! Yes, we had sex it just happen, It was like angry sex, We were yelling at each other, and I said something really mean to her and in the end it ended with me slapping her then it turn into really hard heated sex, Spoke Inuyasha" blushing. "So that's all of the story, And that's what happen after we left you that day after the new moon, Replied Miroku" suspicious.

"Yes...! Love we both sort of didn't know how to act around each other, We fought so much until we started sleeping together, And it was more then once too, But wasn't trying to be a father I didn't even think about that to be honest, Say's Inuyasha" honestly.

"I think this battle with Kagome is going to have to wait a little longer, Luna go fine Serena, We have to go back to the village, she needs to be check over we need to make dam sure about this pregnancy, Says Artemis" seriously. "Of course, but this isn't really all that bad, Right I mean for her having a child, She does she an heir to her thrown as well, So maybe it's not a total lost, Spoke Luna" honestly. "No getting, ahead of ourselves, Says Miroku" seriously.

"Well my nose normally doesn't lie, So I am sure of it, That she is pregnant, But we need to make dam sure, Spoke up Shippo" honestly too.

"Well I don't like this, But if she makes you happy then you should go be with her, I will cope with my choices as well, I will stay with Sesshomarou, You all are right I can't just change my life just because I want too, I made a vow and I need too keep that vow to my husband and children, So I am sorry, So I agree with helping out in anyway that I can, Replied Kikyo" honestly.

"Oh...! Boy...! I could, be a Father? Spoke Inuyasha" nervous. "Yeah looks like you found your mate after all, Now you have to convinced her to stay with you too, And hope she doesn't want to leave after this little fight a little while ago, Replied Miroku" honestly. "She isn't my mate...! Yelled Inuyasha" blushing. "She is now, You mind as well, Mate her and make it permanent, Spoke up Shippo" honestly. "Agreed, If she is going to have your baby, You mind as well, marry her for real, Replied Kikyo" agreeing too.

So they all went looking for be continue and thanks for the support, I just really wanted to fix up, chapters. but thanks anyways.


	22. Your A Father, And Your Pregnant

A New Girl A new Journey.

"Last Time On A New Girl A New Journey. Inuyasha and Serena had finally started showing there honest feelings for each other, up Until she came down with a sickness like crazy, So Inuyasha cared for her, He took care of her for a lot of reasons, Ones he couldn't even name to be honest, He was unsure about it to be honest. His feelings were in a crossfire for a long time, Now he was trying to figure it all out on his own, But he was in a strong case of denial as well, Until Miroku showed up with his Ex girlfriend Kikyo, Witch put Serena into a jealous state, Until the girls fought over him too, Until Kikyo put Inuyasha on the spot too fight with her...! He ended up saying something that he did strongly regret saying to the women he truly did love, But now the cats were both picking up a scent of a child, So now that Serena is with child they went out to make dam sure of it too. So let's Continue where I left off enjoy.

"As Sailor Moon kept running for where she didn't know, She just was so angry with Inuyasha, She couldn't truly believe that He could say those things to her, How can she make herself happy, Maybe she did push all her love onto him after all, It's like he always said before, He didn't want to be with her, But she couldn't help loving him, But then he started loving to sleep with her, She thought maybe he was trying to show her love in his own way, But in then end he was treating her like a girl who just offer herself to him.

"I hate you Inuyasha, I hate you...! Scream out...! Serena" crying. "Tell me about it, Say's a Voice behind her. "Who's there? Asks Serena" turning around faster then ever before. "Where is my wife? Asks the Tall demon man" coldly. "Who are you? Asks Serena" confused.

"I beg your Parton but you honestly don't even know who I am? Replied the Man" coldly. "I am sorry no, I don't know who you are, Are you the demon in this village that's been raping and murdering women and children, Are you the last general left of Kagome's army? Spoke up Serena" holding out her wand ready to fight if she had too.

"Oh...! Now I see, Your my brother's new companion, The girl that made my wife all jealous of in the first place, Say's the Man" smirking.

"Brother...!? "Wait are you Sesshomarou, Kikyo's husband, Replied Serena" lowering her weapon. "That I am, I am Lord Sesshomarou of the western kingdom, Say's Sesshomarou" honestly.

"She's with Inuyasha, She's trying to take him back, He's not even fighting the idea off either, It would appear your wife doesn't know where he loyalty is, So you better go to them if you are so worried about it, Spoke up Serena" turning to walk away. "She's doing what...! Shouted out Sesshomarou" upset.

"Don't take it out on me, I am not standing in your way, It's your marriage not mine, So go fight for her if you love her so much, Say's Serena" walking away. She walked until she found a hot spring, It looked peaceful around, She never bathed without Inuyasha watching over her, Not for while, But she was too tired to keep moving, She was also very dirty as well, So she wanted to wash herself, But to her surprise, Sesshomarou was standing close by still, Waiting on the other side of the trees.

"I don't need to be protected you can go if you want too, I don't need to be watched, Say's Serena" loudly. "I am staying right here, Spoke Sesshomarou" honestly. "Why's that? Asks Serena" sadly. "Inuyasha will be heading this way soon enough and also smell my wife as well, So I will wait here, Spoke up Sesshomarou" honestly.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore, Say's Serena" putting her face into her knees.

"Sesshomarou waited quietly as his brother and his unfaithful wife were heading right for him, He wasn't sure as to how to explain himself to be honest.

He knows that Kikyo knows about Sango, She's know for a long time, But he and Sango are not together, They are just trying to raise two daughters together without fighting, It was hard enough for him to be holding his family together and his kingdom, He was so busy he wondered if Kikyo felt lonely to why she was looking for Inuyasha again, But in his heart he knew that she did loved his half brother, He knew this just as much as she knew he still loved Sango too.

Meanwhile With the group looking for Serena.

"I've looked all over the village, She's no where to be found, Say's Shippo" honestly. "I couldn't find her either, Spoke up Kikyo" tired. "From what the villagers said, They said they saw her leaving, Replied Miroku" honestly. "She did leave the village, She went into the forest alone, Spoke up Inuyasha" picking her scent trail up.

"She must be very upset with you, Say's Shippo" honestly.

"She's is, I don't blame her either, All this time, I was angry about how girls use there beauty and other things to play with a mans heart, But witch turns out I played with her, I used her for awhile for my own selfish reasons, My pain for Kagome's betrayal I threw all of that onto Sailor Moon, But in the end she still stayed with me, After all the bad things I said to her, All the things I did to her, She still forgave me, But now I don't think she can, I might have pushed her to far, Now there's a huge chance that she's carrying my baby, And she's trying to run away from me, Spoke up Inuyasha" regretting hurting Serena.

"Just tell her, How sorry you are, I am sure one day she will forgive you, Just tell her how much of an idiot you are, Then tell her you are sorry for taking so long in realizing your feelings for her, Say's Shippo" honestly. "Shut up, I am not an idiot, Replied Inuyasha" upset. "Are too, Say's Shippo" seriously.

"I am not...! Shouted out Inuyasha" fighting with him. "You are so, Otherwise she would still be standing right here with us, Safe not running away form you, Say's Shippo" crossing his long arms.

As he went quite, He paused for now. "See I know when I am right, Spoke up Shippo" seriously. "Your right, I am an idiot, Say's Inuyasha" sadly. "Alright, That is enough...! Shouted out Luna" breaking this up. "It no long matters what happen, All that does matter is that you love her, And your willing to admit your wrong doing, And apologize to her for it, Right? Spoke up Artemis" seriously.

"Yes, I am willing to take my responsibility for this, Say's Inuyasha" lost from trying to figure things out. "Good, Replied Luna" walking on looking for there master's scent. "What are you two doing now? Asks Kikyo" confused. "Smelling out Sailor Moon's scent, Spoke Luna" honestly.

"As they went looking for Serena, Inuyasha was thinking about how he allowed things to go so far, At first he blame her for being so gorgeous, But that wasn't the truth.

"He was just to blame for everything he's put her though but he had to do it, He needed to know where her loyalty was, He needed to be able to trust her and see if she could survive his hurtful sayings and the stronger test that he's never even put Kagome though, He wasn't going to make that same mistake again, But Sailor Moon, She still stuck with him, She pass every test, That he could ever throw at her, She seem stronger inside the heart and soul, Her will power was extremely impressive, He knew that he enjoyed having her all to himself, There sexual affairs with each other was perfect even she made him happy in ways too, She cooked for him, She tried to even stay with him, He could expect her better now, He just wished he realized this back at the village, Until Kikyo showed up and his life seemed to be flipped upside down once again.

"He let himself be lead for a fool once again by Kikyo, His blindness nearly chase off the one women who might just be able to handle him for the rest of his life or hers even for that matter, Maybe they could make it as a married couple a real couple after all.

"I've got it, Her scent is that way, Spoke up Artemis" seriously. "Let's go find our princess...! Says Luna" seriously. "Right follow me, Replied Artemis" running in the way that she went. Luna and everyone was following the two of them.

"I don't know how you two can do this, It's like you two are more like dogs then Cats, Say's Kikyo" honestly. "Man I've got to agree with that, You two sure do act like dogs, Spoke up Miroku" seriously. "That's because we are trained and Were Moon cats, Were different from earthlings animals, Are abilities go be on the normal house pet cat, Replied Luna" honestly.

"So do guys have anymore powers? Asks Miroku" curious. "We have some, But only Serenity can set us free for real anyways, Turning us back into our true selves, Replied Artemis" honestly. "What do you mean by that, Your true selves? Asks Inuyasha" confused.

"We will explain that another time, Serena needs to be found I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happen to her, Replied Artemis" seriously. "You two cats really do love her don't you? Asks Inuyasha" realizing there true feelings.

"Yes we do, She's not only our Princess, That we vowed to protect, But...! She's also the only family we have left, Serenity is a true friend to the very end, She would do anything for somebody she loves, Even if it coast her, Her life exchange for somebody else safety, Spoke Luna" sadly. "She's a true friend? Asks Inuyasha" confused still.

"Inu-Yasha let's put it this way, She will always trust you, But more then anything, She would always be loyal to your feelings, Says Artemis" honestly.

"Even if you did start out hating her at first, She's been trying to be your friend from the very beginning, But not only because she like you, She also understood you, For the betrayal you two went though, I think she felt that maybe out of all people you would understand where she was coming from too, She didn't wish to be alone forever, But she didn't feel like you should be alone forever too, But specially now if she as your baby, She will give her all to protect her baby and You, Because you father her baby, Trust me she would take a sword an arrow for you, Or worse, If it mean her life for yours or her child, She would do it in a heartbeat, Spoke Artemis" smiling.

"You guys really think, Serena would want to be Married to me for real, After all the bullshit I put her though? Asks Inuyasha" seriously.

"Sweetie you two are already practically mated to each other, In our cultures and a few others, Sex with a woman is considered marriage, So technically you've already gotten married, Replied Artemis" seriously.

"I don't know where I am going with this, I want to be there for her for the kid as well, But what if she doesn't want to be with me anymore, What if...! what if She does want to get married but I am not ready for that commitment between us, What if she decide to turn on me, How could I ever say those two words to prove myself to her even, A beautiful princess like her should never be with a beast like me, Says Inuyasha" nervously.

"Because she loves you, Your not the beast, It's all about how you hold yourself together, How you act around her, Maybe if you tired to open up to her more and more, And actually give her a chance, And show some kindness to her, She might just love you too, She might want a life with you, For all we know, She doesn't even know she with child, Spoke up Luna" honestly.

"But we never even had a wedding or I never even said I do, Say's Inuyasha" in a crossfire with himself as well. "It Doesn't matter now you are apart of Serenity and you to are together, So I'd like it if you could show some compassion Torres her, Replied Luna" seriously.

"What have I gotten myself into, Thought Inuyasha" worried. "What do you mean, By that, She's carrying our child, Isn't that something we should be happy for? Asks His Inner demon" being reasonable for the first time.

"True maybe we do want that, But I am not sure I know anything about kids, I don't know even know how to be nice to her anymore, We both don't you are just as mean to her as I am, Replied Inner human Inuyasha" scared.

"True, But not anymore, I intend of being there for her, Intend of protecting her for life now, I am not the monster, I am not the bad guy, I will prove myself to her if I must, But she's our mate and I would never give her up without a fight not this time, Say's Inner Demon Inuyasha" seriously. "You truly believe that she's the one for us? Asks inner human Inuyasha" confident.

"Yes, I do, Replied Inner Demon Inuyasha" honestly. "Then let's go find our mate and child shall we, Spoke up Inner human Inuyasha" finally done with the fight inside his heart.

As they finally were getting closer to Serena's scent it was in that very moment, Inuyasha felt nervous, Sesshomarou's scent was mixing with hers and that made him nervous very nervous in fact angry even. "What's wrong? Asks Kikyo" on his back. "Sesshomarou is up ahead, Say's Inuyasha" honestly.

"Oh...! no he's probably thinking I am leaving him for you, Spoke Kikyo" nervous. "You need to be honest with him, Just tell him the truth, That there's nothing left for us to be together, That ship as sailed a long time ago, Say's Inuyasha" honestly. "Right, I understand, Spoke Kikyo" nervous.

"As they ran faster to the spot where Sesshomarou seem to be waiting. "There he is, Say's Miroku" gently. "Kikyo...! Spoke up Sesshomarou" sadly. "Just listen to me first, I need to talk to you, I need to be honest with how I have been feeling lately, Say's Kikyo" getting off of Inuyasha's back.

"Your not leaving me for him, I already know this, You wouldn't leave me for the past, For all you are looking for is apart of your past, I get it you loved him once, But you vowed yourself to me, I can't let you go Nore would I want too let you go, Spoke up Sesshomarou" cutting her off.

"Wait you already knew all of this? Asks Kikyo" shocked. "I know how you feel Inuyasha, For I still miss Sango, But I did move on, I move on with you, And I hoped you would still feel the same way about me, But if you only married me for a rebound guy, I will never forgive you either, Say's Sesshomarou" coldly.

"No I do love you, I truly do, But there's times in our marriage it doesn't feel like a marriage, It feels like a business deal, Do you understand that? Asks Kikyo" sadly. "So you not leaving me for Inuyasha? Asks Sesshomarou" gently enough to show some emotions.

"No I am not, I realized that it's not right for me to leave you, I talked about my feelings for Inuyasha, I do regret some things, But it's like he said, Our chance to be together was taken from us along time ago, That ship as sailed Sesshomarou I now realized that I can't keep running back to the past, But there's nothing there to run too, I am sorry for worrying you but I promise Inuyasha and I will never be together we are friends and that's how it's going to stay and now that he's going to be a father, He needs to be with Serena his true soul mate, Say's Kikyo" honestly.

Meanwhile on the others side of the trees, Serena was dressing when she heard Sesshomarou speak up, The guys and Kikyo were there finally. But what Kikyo said to her husband made things a little easier to shallow. But as soon as she heard the word of Inuyasha being a father, She was shocked in deed.

"But as she looked onto the ground, But then she raised her head to see the stars glowing brighter then normal, She smiled to the sky. "Serena never could put her finger on it, But for some reason she felt happy at times, She even felt like she was blessed with a gift, But now realizing why this was reason was, It was because she was carrying a baby, Her child, But it's also his child too.

As the warm summer breeze blew her hair in the wind she smiled happily. In that moment, She just wanted to hug him, But she still remember how Inuyasha talked to her in the village, Even if he did set Kikyo straight on the matters of marriage, But he didn't return her feelings the same way, She couldn't stay with him, She knew this was going to be the hardest thing she's ever done, But she knew He would be happier without her, She thought maybe it was time to return to the moon, And raise her child there where it would be safe, Like she was raised by her mother.

As she sat down on the ground, She started brushing her hair, She tried to finished her hairstyle her meatball head look. "Why do I feel like this, I don't want to leave him, I don't want to be a single mother, But Inuyasha doesn't want to be with me, He's got no feelings for me, He's not returning my feelings the same way, Maybe I should leave before he comes over here, Thought Serena" sadly.

"How is it fair in life that, He makes me so angry, Then the next he's being respectful to me, Like that amazing soup and the medicine, He made for me but then she shows up and he forgets I was even in the room, It's like I am just a women he slept with, Is that truly all he ever seen in me, Is that I was just a fun fuck buddy to sleep with, Someone to help release the pain he was feeling from before, Whispered Serena" happy but then back to sadness.

"Wait am I truly Falling in love again like real honest to goodness, Is this what I truly think it is, This feeling, Am I truly in love with him, I guess I did admit it back at the village, I did show Inuyasha a lot more love and respect then most people probably ever have given to him, Thought Serena" blushing.

"Why though he's just so aggressively and sometimes a jerk, But then other times he's sweet and caring underneath, What should I do, Spoke Serena" thinking. As she sat on the forest floor for a couple of minutes, Wondering what she should do. "Is it possible that deep down, He might just actually love me too, Thought Serena" hoping and praying.

"So now that, This issue is solve where is Serena? Asks Inuyasha" voice. "As Serena listened in too. "What Inuyasha means to say, Is that he's looking for her, He wants to apologize for being so hurtful with his words, He wants her to be able to forgive him, Say's Kikyo" honestly.

"She's over there, In the hot spring, I stay close in case she would need protection, After all a pregnant women out here not the smartness thing to do, Besides I knew you would follow her, So I waited for you two, Say's Sesshomarou" honestly.

As Inuyasha walked pass his brother, He went onto the other side of the tree. "Miroku and everyone looked on the ground, She was sitting on the ground, Her feet was still sitting in the hot water, She never fully got dressed, She was still warped in a tallow.

"Serena...! Spoke up Inuyasha" gently. "What do you want now? Asks Serena" hurting still. "She was in a crossfire with her anger and kindness too. "There she is...! Yelled out Luna" worried. with everyone following after the feline.

"Sorry to disturb your bath Serena, I wasn't aware she was naked, Spoke up Miroku" blushing. "It's nothing you haven't seen, Remember the night of the new moon, Say's Serena" seriously.

"True...! But I have to admit it but you are rather beautiful under all that hidden armor of yours, And extremely hot as hell, Spoke Miroku" blushing.

"Punch...! Punch..! As Miroku noticed his head being punch by someone. "Inuyasha had his fist up in the air to his face growling at him. "Okay, I can take a hint, Say's Miroku" backing off. "That man will never learn, Say's Kikyo" shaking her head. "I hardly doubt it, I still don't know what Sango see in the pervert, Replied Sesshomarou" honestly.

"Ouch what the hell was that for...! Yelled Miroku" looking at Inuyasha. "Your a Pervert that why, Muttered Inuyasha" hiding the fact that she's his girl. "I do believe that, Inuyasha doesn't like you looking at his mate, So very perverted, Spoke Artemis" playing around. "Shut up...! Replied Inuyasha" blushing.

"He's not my mate, So I could care less who sees me naked, Anyone else have a comment for me, Say's Serena" coldly. "Yes there is something I would like to say, Spoke up Inuyasha" seriously. "So what else is new, You always have something to say, Now can you all turned around so I can get dress or are all of you going to watch me get dress? Asks Serena" moody.

"Sesshomarou left the area, Kikyo backed off too, Miroku and Shippo waited behind the trees. "But Inuyasha did not leave her alone. "Get dress, You have your privacy, Spoke Inuyasha showing his back too her. "She took that as a time to dress. "But while she wasn't looking, Inuyasha turned around to look at her and truly look her at.

"I am sorry, Say's Inuyasha" sadly. "After she got dress, As she finished her hair that was when she heard it, I am sorry. The words Inuyasha hated to use.

"That's when she notice them all watching her. everyone was looking in now.

"Forget it, Maybe I should have been a little more responsible too, I guess I just thought that having sex with you, Was your way to showing me how you felt scent your terrible with words, I am normally good at reading people, But I was wrong, You don't have to feel guilty for this, I started it, It was my flaut I did throw myself at you, Say's Serena" honestly.

"No...! You were right, You can read me better then Kagome, Could ever do, You read between the lines, When I am insulting you, When I am being mean to you even, You always seem to know that I am struggling with the truth inside me, You pointed out of my flaut each time I blew up at you, Sleeping with you was the only way I knew how to show you my feelings, Spoke up Inuyasha" honestly.

"Inuyasha, Let's just forget about this, We will remain as friends, I get it we don't share the same feelings for each other, I mean I do for you, But you don't...! like you said, So I am going to be leaving when this battle is over with, I am heading back to the moon where I belong, Replied Serena" sadly.

"No...! That's not the truth, It's a lie, I didn't speak up about my true feelings back in the village, Because I was afraid to be honest with my feelings, I was scared there I said it, I didn't feel like a beauty like you should be with a beast like me, So I lied, I do feel things for you, More then I ever have before for any women for that matter, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly.

"Inuyasha you aren't the beast, Well you sort of are, But in some ways you are also a prince underneath is all, But you and I are just not working out, I don't think I can live my life fighting with you forever, I think it's best that I just return to my planet and be alone forever, Say's Serena" honestly.

"Look sweetie, We need to talk all of us need to talk, Says Artemis" seriously cutting in. "Okay you guys are right, We need to put this drama all behind us, Because Kagome will be coming soon, I want this battle to be over with, So what's the plan for Kagome's attack? Asks Serena" curious.

"We'll worry about that later right now, You need help, And running away to the Moon is out of the question, You both need each other now more then ever, Spoke Miroku" seriously. "What all of sudden you feel that you have the right to force me to stay here, Replied Serena" upset. "No but you don't understand the issues at hand that's why, Spoke Miroku" worried.

"Why...! I don't understand, I am confused I am perfectly fine, So what is going on why are you all acting so weird, And I thought you were dumping him for Inuyasha, Spoke up Serena Pointing at Kikyo.

"I was going too, But then after you left, We all talked about what happen between you and Inuyasha, And then he rejected me for You, Inuyasha he loves you, Say's Kikyo" honestly.

"I don't believe that, I don't need help I am completely fine, What's gotten into all of you? Asks Serena" seriously. "Princess please calm down, Say's Artemis" sitting beside her. "Then tell me what is everyone's problem? Asks Serena" worried. "Serena your blood and your aura, As change a lot, I scent a demon spirit but yet, Moon spirit like you coming from inside you, Spoke Artemis" honestly.

"Say What...! Get out of here quit playing around Artemis, Replied Serena" serious. "Were not playing around...! Yelled Luna" honestly.

"Oh...! I get it this is your way of keeping me here, You two want me to stay with this two timer, Spoke up Serena" getting angry. "No we are not, We don't know what to think at this moment, Since you happened to sleep with him, Tell me Serena what was your intentions with Inuyasha in the first place, Say's Luna" seriously.

"Wait a minute, What exactly are you trying to say? Asks Serena" concerned. "They think your pregnant, Were pregnant together, That you and I weren't thinking about it, But that you and I are knocked up, Or you are but by Me, Spoke up Inuyasha" nervously honest.

"So that's the only reason you want to be with me now is it? Asks Serena" seriously.  
"What are you talking about, I want to be with you, I don't want you leave, And I don't want to be just friends, I can't be just your friend, Say's Inuyasha" sadly. "No, That's not possible, Wait is it, You all think that I'm, pregnant? Asks Serena" surprised.

"We think you might be pregnant, No thanks to him, Says Luna" glaring at Inuyasha. "Like she wasn't apart of this, It takes two to make a baby and this isn't all my flaut, Replied Inuyasha" blushing. "He's Right, You both had a hand in this problem, It's blame is no one else's, You both made this decision on your owns, Says Miroku" nodding.

"I already sort of heard you all talking about this before, But I wasn't sure if it was actually true, Replied Serena" honestly. "Yes, Well we think you might be, Tell me something Serena, Have you been experiencing sickness, Tired a lot even moody lately? Asks Miroku" curious.

Serena never answered him, She just close her eyes and began touching her belly. She just couldn't help smiling.

"Serena are you going to answer me? Asks Miroku" curious. "Silence nothing replied back. "Seriously woman talk to me...! Yelled Miroku" impatient. "Oh would you relax, Say's Kikyo" scolding him.

"Seriously Miroku chill out, Spoke Luna" seriously. "Yes perhaps everything is correct, It's been 8 weeks since, Inuyasha and I had that ugly fight then it turn into hot heated sex, So that would explain a lot about the smell of fish and onions, Says Serena" thinking.

"Your blushing, Spoke Artemis" noticing. "I am trying to think about everything that happen...! Yelled Serena" blushing. "You do not seem to be angry about this? Asks Miroku" confused.

"No, I'm not, I'm happy for I do have a child inside me, Then my true quest is just beginning, My hair to my family name is coming, I feel so happy yet scared too be honest, I feel so overwhelmed too but why, I don't know but I'm not angry, I've never felt this way before, Says Serena" honestly. "It's natural to feel so over emotional right away, Spoke Kikyo" smiling.

"So you are going to stay with me right? Asks Inuyasha" gently. "I don't know, I want to be with you, But apart of me, Feels that what you said back there was hurtful I don't think I can live like that, You hurting me all the time, I can only take so much of the hurtful comments and you testing my limits, But I think you've broken my limits to the core, Say's Serena" confused.

"I know that I hurt you, But I had to test you, But I was so scared that you could never love me for real, I suppose once I let you in, I started to fear you more and more, Because I knew I couldn't keep myself away from you any longer, I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore, Serena I am in love with you, I can't promise a future that I won't scream and yell, But I can promise to protect you, I can promise to be open to you and I as a man and wife for real, Say's Inuyasha" emotional.

"I don't know Inuyasha, I am just not sure I am ready to go that far with you, Anymore I do love you, But I am not sure this relationship could work out after all, But I will stay close to you, I wouldn't feel right taken your baby away from you either, Replied Serena" sadly. "I want you...! But I also want my baby too, I want to have a family, But I don't just want that with anybody, I want that with you, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly.

"You do...!truly you not just saying nicer things right now, To change my mind then turn around being a jerk again 10 minutes later? Asks Serena" crying. "No more being a jerk, I promise I will try my hardest to stop being a jerk, I promise I will try to watch what I say from now on, I promise to give us a real fighting chance, But I can't do it alone, I need you to say that we are okay, Replied Inuyasha" pleading.

"Okay, I will give you that chance, If you truly want me that badly, Say's Serena" crying. "I don't want you to say yes for me, I want you to also say yes for yourself too, I want you to be okay with this, I want you to be happy with me, But I can't force you to be either, Spoke up Inuyasha" honestly.

"I will...! Stay with you for awhile, If you wish it...! It would make me happy to be close to you, To be with you, I hate to admit it, But I do love you a lot, I want to be with you, But I am not ready for a real marriage and I don't how we will make this work, But some how we will be okay, Replied Serena" honestly.

"He kissed her for now. "Thank you, Replied Inuyasha" hugging her. "I am sorry too, For being mean to Kikyo, Say's Serena" hugging back. "It's fine I forgive you, Whispered Inuyasha" holding her.

"So you both are going to be living together then? Asks Kikyo" curious. "Yes, For little while until we figure out what we both want to do, Say's Inuyasha" honestly. "Then I wish you both luck, And Serena i am sorry for putting you though all this, If I may would you please expect my apologies for being so selfish, Spoke up Kikyo" pleading. "As long as you never try to kiss or touch Inuyasha again, I will forgive you, Say's Serena" honestly.

"I promise you I won't I will be staying home where I belong with my husband and children, Like a good mother and wife should do, Like you said, Replied Kikyo" honestly. "Okay, Say's Serena" smiling. "Wait...! So honestly Serena, Your okay with carrying a Half Breed's Demon child? Asks Miroku" seriously.

"Inuyasha felt insulted by that comment just now, He was shocked to hear those words come out of Miroku's mouth. "Before he could say anything at all, Serena cut him off first. Suddenly Serena slapped Miroku across the face.

"Ouch...! Seriously why is everyone hitting me today...! Miroku" rubbing his face. "How dear you to talk about my guy and baby like that, Don't ever use that word around my baby again, I will not expect anyone disrespecting My baby or His or Hers Father ever, Or me for that matter, Replied Serena" protecting everyone.

"Okay I'm sorry, Says Miroku" rubbing his head. "Serena you seriously don't care about that? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "I've never even thought about it, Because I didn't agree with it, Besides if I allowed you and my child to be insulted then I'd be insulting myself too, Spoke Serena" honestly.

"What does that mean, How is that insulting you? Asks Miroku" confused. "We've already told you this before, Remember she's not born from Earth, Or wasn't before anyways, Because Princess Serenity is a Half life form as well, The Earth and The Moon, Her Father was a human from Earth and Her mother was not human making Serenity half form too, Says Luna" honestly.

"Ohhh...! that makes since, I am sorry for my choice of words, I just want to make sure you both would be happy that's all, Replied Miroku" realizing everything. "Serena you truly aren't mad about this? Asks Inuyasha" gently.

"No, I actually really like you, Just not when your being a jerk to me, Spoke Serena" honestly. "Really, Even after everything I've put you through, You still like me, Says Inuyasha" sadly.

"I told you, I won't abandon you, Never ever will I stab your trust you hold for me, I know you care about me too, Replied Serena" kissing him. "Thank you for now giving up on me, Spoke Inuyasha" gently. Then he started kissing back.

"So it would appear that finally my brother as found someone he can love, Say's Sesshomarou" seriously. "Yes and I know she can handle it, She can put up with him better then anyone possibly ever could, Maybe even more then I, Spoke Kikyo" honestly. "Your sure you don't want him back? Asks Sesshomarou" worried.

"No...! It's time to move on, I have to put the past behind me, Replied Kikyo" kissing him. "That's good to know, I too will put the past behind me too, Spoke Sesshomarou" hugging her.

"Looks like it's going to be a very long life from here on out, Say's Luna" smiling. "I know, I kind of wish we could have a baby too, Replied Artemis" smiling. "Don't even think it, We have to make sure we get though this first, Say's Luna" blushing.

"This is just what everyone needs a new start, Spoke Miroku" smiling. "Yeah, Another happy couple, Looks like everyone is getting there way, Say's Shippo" honestly. "Your not still jealous that she likes him and not you right? Asks Miroku" worried. "No...! She cute and all, But I only did those things to make Inuyasha jealous, Say's Shippo" honestly. "How very sneaky of you, Replied Miroku" smirking.

"I knew he would open up more if he knew someone else was trying to move in on her, Say's Shippo" honestly. "Inuyasha...! Whispered Serena" gently. "yes? Asks Inuyasha" gently. "I change my mind, I want to marry you, Spoke Serena" hugging him. "You do? Asks Inuyasha" shocked but happy. "Yes, Replied Serena" smiling.

"So now what will happen with everyone, Can they make it back to the village, In time, How will the barrier around the well hold now that she is pregnant, Can she handle the scouts once they find out she's alive, Can the battle with kagome go well, Keep reading and find out, To be continue.


End file.
